


Second Chances

by TheOkamiDemon13



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse mentions/implied, Attempt kidnappings, Brainwashing, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Patton - Freeform, Unrequired Love, Villain!Roman - Freeform, former villain!Emile, villain!remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOkamiDemon13/pseuds/TheOkamiDemon13
Summary: In a world where Heroes have pledge to keep the citizens safe, a city has been targeted by a mysterious villain. It is the job for the technopath Logan, also known as Syllogism to find this threat and neutralize it. Of course while mantaining his young hero son Virgil safe, going against the annoyed teen's wishes.
Relationships: Intruceit - Relationship, Logicality, Parental Analogical - Relationship, Prinxiety, Siblings Roman and Remus, Unrequired love Loceit, platonic anxceit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

It was raining.

The sound of dark clouds clashing broke the peaceful silence, bright flashes of light illuminated the room. Some toys were scatter in the floor. Darkness. Lighting, the bed had some thin blankets and a bunny plushie. Darkness. Light illuminated the child’s eyes. What a beautiful yet strange coloration he had, deep blue with purple stripes that wouldn’t be notice from afar. He was watching the stormy night through the window; it sure was pouring like crazy. The small kid didn’t mind, he found it rather calming; it can’t be said the same for the other kids, some of them were hiding in their bed sheets, holding on to their plushies or asking for the comfort of one of the guardians in the facility. The child could listen to someone knocking at the door and entering, he turn to look at one of the caretakers.

-Hey, Virgil- The caretaker said kindly –Are you ready?-

Virgil is nervous, despite this, he nods lightly. He climb down his bed, started walking towards the door but quickly went back to get his bunny. Once in the light of the corridor you could see how pale he looked, his hair was a deep brown and he was a bit too thin. He was wearing a black sweater, too big for the 7 year old, yet it was the only thing that gave him comfort in certain days.

For some reason, he always decided to wear dark clothes since he got to the orphanage. No one knew exactly where did he came from. One similar night like tonight a caretaker found little Virgil soaking wet, curling inside one of the closets where they stored blankets; no one saw him enter the closet, let alone saw him enter the building in general. He was trembling so much, scared of something but he wouldn’t say what, he wouldn’t let anyone get near him or take him out of the closet. One of the caretakers had to stay with him for hours until Virgil trusted them enough to get him out of there. Besides the weird arrival, he was a nice kid. Just…Jumpy. And scared. Once he got used to the staff, his flinches became less and less. They manage to get Virgil a psychological checkup, some of his actions were…abnormal to say the least. He would act almost animalistic, he would hiss and rarely speak and would try to bite people if they got near enough without making it known for him. The therapist that check on him couldn’t get much information through words, so he introduce the child with some colors and paper. Let’s just say the drawings were highly aggressive and violent to describe, especially for a, back then, 4 year old. Suffice to say, they had an idea of what probably happened to him but decided to not ponder much about it.

Even the other children were appalled by his very quiet and introvert demeanor. Some kids would actually try to speak to him and spend time, he would oblige but not exactly look happy about it. He was not violent at all, in fact, he was the sweetest kid around, although he could be a little devil from time to time. Virgil was known to scare some kids with blankets and pretend to be a ghost. He was a nice kid.

Yet…A little weird…More like… Weird things happened around him.

In one instance, some children were playing with a ball, when one of them stumble upon a dying cat in the back of the building, poor thing swallow some rat poison and was convulsing (From what the description the children gave, it might have been the case). It wasn’t a very pleasant image for a child to see. One of the caretakers was called by a group of crying children, he followed them to the back only to see Virgil holding the cat, who was… Alive… And purring. Now, kids probably confused a sleeping kitty for a dead one, but the description of foam and open glossy eyes was too graphic for a child to have said if they didn’t ever saw it before. Virgil placed the kitten in the ground, well mostly letting the cat jump off of him and kind of laid down in the floor to promptly fall asleep. The cat walked away as if nothing happened.

After that, Virgil was being watch carefully by staff, meanwhile kids took distance from him. Some start to call him a witch or a magician, others, not so kindly, called him a freak. There were other times were dying things like plants would suddenly come back to being healthy, or when one of the staff found a dead bird who broke its neck by colliding with one of the windows and went to find a plastic bag only to return to Virgil sat on the ground while petting slowly the bird that now was chirping and flapping its wings. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just a coincidence. Those can be explainable, right?

Well. Maybe. But not one time.

Nothing would be as strange and frantic as the time one kid had to be put in quarantine. She was very sick, the illness was like a common cold but it was attacking her very aggressively. Even with attention from doctors, even with medicine it just wouldn’t go away. They had to wait up till it pass. But it just didn’t. Each day it passed she would get worst and worst, the doctors didn’t had much hopes. It might have been something else, but they didn’t manage to catch it on time. The child was getting weaker and weaker and the only thing one of the last doctors they called up could say was to have no high hopes.

The staff were planning on how to tell at the children what was going on. They break the news to the group of children, being the most sincere yet delicate possible to explain what was going on and what would happened to their friend. All the children were distraught, they didn’t understand, the caretakers were sadden and tried to not break in front of the kids who needed them all right there and then. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and closing; 2 of the caretakers went to check on the sick girl, and the door was locked. They checked around to see at the children gathered there, and guess who wasn’t around them?

Virgil lock himself inside the sick girl’s room. They could here steps going away from the door. They called him to open the door, their shouts increase, more worried than angry, no one wanted another kid to get sick, let alone… Die. One of the higher staff came with a master key and open the door, flinging it wide open. They saw Virgil holding the kid’s arm and kneeling; he was trembling and crying, he looked so sad but he didn’t cried because of that, it was almost as if he was in pain.

One of the caretakers hold and pull him away, and no one in Virgil’s life at that place saw him in so much distress. Kicking the air and screaming to be let go, saying things like he could do it. The caretaker had to take Virgil and lock him in his room, they stayed with him to make sure he was ok. Virgil was crying a lot, holding himself as if he was going to fall apart; he suddenly curled in himself and lay down in bed, trembling in excruciating pain. The caretaker went to get someone to phone a doctor quick, his tracks were fast to find the phone, then another caretaker crash on them to get the phone too. They were told the sick girl was sitting and speaking, as if nothing was happening, she still had fever but other than that it seem she was fine.

Once the doctor came, they went running towards Virgil’s room, and there he was…! Just sleeping in his bed. They didn’t understand. They let Virgil sleep and went to check the girl, who was having only common cold symptoms. The doctor said with the medicine should be enough now. While the girl was getting better by the week, Virgil was very sleepy and drained all that time. He would sleep for a while and only wake up to eat a bit. Once he was well and not tired started hanging out with that girl. They both became good friends after that. Nothing was explained, nothing was wrong but it was weird as fuck. The caretakers took it as if it was a miracle, some religious ones thought that maybe Virgil was a type of angel. Even the more skeptic didn’t know what to think about this.

Well… In any case, as weird as it was, it was all ok. The caretaker went through all the memories, the fun ones, the scary ones, the weird ones… All turning into a bittersweet moment in their head, “Dariela is gonna miss her best friend” was one of the thoughts that crossed through their head. And the reasoning behind it was because Virgil was going to get adopted.

-Here we are, Virge- The caretaker said opening a door to an office. A man was sitting in the chair giving his back to the door. He turn around to see both of them, he seem calm but his fidgeting hands would say the contrary. Virgil saw him and look at the floor nervously.

-Come on now- The caretaker said, pressing his hand gently on Virgil’s hand for comfort. Virgil walked towards the man and sit next to him.

-Hello, Virgil- The man smiled kindly.

-Hi…- Virgil manage to say. He hold on to his bunny closely.

-Are you nervous?- The man said asked stuttering a bit. His hands were holding on a piece of paper that was getting ripped into pieces.

Virgil holds his bunny to his face and hides behind it.

-C’mon, Virge, don’t hide your face- said the caretaker.

-It’s quite alright- said the man smiling at the caretaker, then return his attention to Virgil. -I understand this must be a big change for you, Virgil. It will be alright, we will go at your own pace- said surely.

Virgil looked puzzled about what he meant, he lower his bunny and looked at the man in a questioning way.

-I-I mean, uh… You can take as much time to feel less nervous…- The man was getting nervous too. Being a parent is what he always wanted, but he had to admit that he was still not good at talking to kids.

-I’m ok…- Virgil said lowering his bunny. –I’m… Happy- He smiled not looking at the man who would be his dad. “Dad”. It was kind of weird to call him that, even if already knows who the man was after the several interviews they had.

The man gasp very lowly, he was almost choking on tears. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and he just simply hold on to the paper he was holding. The caretaker took notice of this, the scene warm their heart. It was nice to see Virgil to be open and to have a family now.

-Ahem…- The caretaker cleared their throat to make the man pay attention to them. –Alright Mr. Huberto…- The caretaker was interrupted.

-Please, Logan it’s alright.- Logan said raising his hand to a stop motion.

-Oh, right. Mr. Logan- Logan sighed, he does like to stay formal but at this point he feels too familiar with the caretaker and most of the staff there.

–Are you ready to sign the papers?- Logan looked at Virgil with gleeful eyes and a smile then turn to the caretaker.

–Yes- Virgil saw the paper being passed to Logan, he had a lot of mix feelings, now he tried to be happy, because he was finally getting a dad.

Once the documentation was done, the rain stopped.


	2. Chapter I

This wasn’t what Virgil had in mind for a relaxing day.

He only wanted to spend some time with his dad to catch up without worrying so much about school or work, and god in heaven knows his dad would live in his office if he wasn’t forced by his boss and coworker to leave the installations of the association.

Was a nice coffee and a bit of father-son time too much to ask?

-YOU LOOK A LITTLE CHILLY!!- Yelled a very engulf in flames maniac who was approaching Virgil in a fast manner. Well his civilian name is Virgil, his hero name is Mender.

The villain flew towards Mender and started to throw a couple fire balls at his direction, the young hero manage to avoid them easily by doing some zigzags and jumping backwards; during his midair pirouette he went to hold on to a device in his belt, once the villain was close enough he threw it at him and it explode into a cloud of carbon dioxide to extinguish the aggressor, but this one manage to avoid the attack and holding on to Mender’s collar with a clear hand, not catching the hero on fire…yet.

-Those ones are new, aren’t they? I’m impressed- said the villain while letting his arm to start catching of fire slowly, teasing the imminent danger to the young one.

-Yeah, you know…Last time you almost kill a lot of people…- said the hero while going for one of the other gadgets in his belt, he was holding the villains arm to try to get away but retreat it once he felt the fire getting closer.

The villain chuckles.

-Well, there will be no next time for you now-

Mender manage to grab the gadget and press it against the villain, triggering it. It explode into a type of hologram and light, turning all the fire completely off. Mender’s hand was burn, yet he hold the villain’s arm into a lock and threw him into the ground.

-You are under arrest, Crimson- says Mender still holding him down.

Crimson wiggles and tries to get Mender off of him to no avail. Mender smirks at his victory and looks around to see the people who now are safe, can’t say the same for the building they came from, it was almost completely gone. _At least people were safe,_ he thought.

-What did I told you?-

Mender’s smirk falls at the sound of the familiar voice.

-To not engage- Mender huffed. He looked at the one talking.

-And what did you do? - said a man firmly and almost scolding. He was wearing a gray lab coat over a suit that looked as if it was made out of metal. Safety polarize glasses were over his eyes to protect his identity.

Mender sigh annoyed. -Engage…- He was still holding the villain down. The other hero, Syllogism, walked towards the younger hero. He was much taller, and looked very calm even when his voice said otherwise.

-You could have hurt yourself- said Syllogism concerned while holding on to the villain, making Mender to move away.

-Yeah, well, I didn’t, ok? I capture him, didn’t I? - said while crossing his arms

Syllogism looked at him; noticing a small burn in Mender’s chin and hand, the burned collar of his uniform and several missing gadgets on his belt. –You used Deceit’s device up close, didn’t you? -

Mender uncrossed his arms in surprise and open his mouth as if to say something but was cut off by Syllogism.

-You were reckless. You could have been in awful danger if you had lost your powers before this... pyromaniac- Syllogism said while looking at the villain and placing special handcuffs in his arms.

-What did you do to me, you asshole?!- Shout Crimson –And excuse you, I’m no pyromaniac, I merely thought everything would look better with a CRISPY LOOK! - The villain chuckled.

-You could have hurt innocent civilians- Said Syllogism in a monotone way –And destroyed several buildings if the fire spread; you are not only a pyromaniac, you are also an idiot- the older hero made the villain sit and to keep quiet.

Mender muffled a snort, the villain huff and stayed still. Syllogism looked at Mender, he couldn’t see his eyes but knew he was being looked in a disapproving way. He sigh and blow his purple hair off of his face.

-Go join with Deceit, I will take care of this one- said Syllogism firmly while making a hologram with his fingers that were covered with a dark glove. He started to make some notes.

-But-

-Now-

Mender started walking away annoyed and frustrated. People were looking at them, not exactly getting close out of fear the villain would do anything. The police got there and started to take notes from the people, fireman were attending the wounded civilians. Mender looked at them but knew he couldn’t help now that his powers were out thanks to the device inspired by his comrade.

Talking about him, where in the hell was he?

Virgil walked towards the now black building where he was with his dad, passing near a brown van. The door open and someone drag him, then promptly drove off rather harsh and quickly.

The inside of the van didn’t had seats, just the two on front. It had a screen showing the news and the floor was actually made out of a soft material, someone probably sleeps inside the van very often.

-Hey, Virge- said a young man resting his back on the drivers sit.

He was wearing a mask that covered both sides of his cheeks and his eyes, while his mouth and nose were uncovered. He also was wearing a black bowler hat, his outfit was black and had certain golden trimmings around a type of cape, his shirt was a bright yellow and he was wearing golden gloves. He looked way classier than Virgil who was wearing a tight black outfit with purple thunders around him and a mask that would change color from black to purple if light hit it.

-Hey Greg’ - said Virgil while being upside down due to the forceful dragged.

-Hey, dude- said the man in the driver’s seat. He wasn’t wearing any mask so he didn’t draw attention to himself while driving.

-Holy shit, the morning star actually woke up early today- said Virgil in a mocking way.

-Ha, ha. So funny- said the man who was paying more attention to the road than to the young hero.

Virgil smiled and adjust himself to sit properly. Deceit, or well, Gregory, looked at him cautiously, as if he was looking for something missing. Virgil took notice and had a sense of déjà vu.

-What? - He asked.

-Nothing, I was just wondering- smirk Gregory. –Logan sounded _so_ calmed when he called us to pick you up-

-Oooooh, got yourself in trouble again, Virge?- said the driver mockingly.

-Shut up, Nate- he said frustrated while laying down. –I just did my job-

-Yeah, you just ran ahead and tried to stop a literal fireman- said Gregory.

Virgil stayed quiet, he was tired of the same discussion and scolding. His chin and hand burn healed up and disappeared without living a scar. “ _Guess the power’s back”_ , he thought.

He has train several years now, he has tried all the devices his dad has made, he has done everything perfectly and yet he is still not allowed to engage in battle. It’s bullshit. He is not a kid anymore, he is 19 years old now. He capture Crimson, which should prove it to the man that he is ready to go alone, but apparently is not enough. He doesn’t even act this limiting to Gregory. Sure, he isn’t legally Logan’s son but he has been with them as if he was. Not minding that Gregory was at least 4 years older than him. 

-This is bullshit…- He mumbled angrily.

Gregory moved to the co-pilot so he could see both at Nate and Virgil. He gave Virgil an understanding look, he exhale and turn to Nate. He just shrugged and continue looking at the road, not exactly wanting to get involve on all that family mess. He wasn’t really a good listener anyway. Gregory turn to Virgil and decided to try to lighten his mood.

-How’s studying going? – He asked out of the blue.

Virgil chuckled. –Like shit. I’ve read the same page for days now – He sit down.

-I wanted to take a break today but “surprise villain” is a surprise- he said while doing a hand gesture.

Gregory hummed. And then an idea pop on his head.

–Do you feel like blowing off some steam? – He asked while smiling.

-Not really…Not feeling like doing anything now…– Virgil said without looking at Gregory.

-That’s too bad… Because I heard Blue Nightowl say some pretty interesting not so nice things about Syllogism…- Gregory said while admiring his gloves as if he was looking at his nails.

That got Virgil’s attention and looked at the other hero with a malicious smirk. Nate rolled his eyes while smiling fondly.

If there was one thing they both enjoy a lot, was pranking the other heroes in the association. Even when everyone was a proclaim hero, some of them were actually gigantic assholes. Ever since the new boss, who, by the way, was the kindest and bubbliest woman ever, started to make changes, which involve making Logan second on hand, they haven’t stop complaining once. And that’s because they both implemented a couple new rules about how to handle villains, involving less use of excessive force and to always be brought to the association for a rehabilitation.

Now, heroes cannot exactly do or say much about Green Wonder, their boss, since it is because of her that they would know about dangers around the city easily. She is a great asset to the whole association, but they all thought Syllogism wasn’t exactly useful nor necessary. And it was because of him that the 2 rules mention above were established, due to his main philosophy: “All people can be either good or bad due to circumstances, our job is to make good circumstances” that, of course, applies to villains as well.

Some heroes, however, don’t think nor believe a villain can be reformed at all. A main example they take is actually Deceit; he was a young villain who would manage to hack systems to get money and to simply obstruct with justice, and he manage to avoid being capture by any hero who rely too much in their powers since his power was annulling any superhuman ability. He was the first villain to be reformed and thus giving Logan green light to keep that program in.

He quickly became friends with Virgil since Gregory would spend a lot time with Logan, learning about what he did and the several studies he would make to him. The time Logan manage to capture Gregory wasn’t pleasant in the slightest, Gregory was very hurt from being abused in his old home. He manage to escape with a damaged eye and some broken bones, Virgil tried to cure him but since he was not very trusting he annulled the young hero’s powers not allowing him to heal him. So they rely on normal medical care.

The heroes hate him because, thanks to Gregory, a very powerful and effective gadget to avoid combat was created, also very useful especial cells to keep very dangerous villains. They think those gadgets are dangerous and that when the chance comes, he would betray everyone. Also, at the beginning of his treatment he would annul every heroes’ powers for fun; for example, if he saw someone flying he would make them fall because he would thought it was funny. Of course, he would get a scolding from Logan.

Something the heroes failed to notice was the fact that Gregory was still young, at least on his teenage years. And even if some of the villains they capture now were older, Logan still believes in redemption. Something made all this people became evil, and he would fix that as much as he could.

Either way, they would avoid to use whatever Syllogism would make and complain very loudly so he knew how much they hated him. Of course, calm and collected Syllogism didn’t took the complaints at heart, Logan, on the other hand, would be distraught and angry sometimes. He wouldn’t show that side to anyone, not even Virgil or Gregory, who were actually very amazed by what he made.

He would get so disheartened by the cruel and ignorant remarks the other heroes would say, making him feel like he was wasting his time. Despite all that, he continued creating and building his inventions; recently he has tried to study everyone’s powers to try to replicate them into a device, just like he did with Gregory’s powers, although it has been quite challenging because they aren’t very cooperative.

Virgil is very proud of his dad, sure he can be a pain in the ass over the “do not engage in battle” rule, but he really loves him a lot. He has been his role model and his best friend, ever since he was adopted, so it enrages him to hear other so called heroes say awful things about Logan. Instead of fighting them, he and Gregory usually inconvenience them in several ways.

Gregory was prohibited to use his power against the heroes (Again, decreed by Logan) so they decided on simple pranks. At first it was just the usual salt for sugar in the coffee, then they increased their maliciousness until it became a bit…destructive. Some of the heroes had nice things that would suddenly turn into broken things… Some other times they would suddenly be sick… or hurt badly… For being someone that cures everything, Virgil was always a petty asshole towards other petty assholes. And yes, they would get scolds and grounding. They pretty much have been more times in the powerless cells than anyone, even though that doesn’t actually do much for them.

Nate drove them towards a building, it had a brown garage door that opened with a key he had. It was department building colored in a deep red, at least that’s what it looked like from the outside. Inside they parked the van and got out, Gregory and Virgil took off their masks. Gregory had a wide scar in his left eye, he barely could see from that eye. He adjust his hat, some yellowish stripes of hair were showing. Virgil showed his distinctive dark eyes with purple rays shining through, his hair being a mess like always. 

Nate walk ahead of them and called for the elevator, one hero walked towards them and greeted them kindly. She looked like one of the newest heroes because they have never seen her before. While they were waiting to get to their floor, Gregory decided to chat with her; apparently she had hydrokinesis, that’s a nice power, he made some remarks and tried to make Virgil to engage but he just avoid eye contact or any contact what so ever. He could follow up a living torch down the street and try to kick his butt, but he couldn’t do any type of social interactions with new people. “ _Of course that made sense”_ , he thought.

Once in their floor, they parted ways. The girl smiled bubbly and ran off; Nate walked away too, he had some business to attend apparently (Wow, he was never this active during daylight). Gregory and Virgil walked in the direction of Logan’s office. The place was like a big reception, different heroes were passing; some were focusing on the news displayed in the screens, and others were going out the building in their normal clothes. Several heroes decided to live there, they found it more convenient than living in other apartment where you had to pay for everything, especially the ones that are around 24-28. Gregory said hello to some of them, newest additions to the association didn’t knew his past yet, so most would actually return the greeting.

Virgil continue walking, he knew Gregory stayed behind to chat, he was very social and nice which was a shame some people were still adamant on knowing he has change for the best. It wasn’t even his fault he was a villain in the first place, not even a good one may I add.

Virgil got to where he wanted, he enter the office without knocking and- Logan wasn’t there. Huh.

He walked out towards Gregory, suddenly a bunch of screams were heard in all the floor, all coming from the same source. Everyone turn to where the sound was coming from; there he was Syllogism with one very angry, screaming and loose villain- wait…

-I will need you to calm down right this instant- Said Syllogism very calmly – You have 0 chances of leaving this place, you are surrounded, therefore you really should…- He got interrupted by a fireball which he avoid. It hit some furniture where the newest heroes were, the bubbly girl from before put the fire out by dropping some carboy water she controlled. Logan made the personal stay put and to not get into the fight, he had it over control.

Crimson slowly started to ignite his body, and wanted to hurt the hero by trying to slam himself into him. Logan was undisturbed and quietly avoid the villain while he hold one of the CO2 devices to extinguish the villain’s attempts of starting a fire. It exploded and the villain was surrounded by the cloud that prevented him from using his powers. Crimson then went to punch the hero, at least he was going to make him feel pain in some way or another. Logan hold his arm and throw him to the floor, for someone who looked slim and not very muscular he was very agile and strong.

-I don’t want to harm you, but if you continue to engage in this erratic behavior I will use force- said calmly.

The villain got angrier and tried to get away. Logan hold him down with one hand, he kneeled and with the free hand manage to adjust a bag he had. He open it, there were several pieces of metal, screws, cores and more, all the necessary to make devices. He placed his hand over them and energy, almost electrical, passed through the pieces. In seconds he made a pair of handcuffs that emitted a yellow glow, which he use to retain and annul the villain’s powers completely. 

He made Crimson stand up and he walk, Virgil and Gregory went up to Logan. He saw them coming and looking at Gregory he pointed to the villain; the young hero huff and made a thumbs up while going ahead and holding the newest addition of “patients”. Logan then looked at Virgil and pointed at the office, he rolled his eyes while blowing air at his purple bangs. He turn around and started walking towards his dad’s office.

-Is it going to my record? - said Virgil half mockingly, stepping into the office.

-Yes- Logan said in a monotone. He walked towards his desk.

-Awesome, please do. It’s my first catch after all – The young hero said while falling into a chair in front of Logan’s desk.

-Virgil…- his voice was strict, making the hero turn to look at the older one.

-I know you want to… “Beat up bad guys”- said trying to imitate Virgil’s voice, which made the other snort. –But you can’t do that if you keep being reckless-

-When was I reckless?!- Virgil shouted, jumping from his seat.

-I told you to attend to the wounded civilians, and instead you went to follow up Crimson- Logan stated.

-He was running away!! You were already making sure everyone was safe! I didn’t want him to scape again! – He stood up, angrier than he was before. This was stupid, he didn’t do anything wrong. Why was Logan scolding him?

-Virgil- he got interrupted

-I catch him!! Isn’t that what heroes do?!- He continue. –I am ready!! I don’t need to just to stay put all the time!! I can do more than just patch someone up!-

-Virgil! - Logan raised his voice.

He looked at the older hero, eyes full of angry tears. Logan sigh and took off his glasses, replacing them with reading normal glasses. His eyes weren’t disapproving, they were full of concern; the older hero placed his hand on his forehead while sitting down.

\- I know you want to help more. I know - He says sternly without looking at his son.

-It doesn’t seem like it- Virgil angrily said while flopping in his seat.

-Try to understand, I only want you to be safe. Your powers are amazing, but they aren’t good for combat – he said stating the facts straight, looking directly at Virgil who was looking away in anger. He knew Virgil wasn’t so sure his power was so helpful, even though it was the most powerful and wonderful there was. And because of that, Logan was always concern, he didn’t want his son to attract too much attention to himself in front of other villains.

–You have been the fastest to learn combat skills and you help me so much by trying the devices- he said to assured.

-I am very proud of you Virgil, not only for your previous achievements but for this one.-

He said sounding as sincere as he could, explaining how he feels its way more complicated than building a freeze gun without his powers and with a blindfold. Virgil had a twitch in his lips, as if he tried to hide his smile, he was still mad, because he knew what else he was going to say.

-Please, just… Don’t fight anyone alone. You cannot do that in any circumstance - He paused as he watch his son, Virgil sigh and slumped in his chair.

–Understood?-

-Yes… - said annoyingly. He was too tired to keep up and repeat this old fight.

-Good – Logan said, relief that this discussion was over. He knows Virgil is capable of fighting and winning, if anything that day proved that point. Yet… He really cannot let go of the fear of losing his son. His powers would put him out there, what if a villain tries to capture his son and make him do anything? Bring back someone… Even though his powers do cover that with animals, with people is… more complicated.

-Hey, dad…- Virgil said all of the sudden.

-Yes?-

-Weren’t we going to have… You know, time to talk? - He asked.

-We can talk here- Logan stated.

-No, like… What we were doing before Crimson attack the café-

Oh, right. Today was supposed to be a day off of work. It was odd for Logan to leave early or to not work at all, he always had something to do because he would propose to himself a new idea to keep him busy.

-Well… We could just talk here- the older hero repeated himself as if that would make Virgil realize something different.

-You know what Picani said. You need to get out of here more – Virgil said, he was still a bit peeved off about the whole villain thing but maybe changing the topic was good for now.

-I don’t see how that would be productive. If we are going to talk we could just stay here – Logan said, then jump a bit as if a new idea came to his head, spinning behind him to check several drawers full of different parts, opening them all at once.

-THAT’S why we can’t talk here, dad - Virgil said pointing at the way Logan was already making a new device.

-What? – Logan would loose the trail of the conversation once he is concentrated in something.

Virgil looked at him annoyed and then smirked. He kicked the desk and shouted.

-OUCH!-

Logan looked around dropping all the pieces

-Virgil! Are you ok? - Every time, he would fall for that. Since he was little he would pretend to be hurt so Logan would spend time with him. Not like he didn’t do so, Virgil just thought needed breaks, and a lot of them.

-Dad, at least let’s get out of your office-

Logan stood up sighing. –You’re never this excited to talk about something, what’s got you so… “Chatty”? - He looked at Virgil for approval, Virgil nod. -Today- he finished. They both got out of the office.

-Well…Remember that internet page…- he asked trying not to smile.

-Which one? - He said not noticing the twitch in Virgil’s lips.

-You know, that one that was pink… And blue…-

Virgil said as if he was trying to make Logan connect dots with the ambiguous response. Logan eyed his son very amused. They walked towards a coffee machine, they never got their coffee at the café anyway.

-With letters? – Logan said sarcastically.

-Yes, exactly! – Virgil said rolling with it. Logan chuckled lightly. -And that you had to put plenty info ‘bout yourself…Like your age…Your hobbies…Your job…-

Logan realized what he was talking about and he huffed bothered.

-Tell me you didn’t…- He was cut off.

-You got plenty of suitors! – Virgil said while taking his phone out.

-No- Logan said grabbing his coffee and going back to his office.

-C’mon!! Would it kill you to try to go out and have some fun?-

–You talking about going out? And fun? Ha- His sarcastic laugh always made Virgil laugh, but he was serious this time… Partially… He snorted.

-I do go out- Virgil said between chuckles.

-Yeah? I thought Gregory always drag you at this “hang outs” and I also thought you hated people because, and I quote: “Everyone is stupid”- Logan said smirking

-Don’t need to drag me like that…- Virgil mumbled.

-Thank you, Virgil. But I am fine, besides I already have enough with Picani-

-But dad, don’t you want to meet someone? Preferably not from work? You always stay in here. I at least make a tiny bit of effort to tolerate other people- Virgil said crossing his hands.

Logan smiled tenderly, his son always worried about his wellbeing.

-I can assure you I am fine, if anyone should be worried to have a partner it should be you- Logan said smiling and closing his door not allowing Virgil to finish or start any sentence.

Logan was always a loner, well before he had Virgil. He always wanted to have a son but never exactly fitted with someone else to form a family. If he was honest, he had ideas or desires to be with a person who could understand him, who he could talked to for hours. But now… He was kind of… Old for that. And besides, his main focus is his son and his work; having a relationship now would just make him unfocused and make mistakes in his inventions. He didn’t need a relationship.

 _I’m fine alone,_ he thought every day, ignoring that heavy emptiness he would feel every time he look at a happy couple and longing for sharing his life with someone else.

Virgil sigh, he sure was stubborn. He knows his dad could be happier if he put himself out there to meet someone. Sure, he sounded a bit hypocritical since he would rather stay at home and draw or listen to music while reading but he can’t pretend it doesn’t feel nice to have friends. Maybe the whole criticism over his work made him feel as if he wasn’t enough for someone? If that was the case Virgil had to make some visits to the ignorant heroes.

-Where’s Greg’…? - He asked to himself.

Then something exploded and water was coming from a bathroom, Gregory open and closed the door and started running towards Virgil. 

-DECEIT!!!- The hero opened the door, he was full of paper towels and wet with what Virgil hoped was only water.

-WAIT TILL I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU SHIT!-

Gregory hid behind Virgil. -THE SHIT TALKING ABOUT SHIT, SOUNDS REDUNDANT, YOU SHIT! - Gregory shouted, the hero was very angry, running towards both of them. 

Both started to run and laugh. He will try to talk to Logan about the dating site later. Now was time for some pranks.


	3. Chapter II

Virgil and Gregory where inside their designated cells, avoiding the angry hero and other heroes in general. They both been there so many times their names are written outside the cells so no one would use it. Usually angry heroes would chase after them but since those rooms cancel everyone’s powers, they tend to leave Gregory and Virgil alone.

The cells the young heroes where in weren’t even separated anymore, they dropped the wall a couple years ago so they could hang out together. Sometimes they sleep in there during slow days, spending time either talking or both doing their own thing like homework or lab works, other times Virgil stays there alone when he doesn’t feel like interacting with people.

It used to be a white cell until they decided to paint it between yellow and purple, it ended in a paint fight and some walls were partially purple and yellow and then there was one walls were the colors mixed and turn into a very distasteful brownish color. They don’t mind though, it was fun to make a place theirs.

2 beds where in each side and some of their belongings were spread in their respective sides; just a couple headphones and books, even certain clothes that probably needed to be cleaned. None of them were wearing their uniforms anymore; Gregory was wearing a flannel with yellow and brown squares with a loose strapless black shirt below and a pair of ripped jeans, he wasn’t wearing a hat anymore so his light golden blond hair was visible. Virgil was wearing a hoodie, with a black shirt that displayed an _Artic Monkeys_ logo, and a pair of skinny ripped jeans, his purple bangs were falling in his face. 

Virgil was laying down in his bed, scrolling through his phone while Gregory finished organizing a file of the new “patient”. He got curious about what his friend was doing when he heard Virgil made some approving and disapproving hums. 

-What cha’ doing, Virge?- Gregory said as he stood up from the floor.

-Just… you know, going through tinder...- He said not paying much attention to Gregory.

Gregory turn his head confused and drop into Virgil’s bed. -If you wanted to meet someone, you know you can just give me a call and I will drag you around- He smirked.

Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled -It’s not for me, it’s for my dad –

Gregory sit down quickly. Too quickly. –What?-

Virgil looked at him rather confused. –I just think he needs to get out more and meet someone, I don’t want him to be… You know, like alone forever.-

-I…Get that, but he is always busy, don’t you think? It wouldn’t be fair for the partner- he said crossing his arms and not looking at Virgil.

-I mean, that’s kind of the point- he made hand gestures –If he gets a partner, he might find more reasons to get out of his office-

-Don’t you just go there and practically drag him out? –

-Sometimes, but lately he has been too focus working on a different project almost weekly. I think it’s the bullshit the assholes are saying. He thinks he needs to prove them wrong or something…- He continues scrolling through the phone.

Logan has tried his hardest to not show how those words and complains affect him, but Virgil is very perceptive and knows his dad is stressing himself out for nothing. The younger hero would know about stress for nothing. Virgil stopped scrolling at one profile and looked at the person.

-But, don’t you think if he goes out with a normal person, they could be in danger once they know Logan’s identity?- Gregory practically spewed.

-Huh… I didn’t thought ‘bout that…-

Virgil stayed silent for a bit, Gregory kind of let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

-They would have to get accustomed then. Look at this one- Virgil sit down and showed the picture on the profile. The picture showed a man wearing glasses, his eyes were pretty dark and his smile was wonderful and bubbly. His hair look like fluffy light brown cotton, and was wearing a light blue polo. 

Gregory made daggers at the picture. –He is definitely not right-

-Right? - Virgil thought Gregory was being sarcastic. -I mean, I’m not sure my dad’s type. I’m 100% he is not straight because he made a joke one time about being a flexible rule-

-He can joke? - Gregory asked surprised, getting distracted from the hate he thinks he should be feeling towards the stranger.

-And this guy seems pretty decent, let’s see…- Virgil scrolled down.

-Does he know you are doing this? Isn’t this too intrusive? - Gregory sit down, getting a bit nervous.

-You literally hacked into the police’s network to pull out what they looked in the internet and fax it to them and you call this intrusive? - Virgil smirk.

Gregory open his mouth to defend himself but he crossed his arms and stood up. Virgil continue to check the profile, apparently this guy loves animals and plants. He works as a teacher in an elementary school. Ok, cool. He seems pretty normal and alright. The eyes look weird though for some reason, or maybe it was just Virgil’s imagination.

-Do you think Blue Nightowl calmed down? - Gregory said while grabbing his file again. He tried to distract his mind with the information he was re-reading but it wasn’t working.

-Beats me- Virgil said saving the profile and standing up. –We should probably leave anyway, we already spend enough time here-

Gregory nodded. They left the room, locking it and starting to walk towards the elevator. Gregory was looking at Virgil’s pocket where he kept his phone. He didn’t exactly had a plan, but he sure as hell had an idea, the main problem being: Virgil never let’s go of his phone.

How could he be thinking on pairing his dad? How hypocrite can he get? Why did he suddenly think that was a good idea? Gregory’s mind was wondering and racing, he really hated that situation completely. It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact he has a crush on Logan, for a couple years now. A teenage crush that hasn’t left yet.

He knows there are several problems with that; the wide age gap, the fact that Gregory is best friends with Virgil, and the fact that Logan doesn’t look at him in other way but a lab assistant (for not making it even more awkward). He should have accepted at this point he will never have a chance with the older hero, yet there he is thinking of ways to sabotage every romantic intent.

Is it bad? Yes. Maybe… Logan doesn’t want anyone anyway, right? Gregory is just making him a favor… Yeah, a favor. Just a friendly friend favor for a friend, he isn’t jealous, he is just concern.

-Uh… Greg you ok? - Virgil asked looking at his friend.

-Huh?- Gregory look up at Virgil. –Yeah, why?-

-The…uh… File… - Virgil pointed at his friend’s hand.

Gregory didn’t notice he was wrinkling his file, his knuckles were white from the strong grip he had on it. He yelp and tried to straighten his file but it was already too late, he huffed and deflated. Virgil eyed his friend curiously.

-Are you alright? - Virgil asked concern. 

-I’m fine, I was just thinking- Gregory said as if it was nothing. –Say… Do you still have… that anti hack program I put in your phone?-

Virgil stayed quiet for a moment and looked at him with squinting eyes. –Yeah…Why?- 

-For no reason- Gregory said without a concern, “ _Ok, no worries I can just hack his laptop… Wait… I also put it there… FUCK_ ”

-You are acting… weird… Are you sure you are alright? - Virgil was sensible, he would notice when someone was feeling off. He wasn’t good at comforting but he could listen; Gregory, however, wasn’t much of a sharer, he would keep a lot inside without telling anyone, and even if Virgil hasn’t seen him have a meltdown he still worries about Gregory.

Gregory notice Virgil was getting concerned. –Yeah! Totally fine, Virge. I was just thinking about work- he is so used to lying it comes naturally for him. He doesn’t want to stress more the walking panic at the everywhere, even if that makes him have meltdowns in silence.

Virgil looked at him trying to find any indication of a lie, once he didn’t find anything he sighed and smiled fondly. –You can talk to me, you know?-

-I know- He said smiling back then walked next to Virgil. –You should try worrying less about others. Why don’t you start dropping all the date for your dad?-

Virgil chuckled. –Seriously, what is up with you and the need for my dad to be forever alone?-

-He is a nightmare for every person, Virgil. Save the people from him- Gregory said sarcastically and Virgil laughed. They continue telling half jokes and laughing through the hallway.

Logan was in his desk, organizing the pieces of metal from his bag. Once he finished he read the notes he took during and after the fight, it was a kind of a log for a reference. He was forgetful at times so doing this was a nice exercise.

“ _Search for another cafe”_ That café was Virgil’s favorite and now it was destroyed, Logan frown. It wasn’t of his liking but his son really appreciated it, maybe he could search for another place they both can enjoy.

“ _Make sure to give Dot her letter_ ” Oh. Right.

Before Logan left the crime scene, he decided to talk to the officers to provide some information he gather and what the damages were. Chief of police, Larry Alvarez and Officer Thomas Sanders were in duty that day. They all know each other so it was easier for Logan to share what he knew. Unfortunately, being over familiar with each other, makes them more talkative and unprofessional. Thomas always saying jokes, getting laughs from Larry and groans from him.

Also, when Larry doesn’t forget, he makes Logan give his wife, none other than Green Wonder herself, a love letter. Yes. A love letter. Logan has tried many times deny that request, but Larry is very convincing. Now days he just extends his hand to receive the letter despite it being “a waste of his time”, mostly because he has to listen to Dot gush over his husband over and over again. Well, he doesn’t have too, but he thinks it’s rude to just walk away when someone is talking.

If Logan was completely honest with himself though, the fact that two people love each other so much makes his heart flutter. It’s nice to see that around him, even when he can’t exactly feel it himself. Happiness through love is a nice reminder of how the world is still a good place.

“Ew…” Logan mumbled in a pathetic way to shake those thoughts. 

_“Keep an eye on the building”_

Crimson appeared suddenly, he didn’t passed through the front door. The Café had stairs that went to an apartment part in the building, maybe Crimson lived there. It’s not important whether he was an employee or not, what it’s important is what exactly set him off to almost destroy the whole place.

In the past, he already had destroyed other similar structures, all being apartment buildings. The attacks seem random at first, until they started to increase. Now, maybe he really was just a pyromaniac, burning everything for the sake of it, but there were very strange circumstances around every strike.

In all the cases, there were no casualties since all the possible bodies disappeared once the fire was put out, if there even were there. Not only that, the fire only started in certain spots and things that would cause most of the smoke.

There was no smell of burn flesh which lead firemen to believe people didn’t died by being burned alive, asphyxiation was more probable but no one could be sure without a body. This made everyone, including Logan, confused. 

Now that the villain is under arrest Logan might be able to get some answers out of him and begin the proper procedure.

He has to admit, though, for being a very cruel villain due to his actions and tendencies, Crimson acted…odd at the café. Besides his sudden appearance, he made everyone leave, yelling desperately for everyone to run away.

Then after he was capture he was shocked, most probably due to not feeling his powers, later on started to act even more aggressive, spewing every threat possible. Pleading to be let go.

-He was caught, it’s normal behavior in guilty people…- he mumbled. He closed his notes and turn on a radio he had in his desk, it was in a news station.

\- _-ter the couple of months of fear and pain, the villain known as Crimson was finally caught by our favorite nerd, Syllogism_ \- Logan frown and sighed. “Mender trapped him, it was Mender, god dammit…” he thought. If Virgil listens to this, he will be pretty pissed off. – _There have been reported at least 20 people were inside the building during the attack, thanks to Syllogism, all the residents manage to escape safely_ -

“At least everyone is safe…” – _It is a relief one nightmare has ended, however there’s still no answer about the missing bodies. Officers had stated they are still investigating the matter and will press the hero association on turning Crimson in for questioning_ –

Logan ponder about that. It’s not unusual for the police to want every captured villain to be questioned and punished, but this case was extremely weird and concerning. Why would Crimson need the corpses of people? If he even was completely responsible for that. What if he was working with someone else?

Logan stood up from his desk he wanted to interrogate him as fast as possible. He looked at the letter. Right… “As soon as possible”. Even though he thinks it’s kind of dumb, he never backs up from a favor. He holds the letter and gets out of his office. He needed to get his boss anyway. Talking about the devil.

-Logan! - She said completely serious, way off from her usual bubbly personality. –Why didn’t you came and tell me you capture that pyromaniac?-

Logan was taken aback but composed himself. –I was going to get you right now, and Virgil was the one capturing Crimson- He clear that up at least to his boss.

Green Wonder sighed. – _Jee-muh-nattie_ , let’s get this over with. I hope he was placed in the strongest cell, I don’t want him starting a camp fire-

She said while walking off fast towards the elevator, Logan followed her up.

-I can assure you, I can make the interrogation myself if it’s too much for you Dot- he said keeping up with her, voice full of concern.

-I can handle him- she said with confidence

-I know, what I don’t want is you strangling the suspect with your roots- Logan clarified. Dot stop and looked at him with squinting eyes, Logan looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

-Just a little bit? - She asked half-jokingly

-No- the old hero said while looking at his boss deadpan.

Green Wonder sighed. –Fine. Although I don’t think my husband will be as fine as I am –

-Talking about him, he told me to give you this- Logan holds the letter and gives it to Dot.

Dot squeal in delight and practically snatch the letter from Logan’s hand. She continue walking while opening the letter, Logan kept a steady pace behind her.

Logan is very familiarize with his boss, after all, it was because of her and Larry that he knew about the association’s existence. Dot was already a member and Larry knew all about it: the villains, the heroes, certain necessary information about dangerous criminals, etc. So when Larry discovered Logan working in repair shop for phones, disarming and rearming a phone without touching it, he immediately told Dot.

She manage to convince the previous boss to let Logan in; back then they didn’t though nor appreciated Logan’s his intelligence and inventions, it wasn’t until he demonstrated his power of controlling and manipulating any type of technology that he was given a pass. Logan was immensely grateful.

The 3 of them used to hang out often, but now days Logan is mostly focus on his work and his son while Larry and Dot are between dates and sometimes go to a therapy session. That doesn’t mean they don’t talk, they send texts sometimes and let each other know what is going on in their lives. Logan cares deeply about his friends and he usually would answer quickly to them and his son, and if anyone needed anything he would stop everything he was doing and help them out, like the time he was told by Dot that she and Larry became homeless due to a fire in their building. They were few of the survivors in that fire, or at least few that didn’t disappeared.

Time passed; they discovered the fire wasn’t an accident but in fact caused by a villain who thought it was funny. The three of them wanted to take that bastard down. Even though they were very angry, they still had to follow some rules. Logan, being very objective, still believed that maybe something had to make the villain do what he did, so he tried to keep his hopes up in case he could help this person. Dot was the boss and had to put the example of the philosophy they’ve been trying hard to teach and Larry couldn’t just shoot the villain in the head, that’d be highly illegal.

-D’awwwwwww Larry~! - Dot squeal almost in a whisper and hug the letter completely stopping in the hallway.

Logan found it funny how in one moment she can be all lovey-dovey thinking about her husband and the next be ready to throw hands at a villain.

-Ahem-

-Oh right! - Dot said while putting the letter away.

They kept walking towards the elevator, they press the button that was for the basement like prison. The elevator begin moving. 

The villain was in a cell, he was handcuffed and sat in a chair, fidgeting and looking around. He got tired from jumping to each side looking for a way out. His outfit match his name; he was wearing a dark red suit, with yellow fire silhouettes decorating across his shoulders and chest. He was still wearing his yellow mask; in many cases if the villain was wearing one, the heroes had to leave it intact due to keep some privacy to the villain. Something that stood up from his image was his hair, which would usually be lit on fire, but now you could see it was completely black. It wasn’t burned or anything, that was just his natural color.

The cell was completely white, it wasn’t empty though; there was a bed and a desk, a two way mirror was the only thing separating him from the security guards outside.

Virgil and Gregory walked in the hall and stopped at the villain’s cell, good think he can’t see them, since they aren’t wearing their masks.

-What are you two doing here? - said one of the guards.

-Taking the scenic view- said Gregory.

The guards chuckled. The younger heroes would usually talk to some guards, they would actually be pretty nice (nicer than all the other older heroes).

-So, Mender – the other guard said careful, they don’t want to display their real names in case the villain was listening. –Heard you help Syllogism capture this maniac-

Virgil smiled proudly. –It was easy, he had nothing on me-

Gregory smiled fondly. It was rare to see Virgil being actually social and show off his achievements. His focus turned towards the villain. He notice how Crimson looked desperate, turning his head everywhere while trying to get the handcuffs off.

“LET ME GO!” Crimson shouted.

“Calm down, you are going to be fine…” Deceit told him while taking him to his cell.

“NO!! LET ME GO! IF HE-!” Crimson paused. “I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE, NOW! - He continue screaming while being slightly dragged by Deceit.

-Well, when you have a high rank hero on your side everything’s easy- One of the guards said chuckling. It was meant to be a joke, but it still sting. Gregory snapped out from his thoughts.

-Hey, I can fight alone! I was the one capturing him after all-

-Really? That’s not what the news say…- The guards look at each other questioning.

Virgil kept quiet and lower his head in frustration.

-Pshh… The news don’t always tell the truth, they just saw the aftermath of the fight- Gregory said trying to lighten up Virgil.

-But the people don’t know it was me…- Virgil said between mumbles.

-You’ll eventually make a name for yourself out there, Virge - He placed an arm around him.

Virgil sighed. They heard steps getting closer. Dot and Logan walked fast towards the cell, she notice the two younger heroes in surprise.

-Hey, kids. Weren’t you going home? - said Dot looking at them both.

Gregory and Virgil looked at each other, apparently no one told her about the explosive toilet prank Gregory made.

-We are leaving now-/-We were just hanging around- They both said at the same time.

Logan looked at them, making sure they were ok. Both heroes thought Logan was trying to analyze them, maybe he did heard about the prank, so they put up their calmest expressions.

-Very well, be careful you two- Said Logan fixing his glasses.

Virgil and Gregory passed through them.

-Virgil- Virgil stopped and looked at him, feeling slightly nervous. -You got the house key? - Virgil sighed in relief.

-Yeah, I always have it- he said smiling. 

-Can you wa- Logan was interrupted.

-Yes, I’ll water the plants, dad-

-Alright, and don’t forg- he gets interrupted again.

-We will close the door after we are inside. Don’t worry dad- It was a bit annoying yet endearing how his dad always made those questions, if Virgil didn’t knew he was adopted he could swear he got his over concern and anxious personality from Logan.

Virgil and Gregory continue walking towards the elevator until they left the basement. Now it was just the older heroes, the security guards and the villain.

Dot and Logan entered the villain’s cell. He looked up at them in shock and stood up quickly making the chair fall as well as making Logan and Dot jolt and stand in fighting positions.

-I-I need to leave. NOW! - Crimson stuttered his demand.

-You are not going anywhere, you pyromaniac- Dot said sternly and angry, gritting her teeth.

Logan looked at the villain curiously, then placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

-What’s so urgent that you need to leave now? - 

Crimson chuckled nervously and avoid looking at Logan. –I’m not telling you why, but I can tell you the ending for me won’t be pretty- he walked towards them but was stopped by the handcuffs.

Logan used his powers to make him back off, he walked behind the villain and placed the chair how it was before. Then he pointed to the chair and Crimson sat. Logan fidget nervously with his lab coat sleeve.

-Listen, we want to help you- Crimson let out an airy laugh. -But we need answers- Logan said while looking at the villain directly, in an almost concerning way. 

Crimson looked at him and then lower his head.

Dot took a deep breath and exhale calmly. –Why did you burn all those buildings?-

The villain kept looking at the floor without saying anything. 

-I’d really appreciate if you answered- she continued, trying to be as kind as possible.

Crimson let out a shaky breath and tried to look up.

-It was just a job…- he mumble, but he was clear enough to be listen by Logan.

-Job? What do you mean? - Logan asked.

The villain stayed silent and looked to the side. He wasn’t up of for talking. Dot and Logan looked at each other.

-Well then- Logan said while gesturing to Dot to go out before him.

-I’d be careful out there- the villain said.

Both heroes looked at him.

-This was supposed to be my last job, but it was mostly a precaution - He said looking grimace.

-I suppose you aren’t going to tell us what does that mean- Logan frown at him.

The villain look up at him, he looked tired. –Am I safe here?- he suddenly asked.

Logan looked at him baffled, was he scared?

-Why do you ask? - Dot asked first, now she was concern.

The villain bit his lips. He was getting nervous.

Logan started to analyze him: he was anxious, his whole body language was screaming that. They might not get anywhere if they push too hard. He seems scared too but of what? Or who?

-Alright. This is what we are going to do- Dot said suddenly. –We won’t ask you anything else for today. To answer your question, yes, you are safe here-

The villain sighed in relief. No one has ever looked so happy to be trapped there.

-Can you at least tell us what happened to the missing people? - Logan asked suddenly, the villain flinched. He didn’t want to look at Logan.

-They are still alive… for now…- he said hesitating.

Logan and Dot looked at each other; people were still alive, somewhere, but his ominous “for now” wasn’t reassuring. Why would he need so many people? Why would he even stage something like that? They got the answer of one part of the puzzled but it wasn’t exactly satisfying.

Logan snapped his fingers and the handcuffs disarmed around Crimson’s hands and were placed in the desk of the cell.

-You should rest- Logan told the villain who just stared in shock. With that, they left him alone.

Dot’s spirit was up, the villain was capture and they got good news, although they still had to search for this people, it was progress in this weird case.

-When should we announce the good news? - Dot asked Logan cheerfully. 

–What good news? - He looked at her puzzled.

-About the missing people?-

-Oh. Well if we knew where they were that’d be good news, Dot…- Logan said objectively, if Dot was someone else they would say he was being pessimistic.

-Oh you are right… Hmm… Maybe we should wait. I’ll program the interrogation with the police then- She sighed dreamily. –I’ll get to see my husband again- She giggled.

Logan chuckled.

-Oh! You should take a break Logan, or leave early- Dot said sternly while playfully hitting his shoulder. 

-I already took a break- he said smiling lightly.

-Yeah, but it got interrupted. C’mon, you should spend time with your son- she said cheerfully.

-I’m afraid I can’t do that, if you leave early today I would have to stay here to keep an eye out- he said seriously.

-You are right- she said snapping her fingers and smiling widely.

–I’ll tell Emile! Now go spend time Virgil! Today was supposed to be your day off- She said while pushing Logan rapidly towards the elevator.

Logan didn’t protest, he did promise Virgil to have that day off. And even if he was dreading the fact that his son might take the dating theme out again, he still love to have those times, since they both have been busy so much. And maybe he really needs to relax; that interrogation started to make him very anxious after all. That’s because he might have recognize the villain as one of his students, but he wasn’t sure yet. He will have to see next Monday.

Gregory and Virgil were relaxing in the living room, Virgil laid in the couch scrolling in his phone while Gregory sit across him while using his computer. They stayed quiet for a while, that was what his usual “best friends time” was in general and both liked it, but Virgil looked kind of peeved to the hero.

-So…-

-So…? - Virgil said imitating his friend.

-You ok? - Gregory asked.

-Yeah, just…- Virgil didn’t look away from his phone and started scrolling furiously. –I’m fine…-

-Of course you are- Gregory said while rising an eyebrow.

Virgil suddenly stood up. –Ok, I might be pissed off. This was my first catch and I didn’t even get the credit! I fucking ran towards a psycho who would have burn me to a crisp if I didn’t think fast- he paced around the living room.

-Yeah, that was pretty stupid on your part- Gregory remarked.

-What else was I supposed to do? I don’t want to be his shadow forever…- Virgil huff and fell back in the couch. –It’s not the first time I don’t get credit for something…-

-Logan always tells you how great you are doing Virgil- Gregory said, it almost sounded exasperated. It isn’t the first time they had that kind of conversation, since Gregory was older he already had passed the insecure phase (that’s what he thinks) but he doesn’t exactly know how to properly reassure the younger hero that he is doing enough for himself and others.

Virgil didn’t looked at him and crossed his arms, noticing the tone Gregory was using. –Yeah… but- he gets interrupted.

-Look, I think Logan is trying to make sure you aren’t stressing out so much with your studying and all the hero duty – Gregory stated. –Trust me Virgil, I think that’s for the best. Just follow his rules, then, eventually, he will let you do whatever you want-

Virgil sighed. –Suck up- he mumbled. He gets a pillow thrown at his face. –Hey! - Gregory chuckled, and Virgil smiled fondly going back to scrolling.

Virgil still wanted to vent more, to express all his feelings out but understood Gregory had reached his peak; he was very social and all but he still got burn out, especially when he was doing his lab assistant work in the association with Logan and at his classes since he was also a student.

Still that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel a little… uncared. He could talk to his dad but Logan tends to try to solve his problems instead of just listening.

Lately he has been placing all his thoughts in paper, drawing whatever thing he can think off that represents how he feels. He prefers painting though; mixing paint and placing it in the canvas relaxes him a lot. He paints with so many colors, turning it into an abstract piece or sometimes a landscape. But there’s a reoccurring theme in all his art; nightmares. Specifically one where everything is completely dark except for a light above of him; he is being dragged by shadow people and his dad, or at least who he assumes is his dad, tries to reach him but fails. 

He has talked to Logan about it because he thought he was once in danger when he was little; Logan assured him it wasn’t the case under his care but suggested it might be a repressed memory before he was adopted, so he told Virgil to go see a therapist. Said therapist is, surprise, a hero, or at least someone that works with the heroes; normal therapists wouldn’t be able to know the full picture behind their fears to be treated properly so it is very helpful someone like Emile Picani works there.

Other than that, Virgil doesn’t exactly have someone else to talk to. He has a hard time making friends, it is usually Gregory who makes friends and tags him along. Virgil doesn’t even make friends with them, they are just strangers to him. He knows he has people that cares about him; his dad loves him, Greg is with him and shows his affection in other ways but Virgil feels alone sometimes and incomplete. As if something was missing.

The door to the house opened and Virgil sat in the couch, Gregory just look up from his computer. Logan walked in and greeted them.

-Hey- said Gregory with a smile.

Virgil looked at his dad. –Did something happened?-

Logan was always amazed by his son’s intuition, he always manage to know when something was upsetting him. -Crimson was more ambiguous than helpful- Logan said while walking towards the kitchen.

Virgil stood up from the couch. –What did he said? –

-That’s classified- Logan said while smiling.

-Dad, c’mon- Virgil complained. –We should know if something’s up, to make the city safer or something- more than keeping the city safe, he was mostly curious to know what Logan meant by ambiguous.

Logan smiled fondly. –You are correct-

-Wait really? - Virgil said surprised. Gregory turn to look at them, closing his laptop before standing up. Logan usually doesn’t tell Virgil or anyone about the interrogations, just Dot and sometimes Gregory, so it was surprising for the both of them that Logan was going to share information first hand. Logan went to the fridge and took out a jar of jelly.

-All the buildings he burned were destroyed with a purpose. He was hired to do so by someone- Logan stated.

Gregory got closer to the table in the kitchen, Virgil had sat down.

-By who? - Virgil quickly asked.

-He didn’t say, but he did appeared to be disturbed and fearful- he went to the drawer to take out a spoon.

-Crimson shouted a lot to be let go when I placed them in the cell- Gregory commented.

Logan hummed while walking towards the table and sitting down, still not opening the jar.

-What are we going to do? – Virgil asked.

Logan kept quiet for a moment.

-We’re waiting. I don’t think this mysterious villain knows we have their lackey, and even if they knew, we won’t let Crimson go nor let the villain get his hands on him- he gets interrupted.

-They- Gregory said.

-What? - Logan asked.

-They are Non binary, they didn’t gave me their name but made emphasis on their identity- Gregory pointed out in a serious manner.

-Oh- Logan froze, a moment of realization but he wasn’t nor wanted to disclosed what he realized.

-Logan?-/-Dad? - Both young heroes stared at the older one.

-I…Uh, Apologize, I spaced out for a bit. Um where was I? Oh. I doubt this mysterious person would risk themselves to take Crimson out, and even though we should act fast, we have no idea where to search - Logan said puzzled and concern.

Gregory and Virgil looked at Logan, not knowing what else to expect. They don’t have much information, no one can exactly do anything but wait for something to happen. They silently hope it wouldn’t be as awful as Crimson make it sound.

-Well, guess that’s all then? - Gregory said. –When are we interrogating them again?-

-Dot wants to make an appointment with the police to have them interrogated, in the meantime we start the process- Logan said while taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

Gregory frown. –Before the interrogation? - Logan nods. –Why?-

-They needs to trusts us, I’m afraid they don’t feel exactly welcome there-

Virgil interrupted. –Good, they shouldn’t-

Logan did share a bit of the disgust his son was presenting but he couldn’t shake the upsetting feeling in his gut. –If they trusts us, we might get them to talk-

-What if we get Emile to use his telepathy on them? - Virgil commented. –Pretty sure he would agree if you explain the situation, dad-

-I doubt he would agree to do so under any kind of circumstance- Logan placed his glasses back on. –Besides, he would have to do so outside a cell, and it’s too much risk for everyone around-

Virgil flop down in his seat. Everyone kept silent for a while, they really did had to wait for something to come up at the end.

Virgil took out his phone and scrolled a bit.

-Hey, dad. You got a date on Friday- Virgil said nonchalantly.

-VIRGIL! - Logan yelled, his voice breaking a bit. This made Virgil laugh, Gregory would have laughed too if he wasn’t frozen in place.

-Cancel it! - Logan yelled.

-Nope, you have to go! - Virgil said while scrolling.

Logan groan. Gregory walked towards the living room and grabbed his computer.

-I’m out- He said while walking towards one of the bedrooms. –Night! - He shout.

-Night, Greg- Virgil shout back. Logan said good night but was muffled by his hands covering his face. -Look- Virgil said while showing the phone.

–He seems pretty cool -

Logan stopped covering his eyes, he looked at the picture Virgil was showing him and… He had to admit, the person was good looking. He was kind of focusing mostly on the guy’s eyes and smile and hair. He was… pretty… and… Logan was staring for too long when he listen Virgil’s giggles.

-I knew it- He smiled. 

-Virgil, cancel the date now- Logan said while blushing profusely.

-Nope- Virgil giggled. He has never seen his dad like that, and it was pretty hilarious but kind of nice, his theory about his dad being a robot was debunked.

The older hero blushed a lot, he hold the jar of jelly and tried to open it but he was shaking a bit out of nervousness. He manage to open it and took a spoonful. Virgil was snorting. When Logan was upset or nervous he would start eating jelly like it was cereal, Virgil thought it was kind of weird but who was he to judge his father when he would look like a night crawler at 3 am while drinking coffee from the coffee pot. 

Logan continue eating his jelly, he was nervous and… excited? The picture of that pretty guy was in his mind which only made him even more nervous.

Maybe he could try to go out just this once.


	4. Chapter III

TOGETHER BREAKFAST:

It was morning already, 5:30 to be precise. Monday.

Logan woke up turning around in his bed, he felt tired and heavy like usual. He searched for his glasses in the bureau, touching his book, a glass of water and the clock before setting his hand on the pair. He places them under his eyes and stretches while yawning, gets out of bed and goes straight to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. All part of his normal routine. His clothes were already in a chair, ready to be wore.

He finished fixing his hair and tying his tie when he heard the shouts of Virgil and Gregory fighting again over something he couldn’t comprehend, he check his wrist clock. 5:46 am. Odd… their antics usually start 6 minutes later. He finishes fixing his outfit and turns to grab his brown bag that was hanging from the chair, once he checked for his books, pens and markers to make sure they were there, he exists the bedroom.

-Are we seriously having this conversation?- Gregory said amused by Virgil’s reaction when he pour mustard on his eggs. Virgil gagged dramatically, getting an eye roll from the other hero.

-You are so fucking gross, man! - Virgil said looking away, Gregory flip him off while eating his eggs cover in a heavy layer of the yellow condiment. 

-Good morning- Logan said as he entered the kitchen, both young heroes greeted him.

-There are some eggs in the pan- Virgil said with the mouth full.

-And you call me gross …- Gregory remarked as he raise his cup of coffee and looked with disgust at Virgil.

Virgil open his mouth to show the chew food, Gregory sneered very gross out. The purple eyed hero smirk and continue eating his breakfast. Logan looked at both of them while eating his eggs standing up.

-So, what’s for today? - Logan asked. –Is anyone staying late today?-

-Nah, after class I’m coming here- Virgil said almost relief.

He hated to be in the medicine career, finishing it was more of a challenge than a desire of his. Virgil wanted to prove he was able to be responsible, and what is more responsible than a career that involves saving lives.

Of course, it doesn’t make any sense. It’s not like he wasn’t doing so already by being a freaking hero, but might as well study something related to his powers if he isn’t able to be a solo hero right? Suffice to say, being in the career is a mistake and Virgil is a mess.

-Gregory? - Logan turn to the other hero.

Gregory choked a bit in his coffee, but composed himself quickly. –Well I don’t think I have practice today, so I guess I’ll be here too after class-

Virgil snorted. 

-What? – Gregory looked directly at Virgil.

Virgil finished up his breakfast with a fade smile. Gregory would get startled when someone used his name, Virgil usually cuts it short to Greg or calls him Dee while Logan calls him by his hero name since they spend more time at the association. He hated his name with a burning passion but what was he supposed to do? 

-Alright, then. Do call if any of you need assistance of sorts- Logan finished his breakfast and placed the empty plate in the sink.

-It won’t be necessary, Logan. I appreciated it though- Gregory said getting the cup of coffee to his lips.

Logan smiled and nodded, Gregory’s heart skipped a beat. The older hero turn to clean up his plate, Gregory looked at Virgil who was scrolling through his phone.

“The date” Gregory remembered.

-Hey Virgil, can you lend me your phone? - Gregory suddenly asked.

-No- Virgil said deadpan with his eyes glued to the screen. 

-Wha- Why not??- He was genuinely thrown aback.

-Because last time I lend it to you, you made my phone glitch and throw jumpscares every time I tried to open my apps- Virgil throw daggers with a stare at Gregory, his voice was annoyed but amused.

Oh. Right. Gregory chuckled to himself. Virgil wasn’t angry anymore about that prank, he was rather impressed and amused but hell knows he was really freak out the first 5 times the jumpscares pop out. 

Anyway, Gregory won’t be able to get that phone asking nicely, so maybe he could try to search through Virgil’s computer for some information like where would it be and who is the date and the time…

“Ok…That’s a really creepy thing to do…” Gregory thought to himself.

His crush was getting in the way of thinking objectively. Objectively speaking, Logan can be really cold and talk and talk about subjects that no everyone can comprehend, maybe Logan would annoyed the date so much they end the date sooner. That way Gregory wouldn’t have to move a finger and his conscience would be clean. Sure, hoping for the worst on someone he cares isn’t nice but he really didn’t want Logan to be with someone else. If Gregory couldn’t have him no one else can…

“I should really stop thinking about this….” He thought to himself again.

Once everyone finished their breakfast and clean up the dishes, they left the home together.

MORNING:

They get to their location; the university. Logan works as a calculus teacher, while the other two younger heroes go to class but not in the career Logan usually teaches. It is a matter of walking for a couple minutes for each to get to their respective classes, to either attend or teach.

The older hero was always excited to teach his class something new, but this time he was feeling rather nervous. After questioning Crimson and the information about their preferable pronouns, Logan kept thinking about the possibilities of who they might be. Certain mannerisms and physical characteristics seem to match someone he knows from one of his classes, as well as the pronouns. However, there’s no way to prove that at all. It might be just a coincidence, a very, very, very huge coincidence. There are plenty people with black hair, there is a low percentage of people being non binary but it’s still a remarkable percentage. Crimson couldn’t be a 19 year old, they were doing so much wrong, so much destruction and at such young age.

No, Logan was just overthinking that probability. It was just a coincidence. 

He walked towards the classroom, once inside he went towards his desk. Students were taking to each other, sleeping or listening to music. Some of them notice their teacher getting the markers out and went to sit in their own desks. Logan greeted everyone in a kind and energetic way, only to get a monotone greeting and groan.

-You could at least pretend to have energy. What, the coffee machine stopped working? - Logan said with a smile

Some students giggled. He can understand their not very passionate greet, it was 7:30 am; class should had started 30 minutes ago but Logan lets his students have those extra minutes to try to wake up. It doesn’t always work though. No class should start this early, but what can he do?

-Alright. I’ll check your attendance, so pay attention- He called out.

Name after name, each student said either a “Here” or a groan. Whatever sound coming from the very tired and sleep deprived students would count to Logan and he would place a mark next to their names.

-Liberato, Elliot- Logan called out the name. He didn’t get an answer, which wasn’t unusual, Elliot was often asleep or listening to music while resting their head in the desk. Logan look up from his list and looked at the empty desk.

Students looked at the desk, some of them who are closed to Elliot mumbled, sharing looks and shrugs. “Odd…” Logan thought. Elliot has never missed a class. Sure, they had few absences due to not paying attention when they got called, but other than that, they would always be there.

Logan continued calling out all the names until he finished, then told his students to read the copies he got for them last class and excuse himself from the classroom. He went towards the office, sometimes students would leave a constancy or a message for the teacher so the absence wouldn’t hurt their final grade.

Most of the teachers wouldn’t even care about the constancies, thinking it is only an excuse for being lazy and miss class. Logan did care about his students, and knew certain circumstances could and would affect them outside of their control, so he makes sure to give a little extra help if anything of the sorts occurred, but the students needed to present something that made sure it was completely necessary to miss a class.

Once he got to the office, he asked for any message or constancy from Elliot. The secretary didn’t had any of those things, Logan thanked the secretary and left towards his class. He stopped in the corridor and took out his phone to check if he got any email from the student, his mail box was empty. He got to his class, several students were talking instead of reading. Typical.

-Alright, go back to your desks and continue reading- Logan said as he pointed at a couple students who were sat over their desks. Everyone returned and continue reading.

Logan sat down at his desk and organize his notes. He glance at the empty desk. What were the odds of capturing Crimson and suddenly one of Logan’s best students wasn’t there? Odd. And, if true, heartbreaking.

NOON:

Last class of the day was dismissed; Virgil was more than happy, it was one he hated after all.

Instead of telling Logan or Gregory, since they probably were in class, he decided to walk home. It was common for Virgil to do so, he knew all the streets pretty well and frequently used the public transportation. And it’s totally not because he goes at night fighting minor criminals and leaving the crime scene as fast as possible.

Virgil walked out of the campus and across the street towards a café. He didn’t exactly like it there, the coffee really sucked and the ambience was shit, but since his favorite place was down for the moment he didn’t had other options. The only good thing from that place were the pastries, for some reason pastries were not the specialty there. The person owning the place was very dumb or had too much faith in the horrible and poor excuse of coffee. Virgil could say that place made him very bitter.

He got the establishment and order a chocolate muffin. It looked grey, literally. As if someone stole very grey clouds and paste them to the walls. The first time Virgil got there he thought it was in renovations, but in reality, that was the aesthetic they decided to get.

Once he got his muffin and left. Virgil started walking while eating his chocolate muffin, he took out his phone and started scrolling through his social media. There were some pictures and artwork of several heroes, he always thought it was cute how some people show appreciation through art. Sometimes he even finds artwork for Mender, which makes him feel good and flustered. He closes the app to open Tumblr and starts scrolling down his dash; talking about fanart, Virgil has been looking through some pictures about an angel and a demon. He doesn’t know which show are those characters from but he finds them pretty awesome and the art is always amazing and really, really, really gay. 

-Wow, this is gay- he chuckles between bites.

Virgil continue walking when a sudden explosion caught his attention, making him drop the rest of his muffin and cover his ears. He look up and looked around, in the other side of the street there was a bank with smoke and panicked people coming out of it. Virgil frown and ran towards an alley, hiding behind a dumpster, he took off his hoodie and put it in his backpack, leaving it in the ground. Then he looked at the black belt he was wearing and with a push of a button in the center, tiny particles started to cover him up until his superhero uniform was complete.

He ran out of the alley and towards the bank, people were still running and screaming in terror, whatever or whoever was there it sure terrified everyone. Virgil, now Mender, enter the bank looking around in a cautious manner. He saw people on the floor, their eyes were glowing with a green spiral and wouldn’t move at all. Mender got close to one of them and pressed his fingers in their forehead, physically they were fine but they wouldn’t snap out of whatever trance they were in.

A sudden fit of laughter drag his attention towards the vaults, Mender stood up and walked carefully towards the cackles. The few people who weren’t in trance were still curled up, hiding under the counters. He got close to them and made them leave as quietly as possible, the people mouth a thank you when they passed beside him. Mender made sure they were out before getting closer.

He had a clear view of the vault. In the middle of the vault there was a man laughing, his attire looked like something a pompous prince would use. His garb and pants were completely black, he was also wearing…high heels?

Several ornaments were silver, except for a big almost transparent image of an octopus in his garb, which was a dark green, the tentacles surrounded the arms of the villain; it also seem he had… glitter all over his attire, as if a child throw a big bag of the finest glitter over him. A masquerade was covering his face, it was black with silver painting, with a couple feathers and a broken crown glued to it.

\- Isn’t this a huge BOOTY?!- The man laughed while holding 2 bags together.

Mender moved his hand towards his belt to grab one of the gadgets, but suddenly felt a hand over his shoulder and a strong shock all over his body. It was a painful feeling, he thought he was going to die from it. He dropped to the ground hugging himself.

-Is this the best hero they got!? – Another man groan –How are we supposed to be well known and feared when they don’t even send the best of the best?- He then kick Mender in his side, making him lay in the ground.

Mender’s view was blurry, but he could see the other man walk over him. He wore black pants, boots with also high heels (what was wrong with this two?), his garb was white with golden ornaments, he wore red gloves and he was also wearing a masquerade but it was red with golden trimmings and a crown. It looked cleaner than the other man’s mask.

-Come on, brother! Cheer up! We can go buy whatever you want with this pair!- He hold the bags closer and moved his shoulders in a suggestive way. Mender was healing himself discreetly. 

-Could you act more mature for once?- The other man said

-You want mature? Sure! DICKS! BALLS! CU- The man with both bags is cut off by a tiny shock from the other man. –OUCH!-

-Let’s just leave already, shall we?- 

Mender manage to stood up and block their way out, to the surprise of both villains.

-Are you two new or what? - Mender said in a pissed off manner.

-Shit!! Didn’t you shock him? - Asked the man with the green attire, taken aback.

-I did!- The other man said, almost offended. –How are you standing up?!- He yelled.

-Why would I tell you, prep? - Mender sneered.

The man with black attire chuckled while the man in white gasped. – I AM A PRINCE, YOU EMO NIGHTMARE!- He charge his hand with electricity while Mender grabbed the yellow gadget from his belt. He throw it in the villains’ direction, the man with white attire hold back the attack and pushed his brother out of away. The man closed his eyes and covered himself waiting for that thing to explode or something, but nothing happened. He looked at Mender and laughed.

-Is that the best you have?! You’re pathetic- He raised his hand towards Mender and tried to summon electricity, he notices nothing coming from his hands. Mender crossed his arms and smirk.

-What’s the matter, princey? - Mender asked mischievous.

The man looked at his brother in bewilderment, they were confused and slightly afraid. The green attire man let go of the bags he was holding and ran towards Mender. Mender was thrown aback and quickly tried to hold on one of his gadgets, the villain was closed and he was waiting for a punch that never came. The green attire man placed a hand over his eyes and a green light was the only thing Mender saw.

Suddenly it was completely dark, Mender was walking in a dark street, and a fade light above him was the only source he had to see around. He felt several hands all over him, dragging him away from someone who was screaming his name and trying to get him. Then he saw how the man was being kicked and punch severely by other man. Mender was screaming horrified while still being dragged until everything was consumed by darkness.

Mender fell to his knees, he was sitting in the floor crying and panicking. The green attired villain sigh in relief while his brother was still confused.

-Ro?- The man asked the white attired man.

-Let’s go before he gets up again-

Both man grabbed 2 bags each of money and ran out of there, only the white attire man looking behind him for a few seconds before leaving the crime scene. Some minutes passed and 2 heroes got there, one chased the villains while the other walked inside the bank to make sure people were alright and to look for damages. She went towards each and every person and tried to wake them up from their stupor without avail. She then opt for throwing a bit of water in their faces which seem to work well, getting some very confused looks and a scream of horror before calming down.

She then walked towards the vault cautiously, finding Mender sat down without responding.

-Mender? - she said surprised, recognizing the young hero. She walked towards him.

–Are you alright? Mender?-

She crouch besides him and saw he was in the same state like the others victims so she splash a bit of water in his face and he was thrown aback, looking around in a complete panic.

-Wh-What??- His eyes were full of tears. Besides him, he saw the young hero from the other day, the girl with hydrokinesis?

-Are you ok, Mender? - She asked worried.

-I…I think so… Uh…- He tried to stand up but his legs were wobbling, she stood up and let her hand out so he could hold it, Mender hold it. –I’m… Sorry… I-I didn’t catch your… name- he said embarrassed.

-Real one or hero one? - She smiled

\- Non … - He said rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the nightmarish sensation.

-Well, hero Flow at your service, Mr. Mender- She said cheerfully while extending her hand.

-Don’t call me Mr…I’m not that old…-He said with a half chuckle taking her hand. She smiled warmly.

Both heard the voices of the other victims so Flow ran out of the vault to attend to them. Mender stayed for a moment, looking around. They didn’t steal as much as he thought but that didn’t impede the guilt to crawl in his chest.

The villains got away, and it was his fault.

Flow made sure everyone was fine before starting with the questions, Mender walked towards her and the other people. The victims were confused and shaken, some were saying how they were feeling fear and paralyzed, others said it was like a never ending nightmare.

The other hero, named Bright Raven, flew over the bank. His body was covered in with light until he landed in the entrance. He went towards Flow and told her something before going towards Mender, who was attending a guard that was shocked by the villain in the white attire. Once the young hero finished, she walked away after saying “thank you”. Bright Raven got closer and placed a hand on Mender’s back making him jolt in surprise.

-Chill, M. It’s just me- said the hero.

Mender let out an exhale -Hey…-

Bright Raven sit down next to the young hero. The both looked at Flow while she was doing her job.

-She is very social…- Said Mender. –Did Dot assign her to you?-

-Yeah, she is very quirky but nice- Bright Raven said with a kind smile. He then looked at Mender while the other hero looked at the group of people. –She told me you were in trance-

Mender flinched. And look down embarrassed.

-Vee, are you ok? - The other hero asked, concern showing in his voice.

-Yeah- He said standing up.

-Hey- Bright Raven stood up and hold his arm. –It’s ok if you aren’t-

-I’m fine, N. - Mender said numbly –Let me go-

-You know I need to tell L about this, right? - He said in a serious manner.

-Don’t- Mender looked directly at his eyes.

-You know you shouldn’t be doing this alone, you didn’t call for back up- the older hero said without letting go.

Mender manages to pull his arm out of his grip. –Since when did you turn into a pain in the ass? – He groan and mumbled –First dad, then Dee, now you?-

-Vee- the other hero gets interrupted

-Not a word about this- Mender said pointing a finger at the other. He lower his face and looked down –Please-

Nate sighed. –Fine, but don’t do it again. You could have hurt yourself…Those two villains… they are a royal pain in the ass-

The older hero walked towards the group of people, Flow was already finishing up the questioning, all written down in a notebook she had.

“She came prepared for this? How cute.” Mender thought.

He walked out of the building and ran quickly, trying to avoid being looked by other people and the press. He went to the alley and got his backpack, he press the button in his belt and his suit was put away. Virgil rest his back in the wall and tried to take deep breaths, he was aghast. He didn’t expect this two villains to be so dangerous, he could have seriously been hurt way worse than any other time he tried to fight other villains.

However, the nightmare he has had for a while was clearer. Virgil felt he was close to knowing who was the man screaming his name. Now he knew it wasn’t Logan, he didn’t looked like Logan at all. If it was his “real” father, maybe he could search for him. It’s not that he doesn’t love Logan or that he wasn’t enough, but Virgil was and is curious to know where he came from. The story he was told about how he was found was weird, it was as if he came out of nowhere. He wanted to know more about his past and who his real father was.

Maybe if he fights this villains again and lets the green attire villain to trance him, he could get a clearer image of the man’s face… That’s the worst idea he has had ever… He should head home now, before any other shocking surprise happens…

NIGHT:

At sundown, the heroes were at home. Logan was grading his students’ homework from last week in his office, while Virgil was in his bedroom decompressing from that day. He didn’t tell anyone what had happened and hope he wasn’t taken any photo. By now, they all ate and went on with their normal routines.

At 8, Logan would head out to the association and be back at 11 pm if there was nothing to be done or was forced by Dot to go home. Virgil would stay at least at 12 am trying to sleep and failing in the process, grabbing his phone and scrolling through tumblr. Now, the only one missing was Gregory, he usually would sleep the rest of the day away right after school or he would do any kind of chore around the department to avoid doing homework. He wasn’t very consistent on certain things, the only predictable thing he does is walking in the park at night.

Gregory grabbed his backpack and got out of the department, taking his keys with him. Most of the time he would walk around with no direction, just to decompress, other times he would bring his homework or a book and sit down in a bench. At midnight people would usually be at home, but not him. For some reason, he loved being in the darkness and reading with the help of the fade street light.

It was very dark except for the street lights that were glowing. Some had the distinctive orange hue of old age while others seem to be replaced by the white light. The night was the perfect temperature and no person was in sight, he went and sat down in a bench and took out one of Logan’s favorite books. He was ready to finish up the rest of “The Murder of Roger Ackroyd” when suddenly his phone buzzed. Thinking it was one of the other heroes or the association he picked it up, frowning at the name that appeared over the text. Gregory left it by his side and tried to concentrate in the book, but the phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. Several messages took for Gregory to pick it up again and send an “Alright” before putting the book back in his bag and walking away from the park.

It wasn’t that late, at least around 9 or 10 pm, so taxis should still be around. Gregory waited in the sidewalk next to a taxi’s stops. He extended his arm when he saw one car approaching, the taxi slow down and stopped completely in front of him. The doors were unlocked and Gregory got inside.

-To where?- The driver asked.

-A bar call ¨The Others¨- Gregory said politely.

The driver nodded, he started the record and drove away while Gregory scrolled through his phone, checking his twitter for any kind of news or to see a post from any of the people he follows.

The news of the bank robbery pop up in his phone, a lot of people were talking about it and retweeting it. Gregory looked one tweet that had a link to the news article, he press it and he went to the web page. He looked through the pictures taken of the crime scene, there were no casualties but there was a lot of damage that would need to be taken care of. After scrolling more he looked at the pictures of Bright Raven (Nate) and Flow (Oh, the new girl…Morgan was it?). They seem to have taken care of the problem, except that no villain was caught. Gregory frown, he started to read one of the paragraphs describing how the heroes were late to stop the pair of villains who assaulted several people and manage to escape with at least 4 bags of money.

He looked through more photos to see which villains were, there was only one picture of the criminals that was taken by an amateur, it only showed one of the villains but it was good enough. Gregory could see the black attire and the masquerade as well as a mustache, the villain looked like a bad guy from one of those old western movies where the villain wore a black hat and looked disheveled.

He continue scrolling and read one quote of one the victims. It said:

¨All this suppose heroes are useless!! The first hero couldn’t even fight back and the other 2 got late!! They have only one job and they can’t do it properly! ¨

Gregory raised an eyebrow in confusion. ¨3 heroes were at the bank?¨ he thought. He looked around the page to search if there was any picture of the other hero. In text, the first hero was mention a couple times but no name or picture was given. ¨That´s weird… I´d have to ask Nate tomorrow. ¨

The taxi parked in the front of the bar.

-That’d be 10.56- the driver said, looking at him through the mirror.

-Thanks- Gregory said while taking out 11 dollars, he gave it to the driver and he got off. The taxi drove away.

The street was really dark, the street light weren’t enough to light the whole place. The bar was a different story. It had a big bright neon sign and several white lamps illuminating the entrance. You could see this place from afar like it was a lighthouse. Music was so loud it could be heard from outside and several people were leaving the place very intoxicated.

Gregory sighed and walked towards the entrance where he was stopped by the security guard.

-ID?- the security guard asked.

Gregory took out his wallet to get his ID, he show it to the security guard who gave him a wary glare before letting him enter. The hero walked between the people who were dancing to the music playing in the background, it was very uncomfortable due to some being very intoxicated or sweaty or both.

He continue walking until he got the bar and sat down in one of the stools. Gregory looked around and saw the people dancing while screaming incoherent non sense, probably trying to sing the lyrics of the song. In the darkest parts of the establishment, some people were actually talking in individual tables.

-What can I get you?- Gregory jumped from the sudden sound. In the waves of loud noises, the server’s voice pierced through all. 

-Just water- he said composing himself. The server went away and came back with a glass of cold water.

Before Gregory could sip the cold drink, a hand smacked his back and it was accompanied with a loud yell.

-GURL! What is this nonsense!?-

Gregory cough up the water that now was in his lungs and tried to look to his side. A man with a white ripped shirt and jeans, wearing a pair of sunglasses was sitting next to him, smiling mischievously. He was holding a jacket over his shoulder.

-4 shots! And a sex in the beach- said in a cheerful tone.

The server smiled and rolled their eyes and went ahead to do the order.

-Wow… You really don’t want to get home tonight…- Gregory said still coughing lightly, cleaning the water with a napkin.

-What are you talking ‘bout? The 4 shots are for you!- said the man, still smiling. His back was towards the server and was looking at the people dancing around.

-Thanks, but no- Gregory said while drinking water carefully, glancing over the guy for any kind of surprise. 

-Come on!! You used to shove a whole bottle! What happened to the fun Deceit?- He almost yelled.

Gregory shoot a glare at him, placing the water down.

-I sometimes wonder how we’re even alive. A presume your identity is known by everyone in the city at this point- he glared seriously at the man.

-They wished! I change people’s lives for the best!- he said sitting to look at the server, who brought the drinks and placed them in front of both men.

-Here ya’ go, babe!- The man pushed the shots towards Gregory who kept glaring daggers. The other man started drinking his beverage as if it was the last. He placed his half empty glass down and looked at Gregory who was still glaring and not grabbing any shot.

-FINE! I guess I’ll drink by myself tonight! - He hold one of the shots and shove it down, coughing afterwards and laughing.

-Why did you wanted to see me, Remy?- Gregory asked unamused and annoyed.

Remy looked at him, taken aback by the tone. –Can’t I just call up my little old ex-partner in crime and hang out in our favorite spot?- He smiled cheerfully.

\- No, this is way too risky - He said while looking at his water.

The other man gave an airy laugh. –If it was that risky, you wouldn’t have come Mr. Reformed- Remy laughed while mixing one of the shots in his beverage. Gregory pulled his drink away and gave Remy his cold water.

-Hey!- Remy yelled. –I was drinking that!!-

-Not anymore- Gregory hold the drink and took a sip, wincing at the taste, it was bitter and strong.

-Sheesh- Remy said while drinking the water slowly. They sit there, the sound of the music and chats surrounding them.

There was nothing much to talk about, they have known each other for a while. Always sticking up and taking care of each other; some friendships would end when one takes another path in life, but not this one.

Remy wasn’t happy at all to know his best friend was capture, practically stripped away from him, and hell knows he was not at all happy when Gregory was now playing for the good guys. Gregory did tried to convince Remy to turn around a new leaf but he wouldn’t budge. After several fights from both sides, they just gave up on fighting each other. They didn’t find any pleasure on doing so anyway.

Remy knew he was still his friend after Gregory let him, well _Sleep_ , escape after one of his robbery plans went wrong. Some heroes were already suspicious of Gregory, they didn’t buy that the villain knock him out. His powers should have been enough to defeat the bad guy, but he didn’t. From that point on, Gregory and Remy had to find ways to see each other. They still maintain communication through calls and messages, but they couldn’t go anyplace together in fear of putting each other in danger. At least Gregory feared that, Remy didn’t give a fuck whether he was caught or not, he find tricky ways to slip out of the law’s grip. It wasn’t exactly a surprise Remy wanted to hang out or something of the sorts, but his insistence on the matter was what made Gregory accept to meet up.

Now, if something Gregory knows very well about the both of them is that they like their drinks. He had stopped drinking when Logan caught him in the act. He had to learn other ways to cope from his past situations, Gregory actually got better on that matter so it wasn’t that bad. Remy did had more control than him, however, when a difficult or really bad situation arrived, he would drink and drink until he was blackout drunk instead of talking about what was troubling him.

-What’s wrong? - Gregory said firmly.

-What? - Remy looked at his friend with a half-smile, a bit surprised by the question.

-What’s wrong? – Gregory asked again. -You wanted to see me all of the sudden and you tried to get alcohol poison a few minutes ago-

-It was just a drink and 2 shots!! By the way, mine!- Remy went to hold one of the shots but Gregory hit his hand. Remy rolled his eyes and went to grab the water instead.

-Remy- He hold his friend’s shoulder. –What’s wrong? - He looked at him in his eyes, his tone was serious and he had a concern look. Remy notice the expression in his friend’s face, he then looked away and to the glass of water. He was quiet for a moment. He gulped.

-Something is going to happen…- Remy said stumbling through his words. 

-What?-

-I heard your friends capture Crimson- Remy stated, nonchalantly. His face reflect numbness.

-Yeah, they did- Gregory said. He wanted to tell him about the whole ordeal, but he couldn’t disclose any information due to Remy’s gossipy nature.

-You should have done so sooner…- Remy started to sip the water.

-What do you mean?- Gregory replied quickly, baffled by that respond. He waited for Remy to place the glass down.

-He hasn’t talked yet?- Remy kept his eyes on the glass. 

-No… L- He paused. -Syllogism was supposed to question him tonight or tomorrow…- So close, even saying a name could be dangerous.

-Well… Let’s just say, the bad guy he was working for is really fucked up…- Remy said with a nervous chuckle.

-I need you to be clearer than that, Rem…-

-Look, I’d tell you more but I really don’t know much about this boss guy. One time one of his zombies got in my house, Greg. MY HOUSE! I don’t even know how they knew who I was or where I lived- He passed his hand through his hair, and shuffled it.

“His”? So it’s a man...

-What do you mean by zombie? What did he wanted?- Gregory asked, paying close attention to what his friend was saying.

\- The zombie guy wasn’t talking. He had a loudspeaker stick to his chest. He looked really, really fucking pale, and his eyes were sky blue. Not like normal blue eyes, his eyes were glowing blue. It was fucking creepy, he was acting like a fucking zombie. GOD, IT WAS SO FUCKING WEIRD! - Remy shook his hands as if to get rid of the chills sensation. 

-What did he wanted?-

-He wanted me to work for him, to use my powers to bring people somewhere. He didn’t say a location, I had to agree before he said anything else- He hold the glass of water closely.

-Did you accept?!- Gregory was confused and worried.

-FUCK NO! HE WAS BEING A CREEP! WHO IN THE FUCK GETS IN YOUR BEDROOM AT 2 IN THE MORNING!?- Remy shivered. –At least he didn’t insist and went away. Still! I had to move the fuck away from there, fuck that!!-

-I suppose you don’t know why he is kidnapping people…- Gregory asked almost disappointed to not know more information.

-From what I’ve heard from other… Comrades…- He said almost in a mumbled. –He wants to do like… An army of sorts… I mean, I could see it in his messenger but no one knows why he needs it- Remy then drink more water and put it in front of his friend.

-Alright…- Gregory said, it was a lot of information to process.

At least they got one villain out of the streets, but if what Remy is said was completely true, and not a very bad hallucination with a type of drug, then somewhere, out there in the city, was a very creepy, dangerous man planning to strike. Why, how, where and when were the questions that aren’t going to get a clear answer that night. They had to wait and see.

–I’m glad you text me for this… If you need protection or anything I could try to convince Logan to help you out…- Gregory stated and sip the mixed drink a bit. 

Remy turned his head slowly and a wide smile started to form in his face -…Who’s Logan…?-

FUCK. –No one…- He said nonchalantly.

-Is it one of your hero friends?- He gasped – Is he hot?-

Gregory started to blush. –No! He’s just a friend!-

-Bitch, song as old as time! You can’t deceive your best friend, I know all your dirty secrets and can read you like an open book!- Remy laughed. As quick as the tension came, as quick as it dissipated.

Gregory was blushing profusely and banged his head in the counter, he covered himself with his arms while his friend was laughing. The sound of the bar was very alive; the lights were very shiny and people were still drinking and dancing, everyone was in their own business. Time was passing by, and both friends were now catching up in their usual lives, their normal lives. No hero duty, no villainy plots. Just life itself.

Gregory and Remy drank the two last shots in one quick swung before they had to part ways again, back to their work, studies, hero and villain lives. They should hang out more frequently, Gregory would be lying if he say he didn’t miss the old days. He was very happy where he was, Virgil and Logan were also his friends now too but Remy was his friend first and it did sting a bit to not see him as frequently as they used to. At least Remy knows when to step out of trouble, and that gave Gregory some sort of comfort.


	5. Chapter IV

A couple days passed, Logan was busy with both his civil and hero job. During class, he continue to notice Elliot’s absence and the suspicion he had before grew stronger. The hero was completely sure the villain in the cell was his missing student, not only due to missing classes, the rest of his students would comment and talk about not knowing where Elliot is. Even Kai, a student who usually doesn’t like to chat or be gossipy, was getting involve. He usually was quite care free and rude, but ever since Crimson was capture Kai has shown signs of being worried, even snapping at another student during Logan’s class due to an awful comment about suicide.

Gregory has been trying to get any information out of Crimson, asking in the kindest way possible but to no avail. The older hero was getting worried, the main objective was to get enough information to make a statement for the police so they didn’t had to interrogate them. Unfortunately, Crimson didn’t want to talk to anyone at all, this only made the Police increasingly annoying for Dot and Logan. Usually Larry would try to appease his higher commanders but most of them were not fond of the association.

So now at least 10 officers arrived and went straight into the basement without asking permission nor any type of reinforcement. Dot stopped Logan from going with them, remarking: “let them, this will be a lesson”. She really disliked when people got hurt, but when said people didn’t follow instructions Dot didn’t felt so bad. It’s not like they didn’t knew, Larry has said he explained the rules multiple times, to both new and old officers, so they shouldn’t cause any trouble. At least some security guards were down there so maybe they wouldn’t do anything so stupid nor would get in too much trouble.

That was a hopeful thought…

-HELP!- One officer cried out as they got out of the elevator.

Only 5 officers came out of the elevator.

This shouldn’t have been difficult. They were just supposed to ask simple questions and book it. Sure, maybe a hero should have gone with them, but as long as the villain remained inside the cell, they should have had more power over Crimson. They couldn’t have been so stupid to let them out, it was the main rule! But alas… Some people are not good listeners. 

Back to the main problem.

One villain was out and there were, surely, officers down.

Logan grabbed his coat and protective glass and got out of his office, good thing he didn’t had a class to give that morning, because that day a lot of heroes weren’t there. Most of them are from other cities and come there from time to time to get information or investigations. The ones living in the building were few and new, they are helpful but sometimes too eager and careless. It would be like babysitting them, just a couple older heroes get team up with young heroes so they can learn from them. Good thing Logan already had Virgil and Gregory, even though they sometimes would bring havoc and disobey most of the time…

From the few heroes who were there, only 3 heroes weren’t occupied helping the panicked or harmed officers. This heroes were Flow, Shadow Charmer; a young man who can control shadows and hide in them, and Crusher, a fighting girl with enormous strength.

-You three, come with me-

The four heroes got into the elevator and after pressing a code only Logan and Dot knew, they went down. As they got closer and closer, the heat begin to rise.

-I don’t think this was a good idea- Crusher said crossing her arms.

-There’s no other access to the basement…yet…-Logan said, as he made a mental note “design more entrances/exits”. –Shadow Charmer, could you go ahead? Let’s try a surprise attack on our guest-

-A’right- Shadow Charmer turned into a shadow and slip out of the elevator.

There was silence for a moment before one of the heroes decided to speak.

-So…Do you find him hot?- Crusher asked Flow referring to Shadow Charmer.

-EXCUSE ME!?- screamed Flow embarrassed.

-I would appreciate it if you didn’t discuss personal manners during work time- Logan said, outside he was maintaining composure but internally he really felt uncomfortable. 

-Sorry- Flow said while blushing

-Whatever- Crusher kept her arms crossed 

The silence remain…for seconds.

-When are you gonna bang him?-

-STOP TALKING!- Flow screamed, her cheeks blushing even more

-¿Por qué tenía que quedarme atorado con estas dos?- Logan asked himself in a whisper while covering his face.

Shadow Charmer slip out of the elevator doors without any trouble and start looking around for any sign of the villain. It’s a good thing he didn’t felt any type of pain in shadow form because the elevator door was melted and red. _Someone_ was trying to open it.

Before he could go warn the other heroes, Shadow Charmer heard the steps of what he assumed was the villain, and decided to get them first.

It shouldn’t be difficult, the basement was basically just a big hall with rooms in the sides; few captured villains were looking through the glass door curiously, others were reading without paying attention to whatever disaster was going on outside their room. Shadow Charmer walk slowly, he got to a part where several cells were unused.

He took notice at one light up cell and saw a villain who, according to the papers in the archive stick in the door, was already prepared to be socialization outside of the building. A rapid knock was heard and Shadow Charmer look up to see a girl who was frantically pointing behind him. Before he could react, a ball of flames was thrown at him and he shrieked in pain.

The rest of the heroes finally got to the basement, but the doors were still extremely hot to touch. Flow didn’t had enough water to cool it down and Crusher couldn’t touch the door at all, Logan thought fast and built a freeze laser gun with the pieces in his box. Once the door was completely frozen, Crusher took few steps back, as much as she could and throw herself in to the door, breaking it into pieces. The three heroes stood in the hallway and saw the villain Crimson engulf in flames, looking down at their comrade whose back was badly injured.

-TELL ME THE CODE!- Crimson shouted desperately, not noticing the older hero approaching from behind them.

-You are not going anywhere- Logan said sternly. 

Crimson look back and saw the other heroes in fighting positions, when their eyes fell on Logan their flames flicker. The hero took notice of that.

-Get me out of here!- Crimson’s voice cracked.

-You cannot and will not leave. You need to take responsibility of the actions you’ve made- Logan’s voice was cold, his demeanor was strict and calm. This made Crimson anxious and took a step back when he saw the hero approaching them.

-I KNOW! I know… B-But I can’t stay here!! Nor in this city…- Crimson whispered the last part, their flames flickered for a moment before taking force and becoming slightly bigger than before. –Please!! Just take me out of here!! I PROMISE I WON’T DO ANY MORE HARM! I WILL LEAVE AND NO ONE WILL EVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!- They plead to the older hero.

-Why?- The question took aback the villain who suddenly look up.–Why are you so desperate to leave?- The coldness was still in his voice, but somehow it felt different to Crimson. As if it had a bit more of concern. 

Crimson stayed perplex in their place, the other heroes were ready to fight them but Logan stopped the younger heroes and start walking towards the villain. Crimson lift their hands as they saw the hero approach, Logan stayed still and lift his hands as well, to show them he didn’t had anything.

-Elliot-

Crimson froze in place, his flames flickered and turned yellow.

-Let me help you- Logan took a step. –You are safe here- The hero took another step, Crimson didn’t move. -Whoever is threatening you, they won’t ever find you here- Logan extended his arms towards the villain, and they focus his attention on Logan’s face, trying to read any emotion.

Elliot stayed in place, their flames went down as Logan almost reached him. Crusher and Flow slowly walked towards Logan but stopped when they saw the older hero placing a hand over the villain’s shoulder. The hero took off his protective glasses and look directly at his student.

-I promise you, you are safe here- He said as he look with concern at the student, who in return looked terrified at him- You have to tell me who are you afraid off though…-

Elliot then look down, shaking slightly.–I don’t know…I-I don’t know…- they broke up in tears, stuttering their sentences. Logan embraced the student who flinch at the touch but then let themselves cry in the teacher’s arms. Flow attended Shadow Charmer as Crusher went and search for the rest of the officers.

Logan escorted Elliot back to their cell while Flow and Crusher made sure to take the officers and their comrade up to get the burns treated. The officers didn’t had as many bruises as the hero but they still needed to be attended.

Once in the cell, Elliot lay down in the bed and got their mask off; under their eyes were dark marks, obviously they haven’t been sleeping well. Logan dragged the chair from the desk.

-How did you know…?- Elliot asked shyly.

Logan hummed in a questioning manner as he placed the chair in front of the student and sat down.

-How did you know it was me…?- They stated clearer.

-I had a suspicion… You missed your classes- Logan said nonchalantly

Elliot chuckled. –That’s…That isn’t enough evidence to immediately recognize me-

-Well personality, ways of speech and physical attributes are factors as well-

-Wow, Sherlock much, aren’t you?- Elliot said with a shy smile.

Logan smiled kindly but didn’t knew how to react. –I’ll take that as a compliment…-

Elliot sat down and chuckled tiredly, then looked down at their hands.

-I’m sorry…- They said without looking at their teacher. –I’m sorry I hurt people…-

Logan stared at the student, noticing how they kept their eyes glued to their own hands. -What happened, Elliot?- the hero questioned. –What made you do this? You are smart and a good kid, why would you do anything like this?-

Elliot hold their hands, tightening them until their knuckles were white. –What else was I supposed to do…?-

Logan went silent, he was confused by that respond. He waited for any sign of Elliot speaking before asking again. –What do you mean, Elliot?-

Elliot let out a breath they were holding. –I…It was a while ago… I-I didn’t… I- They placed their hands on their face trying to calm down.

-Take your time- Logan said calmly. –From the beginning, Elliot…-

They took deep breaths, their hands were shaking.

–I-It was… a year ago… I-I got kicked out from home wh-when my parents… when they found out about my powers…- They let out a watery chuckled –How they didn’t know before, I don’t know…- They paused for a moment before continuing.

-I was alone for a while… I only got my boyfriend, Micheal... He wasn’t exactly the best… but we were trying to make it work…-

Logan listened carefully, letting the young student vent. Tears were forming in Elliot’s eyes again, they closed them trying to get rid of the salty drops.

-Anyway… We used to live together… and one night, this…. _guy_ got into the apartment I shared with Micheal… The guy was… really creepy. He was just sitting in the couch, smiling at me. I don’t know how did he knew about my powers… but he knew and said he could help me control them…-

Elliot smiled -And he did… My emotions would usually make the fire go wild… But after he taught me how to manage it, it never went out of control!-

Their smile fade away. -And then… A couple… Months ago, he asked me for a favor…- They went silent for a moment. –I wanted to repay him…he did so much for me…. but I didn’t want to…To hurt people, to burn the buildings… I didn’t want to destroy anything… That’s why I was suppressing the in the first place!.... And when I denied…he kidnapped my boyfriend and threaten to “get rid of him” if I didn’t do what he said…-

-You were trying to get out of here so you could save your boyfriend?- Logan interrupted in a worried tone and wide eyes in surprise.

Elliot nodded. –…Micheal …-

The response shocked Logan.

-He… did something to him… But I don’t know what… Before I left the building, the day you capture me… he sent a picture of Micheal…His eyes were blue, a weird bright sky blue… His eyes were never like that… The guy might have done something to him…- They hide their face into their hands, shaking and sobbing. 

–What a god damn idiot I was… I shouldn’t have trusted him…-

Logan looked concern at Elliot, he placed a hand on Elliot’s shoulder and, hesitantly, pull them into a hug.

-I’m sorry this happened, Elliot…-

Elliot, shaken, hugged the hero back. Tears were streaming down their face, soaking Logan’s shoulder. The hero heard their sobs, painful and broken sobs, he hold dear his students as if they were his children, and it hurt hearing them like this. How didn’t he notice something was off?

-Elliot, I promise you I’ll get this villain. I will search for him and get your boyfriend safe and sound-

Elliot chuckled and sob more. It’s been a while since they got any type of comfort or kindness. They had to admit, Logan was their favorite teacher and every class with him made their day more bearable but now, it was in another level. Logan broke the hug and smiled gently, Elliot clean the tears off their eyes and clear their throat shyly.

The door of the cell was open to show Dot and some officers who were hiding behind her. Logan stood up and looked at his boss.

-So, I saw what you did…- Dot said nonchalantly and serious as she looked at Elliot, taking notice of their face. –I don’t like that one bit, mister…-

Elliot recoil in themselves. –Sorry, ma’am…-

Dot’s expression soften. -Oh, you do have manners! Well, that’s an improvement-

One of the officers interject. –That asshole almost killed us!-

Logan looked annoyed at the officer. –Did you follow the clear and direct orders I told you before letting you come here?-

-We don’t take orders from you! You might be a freak, but we don’t have to follow anything you say- said another officer

-Well, you should- Dot crossed her arms and turn towards the officers. –Under this establishment, you need to hear us and do as you’re told- The officers stayed quiet. She wasn’t that threatening but she sure was terrifying. Not only that, they knew Larry was “really good friends” with her, so they were not in the mood to be in any of their bad side.

-As for you- She pointed at Elliot –You need to take responsibility for this, so you will be punish accordingly-

Logan tried to intervene, but Elliot speak up. –What is that supposed to mean?-

-You’re cleaning up your mess. And you will be change to solitary confinement-

-This already felt like that…- Elliot mumbled.

-Syllogism, make sure to have annulment bracelets for him- Dot said as she was going to walk away.

-Them- Logan said.

-What?- She turned around surprised.

-Them, they identify as they/them- Logan cleared up.

-Oh, I’m so sorry. Make sure you have annulment bracelets for them- she clarified as she left the cell, Logan smiled at Elliot and left too. They could hear the officers shouting at both Dot and Logan, but both heroes just continue walking away. 

Elliot felt slightly glad to be referred on their correct pronouns, yet the fear of the mysterious villain and the guilt and regret of his actions were starting to crawl back. They laid back in bed, looking at the ceiling unsure of what would happen next. 

Sure, they will clean off the disaster, the hero they hurt will probably resent them as well as the ones he fought before. Elliot tried to calm their nerves down but it was impossible, all their life was one disaster after another. They didn’t meant to involver their boyfriend. They didn’t meant to hurt others. They didn’t want to do it. It was never ending pain, fear, disgust…

A knock sounded. Elliot woke up, they didn’t notice when they fell asleep. They look up to see who was in the door. A guy with messy hair and a purple jacket was staring at them while eating a cookie. Besides him, a guy with Yellow stripes in his hair wearing an Artic Monkeys shirt who was writing something down in clipboard, both were wearing a mask which didn’t match their outfits at all. Elliot sat down and stared back at them, recognizing the guy with the purple jacket. Suddenly the door open and both guys entered the room. Elliot back away in the bed dumbly.

-Good afternoon, Crimson-

- _Good afternoon, Crimson_ \- Virgil mocked Gregory. 

Gregory slowly turned to Virgil. –If you weren’t going to take this seriously, you should have stayed in the first floor-

-I wanted to see who was the asshole who messed up the hallway- Virgil stared at Elliot who then touch their face and remembered they didn’t had their mask on, in a panic they looked at their bed to search for it.

Gregory took notice of Elliot’s movements. -Don’t worry. We won’t disclose your identity-

Elliot stopped his movements and look back the heroes, staring at Gregory-How do I know that? You told me your name was Deceit- 

-Pfff… They are right, you are not very trustworthy- Virgil said smirking.

-Yes, and you are a delight yourself- Gregory said sarcastically. –Look. I am being honest. Any of the information you give me won’t be disclose. You are safe- He adjust his clipboard. –Now, you know the drill. I need you to tell me your full name and other things-

Elliot stared angrily at both heroes.

-Hmm… I don’t think they want too, Dee- Virgil said in a pouty way.

-I can see that, V.- Gregory sighed.

-Listen, buddy. If you want to get help, you have to talk- Virgil said to the villain. 

-How-Why should I have to tell you that?- Elliot remarked

-Look, Crimson. The only way you can get out of here is if you take the procedure Syllogism made, there’s no other option. You have nowhere to go- Gregory said as he looked at Elliot.

-But why do you need it? You haven’t responded that- Elliot asked again in an annoyed manner.

-To give it to the therapist, it’s safer this way for everyone involved- he answered.

Elliot blinked confused. A therapist?

They stared at both heroes, they seem sincere enough, even if one of them was named Deceit. If they were working with Logan, then maybe Elliot could trust them a bit.

-…Alright… But…- Elliot stuttered, the young heroes looked at them waiting for the rest of the sentence. –Why-Why a therapist?-

Gregory looked confused at Elliot. –What do you mean?-

-Why a therapist? Why do you have one?-

-…Well it certainly is so they don’t work at all…- Gregory said in a sarcastic tone as he stare deadpan at Elliot.

-I don’t need a therapist- Elliot remarked.

-Yeah, you do- Virgil said as he was scrolling through his phone. –Everyone inside this cell needs one…- he giggled. One couldn’t see through the mask, but Gregory was rolling his eyes while smiling.

-That’s the protocol we have and you have to follow it- Gregory said

Elliot stayed silent and lower their head, they stare at their hands.

Well, they couldn’t do anything now…Escaping was not a good idea anymore. And maybe they could use the help they are providing…

But does Elliot deserve it? Do they really deserve all this after all they’ve done? Why would they help them? Why would Logan… help them?

-Hey- Gregory step in, Elliot look up and saw the hero looking straight at them.

–This does help… Believe me, it does.- Gregory said, his voice had a concern tone. Virgil look at him and smiled kindly.

Elliot stared at the heroes. They thought for a moment, before evening their breath (when did it got so fast?) and speaking up again.

-A-alright…- Elliot said. –My name is Elliot Liberato…-


	6. Chapter V

The dreadful date day came like a flash. Logan was so busy between his jobs he forgot about the entire thing...Or at least he tried. Virgil would usually remind him about the date with messages through phone, for some reason he seemed more excited than Logan. At first the teacher thought it would be interesting and maybe fun to meet someone outside his work place, but now he was getting second, third and even fourth thoughts about the whole ordeal. He considered not going at all, but that would have been really rude towards the date.

The main issue was going out with a complete stranger. Sure, Virgil did gave him the full info from the dating site and the guy seemed reasonable and decent enough, but this was a huge jump out of his comfort zone. Logan had a lot of troubles talking to anyone, let alone a potential love interest. Needless to say, he wasn’t thrill about going out on an uncomfortable social ritual.

The first thing his son did after school was to get into Logan’s closet and pull all the clothes he had, deciding on what his dad should wear to impress the date. The teacher and Gregory got home a couple hours later and Virgil quickly throw the chosen clothes to his father.

-What is it this…?- Logan asked.

-It’s for your date, come on- Virgil said as he went back to the room.

-Tha-that was today…? -Logan stuttered a very noticeable lie.

-Yes! Now get dressed!- Virgil shout.

Gregory frown at the scene, but hid his annoyance with a smirk.

-Why are you so insistent, Virge? Let your old man go at his own pace- He said as he walked towards the hallway, passing Logan’s room and going into his own bedroom.

-I am… not that old…- Logan mumbled

Virgil got out of the room and walked towards his dad holding 2 ties. –For as long as I have been under this roof, he has been coop up here or the office. He should think outside the work place-

Gregory left his backpack and went back to the living where the whole scene was unfolding-Yeah, right. Because you are such an expert on the subject- Gregory said sarcastically, a bit of annoyance showing in his tone. 

-Listen. I might not be the best at this things, but I sure as hell know when someone needs a break- Virgil said as he throw the ties at his dad to hold.

-Virgil, I have to focus on my work. A partner is just… A distraction- Logan said stumbling in his words.

-That’s the point- Virgil said nonchalantly. Both Logan and Gregory give him a confused look.

–I mean, like…Ugh… Look, dad. I think this could be good for you, meeting someone outside your jobs, maybe relax for a bit-

-I relax with our usual café trips- Logan stated.

-Yeah, but that’s just our thing. You always tell me to get friends, which I do have. You need someone that isn’t from work- Virgil said as he dragged Logan.

Gregory stopped Virgil from going into Logan’s room.

-Virgil, don’t you think you’re being a bit controlling here? I mean, Logan seems _so_ comfortable right now-

Virgil looked at his dad, Logan was still holding the clothes in a nervous bundle. He let go of his dad.

-Virgil, why are you so desperate on me getting a partner?- Logan asked his son.

He always had exaggerated reactions over certain matters, this case was really odd none the less. Virgil bit his thumb and let out a breath.

-Dad, I already told you. You’ve been coop up here or the office, you don’t go out at all. I don’t mean for you to get a partner right away. At least just a friend that isn’t from your job, you’ve been looking…gloomier than usual-

Gregory snorted. –That’s pure gold coming from you-

Virgil rolled his eyes. –I just want you to have fun outside all the mess of work, ok? You deserve it…- He said as he put his hands inside the hoodie pockets not looking how Logan was astonished and moved by the gesture.

Virgil’s healing power was amazing, a truly incredible and wonderful power which helps everyone around him but what Logan appreciated more was his son’s perceptiveness and care for others wellbeing. Even when Virgil was usually anxious and closed down in public places, every time someone wasn’t feeling well he would know and try to help as much as he could. It seems he perceived how Logan was overworking himself and just thought a change of pace would help his father. Logan held the clothes tightly, trying to hold back the overwhelming joy he was feeling in his chest.

-Alright, Virgil. I’ll go out- He said calmly. Virgil look up at his father and smiled lightly. Logan walk over to his room and closed it.

Gregory wasn’t at all happy about this, he was furious. What if this nobody of a dude make Logan fall for him? Or worst? The thought made his insides burn. He wanted to get this guy out of the equation, maybe just disappear him for a night. No one would notice. Maybe Logan but it doesn’t matter, he didn’t wanted to go in the first place, right? Was the storage place still open?

…

He is thinking really crazy again. Those kind of thoughts were normal for Gregory, at some points they would pop out and he would be able to just move one but this time they were getting worst, not only worst they were increasing and were relentless. He really hated them and hated himself for having them. Gregory knows he wouldn’t even act on them but it was really annoying and tiring to try to push them deep down, especially when he was jealous. He should know by now Logan and he were never meant to be.

-Hey, Dee. You ok?- Virgil asked the other hero, who was staring at the ground rather intensely.

-…Wha…?- Gregory mind halted and looked at Virgil. Virgil was patting Gregory in his arm, looking worried. –Yeah. I’m fine, just tired-

Gregory went to his room and closed the door behind him. Virgil didn’t thought twice about his friend… He thought 5 times if something was wrong. Gregory wasn’t the talkative type of person, especially not about personal stuff unless there was something really, really wrong or important. Virgil wonder what was bothering him and if he should press on, but he decided against it at the end since Gregory wouldn’t budge anyway. He’ll ask later, now his friend probably needed rest. 

Logan had finished showering and putting on the clothes Virgil chose which he didn’t even remember he had. Maybe he bought them for something but never used them and eventually forgot they even existed. He fix his tie and then looked at the mirror to fix his hair, Logan didn’t exactly care much whether or not he was attractive he cared about looking professional. Although once he looked at himself he thought Virgil had a point, he did look rather tired…and sad in some sort of way.

Maybe the change of routine would help him a bit. Of course he wouldn’t get a partner right away, but meeting someone new could be good for his mental state. Someone that didn’t reminded him of work or anything of the sorts, talking about other type of topics and…

Wait… Logan’s life is work, he doesn’t know what other topics there are…

- _Abort mission_ -

His phone buzzed. There was a new message from an unknown number popping in the screen. 

_Hey is this Logan? HI! I’m Patton! I just wanted to make sure if we’re meeting at The Attic Café._

Oh…

Logan didn’t even catch the name of this guy before. Patton… And… What café is that? He’ll have to ask Virgil, he probably decided the meeting place for him.

_Greetings. Yes, this is Logan. And the café is adequate. At what time should I meet you?_

Logan put down the phone and finished fixing his attire. He grabbed his keys and his phone, heading out of the room. The phone buzzed again and a new message appeared.

_I’ll be there at 6! Don’t be LATTE!_

Is…Is that a pun?

Logan give the benefit of the doubt and thought it might have been the auto corrector. Virgil was eating as he scrolled down in his phone, looking at some posts. When Logan walk by he stared at his dad and hold back the excitement.

-You look great, dad- Virgil commented.

Logan scratch his head flustered. –Don’t you think this is too much? We are meeting at a café after all-

-You are showing who you are, and what’s more you than formal clothes and a tie?- Virgil throw finger guns. Logan still seemed unsure. –You’ll be fine, dad. I bet you are gonna make this guy fall for you in a second-

-I think the only thing that will fall are his ears- Gregory said as he walked by the kitchen. He had changed his clothes to casual ones.

-You are going out?- Logan asked

-Yeah- Gregory said as he went towards the door.

-You said you were tired- Virgil said as he stared at Gregory, looking suspiciously at him.

-Not anymore. I’m just meeting a friend-

-Do you need a ride?- Logan questioned as he went to grab the keys from his pocket.

-Nah, I’ll walk. It’s not that far anyway. Tell the guy I wish him luck with you- He smirked and left the home.

Logan chuckled and hold the keys. –I better get going as well-

-Later, dad- Virgil waved as he kept scrolling through his phone.

Logan closed the door, then remember he didn’t know where the place was. He was going inside again when his phone buzzed. In the screen there was a message from Virgil, he had send the address of the café. Sometimes he thinks Virgil might have telepathy as well but decides to keep it a secret to mess with him. Or maybe he is just really perceptive. Logan went out of the department building, got in his car and drove away. 

Gregory saw as Logan drove away and kept walking. He walked all the way from home to the bar he went the other day to meet Remy. He thought it would make him cool down from the whole situation but nothing had changed. Why was he so mad and so… sad? It was a stupid crush. It didn’t do anyone any good. It wouldn’t even work.

He got inside the establishment and went straight to the bartender, asking for a couple of drinks. Fuck wanting to be sober, tonight he wanted to get completely wasted, maybe the alcohol would numb him enough to forget the stupid, useless, annoying- The bartender put the drinks in front of him, a mix drink and a couple shots. Gregory shove down the mixed drink in one sitting, hiccupping as he finished and placing the glass down. He then went for one shot but before he could drink it as if it was water Remy grabbed the drink and drank it.

-Hey!- Gregory shouted.

-You hypocrite, little shit! I knew you still had it!- Remy said as he took a sit next to Gregory in a fit of giggles.

-I’m not in the fucking mood, ok? Stop drinking my shit- Gregory grabbed one shot and drank it.

Remy was taken aback. –Geez, who pissed on your cereal?-

-No one, shut up.- He said as he asked for another drink.

-Sorry, but I don’t believe your lying ass. Come on. Lay it on me. Who am I beating up tomorrow?- Remy said it as he wave his hand in his neck as to sign the bartender to not give his friend more drinks.

Gregory had said he wanted to stay sober, and Remy respects that decision and his new life even if he can be an ass about it, but suddenly looking at his friend having a slip out won’t do at all. He is not letting Gregory drown tonight.

-No one… It’s just…- Gregory slammed his head into the bar and sighed. –I like someone… but he is going on a date now with someone else-

-Oh! Fuck no!! Where is he? I can beat him up right now!- Remy said standing up.

-It doesn’t matter! He is way older than me! Of course he wouldn’t like me!- Gregory shouted as he grabbed the other shot he had asked.

-Wha- Ok. I’ll need a bit of context- Remy said sitting down. –From the beginning, who is this guy?- He took Gregory’s shot before he could drink it, Gregory laid his head on the bar.

-…Remember when… I got caught up?- Gregory asked shyly.

-Ugh… Yeah… That fucking asshole was persistant…kind of hot though… What about him?- Remy looked at his friend as he drank the shot.

Gregory was blushing and kept staring at Remy in hopes he didn’t had to spit out to the gossiper. Remy then had the realization struck him like a bullet in the chest.

-OH. My fucking. GOD! Are you kidding?! YOU FELL FOR HIM?!- Remy didn’t want to laugh but he thought it was a hilarious and kind of cute thing to happen to his friend. –Dude, that guy looked like he could be your dad. Holy shit! He could have been your sugar daddy!-

Gregory looked mortified by that implication. –No! God dammit, Rem. Leave me alone!-

-I’m kidding, Greg!- Remy stood up and grabbed Gregory’s collar - Come on, we’re leaving. Drowning your feelings with this doesn’t have a very glamorous end. -

Before Gregory could protest, he got dragged out of the bar by Remy. Both started walking towards an apartment building, passing by a well-lit café. They enter the building and head upstairs to get to Remy’s floor, once they got to the apartment he left Gregory in the sofa. It was full of blankets and pillows; it looked like Remy’s sleeping spot. 

Gregory looked around, the walls were a deep purple and they were covered in posters. The kitchen, where Remy was getting something from, was clean but looked kind of empty, his friend didn’t had many dishes apparently. There was only 2 doors; he assume one was Remy’s bedroom and the other the bathroom. In front of him there was a TV screen connected to a laptop. That place look way better than the last place Remy was staying, hopefully it was like this when he moved in and didn’t stole money to renovate it.

-Ok, what you need right now- Remy’s voice startle Gregory. –Some nice tea, the way you like it- He gives the warm cup to the hero. –And to throw shade at this guy-

Gregory snorted. –What?-

-That’s what I do when I meet fucking idiots. It’s a good vent- Remy said as he flop in the couch, some of the tea spilled.

Gregory wouldn’t actually… “throw shade” at anyone as a way to vent. He wouldn’t even vent at all, sometimes he and Virgil would talk but it’s Virgil who usually speaks since Gregory believes the young adult has too much in his head and sometimes fears it might explode. But right now, he was a little drunk and he trusted Remy… Sort of. So what the hell?

-You know? I _really_ love it when he re-explains something I already know for the fourth time- Gregory sipped his tea.

Remy got comfier and hold a pillow, smiling wildly. This was going to be an entertaining night.

Logan got to the café in time. He looked around for any sign of this Patton person, but he didn’t recognize anyone. He decided to sit down in an empty table, not ordering anything yet. The place was really pretty, the atmosphere was relaxing. Smooth jazz was playing in the background, while the chatting of people sharing experiences filled the place. In a corner there was a group of young adults listening to another person recite poetry. Logan was intrigue, he didn’t know people still do that. He had always loved to read it and to even write down poems of his own…

Huh… When was the last time he sat down and wrote poetry…? When was the last time he sat down and wrote anything that wasn’t work?

- _Hmm… Guess I’ve let myself overwork…_ \- Logan thought.

-Hi!- He heard a happy and overjoyed greeting.

Logan look up to see a man who was wearing a button up light blue shirt, the sleeves were folded up to the elbow, and a pair of dark khakis. He could recognize the glasses and the messy dark golden hair, and, of course, the eyes. Deep blue eyes like the sea. His face was covered in freckles and the smile could melt the coldest of hearts.

The hero was distracted by how handsome the other man was that he didn´t notice Patton was talking. He also might have stared at him for way too long.

-Ehem… Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.- Logan said embarrassed and blushing.

Pattong giggled. –I asked if you waited for too long-

-No! No, I just got here a few minutes ago- Logan said, stumbling on his words. –I…Should we order anything…?-

-Sure! Let’s go!- Patton went for Logan’s hand, holding it tightly and dragging the man with him.

It was really shocking, it frankly startled the hero but it was… Kind of endearing? Once they finished ordering some coffee (black for Logan and a caramel frapuccino for Patton, as well as jelly filled pastries) they went back to sit. Logan didn’t know how to begin the conversation, this was really a big step out of his comfort zone. Not only that, Patton was… dreamy… (Is that the correct term?)

-So…uhm…- Patton’s voice, once again, startle Logan, breaking the silence between them. –I read in your… profile you like Edgar Allan Poe…?- He asked timidly.

Logan lit up at the naming of one of his favorite authors. –Y-yes. I enjoy his writings, specially The Tell-tale Heart. I find them quite fascinating. Have you read any of his works?-

Patton looked at Logan attentive, smiling while listening. Then, when the question pop up, he was taken aback.

–I… Did…?- 

Logan tilted his head and stared confused at Patton who was smiling shyly. A sigh was left by the man.

-I tried. To be honest I only manage to read one to impress you!- Patton started to blush, Logan sat straight and looked perplex at the other man.

–I-I mean… I wanted to know… About the stories so I could get an idea of who you were- Patton smiled and chuckled nervously, but then his smile fade. –I’m sorry… this is awkward isn’t it? It’s been a while since I went out to meet new people…-

Logan stare at Patton, not meaning to last for so long. It was difficult to believe the bubbly and happy man in front of him had a hard time talking to him. Suddenly, relief wash over him.

-It’s alright. I’m not the best at socializing either. If we are talking about honesty, I… well… I came today because my son actually made me- Patton looked surprise which Logan translate as a bad sign.

–N-Not that I didn’t wanted to meet you! I-I don’t like to meet people in general! I-I mean- His wording was getting messier as the other man stared at him, not angry at all, but very amused.

Patton smiled widely and let out a loud chuckle, taking Logan by surprise. Both were blushing profusely, the man’s laughter was contagious and made Logan want to chuckle as well.

-That’s so sweet! Your son was probably worried you’d die alone or something- Patton giggled but paused looking for some sort of negative reaction, Logan let out a chuckle.

-Yeah, I do believe that. He tends to worry too much sometimes. He cares too much- Logan chuckle.

Patton smiled kindly. –How old is he?-

-19. He is really smart, a very remarkable young man. He wants to be a doctor- Logan smiled lightly, he loved his son with all his heart and wouldn’t change him for the world. He would do anything for him. The hero’s train of thought came to a stop when he saw Patton’s eyes low, his smile seem sad.

-Is everything alright?- Logan asked in a concern tone.

-Y-yeah! I’m fine, it’s just… Heh… My son would have been the same age as yours…-

The teacher was taken aback by that answer. –I-I’m so sorry… I- He really didn’t know what to say. Patton compose himself.

-It’s fine! I’m fine. It was a long time ago- His smile was bright but it seem rather forced, Logan didn’t want to press him, especially when they barely know each other.

-Um… So… W-what story did you read?- That’s the only thing the teacher could think about.

Patton look up confused but then remembered. –Right. The Pot guy-

-Poe- Logan corrected

-Poe! Right, right! Umm…It was something about… a red masque?-

-Oh! The Masque of the Red Death. That’s an interesting one- 

-Interesting, yes. I don’t like the prince at all though. He is really selfish and awful- Patton said with annoyance in his voice.

-Well, wouldn’t you tried to keep yourself alive in any way possible? I do not commend his actions but I can understand where the prince comes from though- He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

-He was supposed to be there for his people! What kind of prince does that? He deserve his end- Patton said in a cold manner. –Selfish people don’t deserve forgiveness- he mumbled.

-That is rather harsh, don’t you think?- Logan said, curious as to why Patton would say that.

-W-well… Selfish people harm others, why would they deserve any kindness?- Patton hold his drink. 

Logan stayed silent for a bit, sipping on his coffee while thinking. –Sometimes people act selfishly when they don’t know any better-

Patton hummed as he sipped his coffee. –You know? If everyone were good… If everyone followed the simple rule of being kind and good to others there wouldn’t be so much evil… -

Logan raised an eyebrow, getting really into the conversation. –There has to be a balance. If there’s good, there will be bad-

-But it shouldn’t be that way, it shouldn’t be this… Rancid. Being good is so easy! Look at all the heroes who help! It’s easy!- Patton smiled, but it was… a weird smile. Logan notice how passionate Patton was getting, the energy was contagious.

-It is easy, but some people need a little push to be good. They need to be set in the correct path- The teacher said as he placed the coffee down in a calm manner.

-What if they don’t change though? Some people can’t change. You can’t leave them out there to do evil- Patton was using the straw to mix his drink.

-What do you suggest we do with those people then?- Logan was really curious.

-Easy. You have to force them to be good!- Patton said nonchalantly.

Logan was perplex. He was surprised by that kind of answer. –How exactly?-

Patton drank his beverage, his eyes were low. –Well… You know… Like brainwash?- Logan blink in surprise and then a laugh was let out. Patton didn’t expect that reaction at all.

-That’s an aggressive way to change the world- Logan took a deep breath trying to compose himself. –Drastic, as well.-

-…Drastic measures for drastic situations.- Patton said softly.

-Sure. But… I’d rather take the patient route. I believe people just need some help finding the good path for themselves. I’ve seen others change for the better and for the worst. That’s how life is. You can’t force others to change like that, even if it were for the greater good- Logan sip his coffee.

Patton stayed silent as he drink his beverage, staring at Logan with fondness. He knew his ideas were crazy and extreme, and being listened by someone else who doesn’t insult him on the spot was a nice change of pace.

-This is really fun- Patton exclaim, Logan look up –It’s been a while since I throw weird ideas out there. Thanks for listening to my silly rants- He chuckled

-It’s no problem at all. I believe your ideas are extreme, but they aren’t silly as you put it.- Logan smiled shyly.

Patton felt like melting at that moment. Both men drank their own beverages in silence, letting the sounds from the place fill the atmosphere. It’s been while since any of them had a moment to just be, even if it was sharing it with someone they barely knew, it was nice.

-What do you do for a living?- Logan asked all of the sudden.

-Oh! I work at a vet clinic! I love animals a lot. What about you?- Patton asked

-I teach at a university. Physics and Calculus- Logan answered.

-Oooh! Calculus is kind of hard. I failed it once and now I can’t go to the woods- Patton sipped his beverage sheepishly.

Logan was really confused. –What? What do you mean?-

-Yeah, it just… There’s too many natural _logs_ for my liking-

The vet smiled widely, biting the straw from the excitement while the teacher stared at the man not knowing whether to smile or groan. He had to admit, it was clever. The teacher smiled and slapped a hand to his forehead. Hearing Patton’s giggles were the best sound he has ever heard.

-Awww, what’s the matter? You can’t take some _derivative_ humor?-

Logan snorted and tried to hide the smile. The jokes were terrible, god, they were awful, but Patton’s sheepish smile and demeanor was so sweet, he genuinely seem to enjoy those types of jokes.

Before they could continue their conversation a loud bang startle everyone in the café. Logan look out the window and saw how debris from cars were going to their direction. He quickly hold Patton’s hand and drag him down the table, pieces of metal crashed into the window. Logan was covering Patton with himself, Patton was startle by the broken glass but got distracted by how close Logan was to him. Logan listened and waited for any sign of danger, there was maniac laughter coming from outside.

-HOLY SHIT, DID YOU SEE THAT?!- the voice yelled

-GOD DAMMIT, DUKE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME BEFORE DYNAMITING THE WHOLE PLACE!?- Another voice yelled, they had the same accent, Logan notice certain similarities in their tones.

He look out and saw both man wearing masquerades, one had a black with silver outfit and the other was wearing white and gold. Both were holding huge bags of what the hero assume were stolen property, he had to stop them. Logan looked at Patton, now realizing how close he was to the other man, his deep blue eyes staring at him. For a moment he thought he saw a weird flash of color in his eyes but it might have been his imagination.

-I-I… Sorry! A-are you alright?- Logan asked really embarrassed, helping Patton to stand up.

-Yeah! Um… Wow, you got really fast reflexes- He chuckled nervously.

Both man stood up there while the rest of the people went outside in a panic. Both villains notice the commotion; the black and silver villain was getting ready to impose fear in others but his comrade hold him from the neck and drag him towards a car.

-We should… Probably leave too… Who knows what The Duke and The Prince would do next…- Patton said nervously chuckling.

 _“The Duke_ and _The Prince_ …” Logan thought for a moment. He had heard of the duet of villains stealing and doing destruction around the city, mainly from Bright Raven and Flow, although there were previous reports from other heroes from different cities claiming this pair was going from city to city causing a lot of troubles before vanishing. To be a pair of attention seeking jerks, they were really good at disappearing without a trace. Not one single hero manage to get as close as to know their identities, their operations, HELL! Not even a single exact location of their base. They are a weird kind of nomad villain. As interesting keeping track of them while they do their destructive mess would be, Logan couldn’t let them get away.

-I think we need to cut our date short, I’m afraid- Logan tell Patton who looked at him.

-O-Oh… Alright- Patton seemed disappointed and a bit sad.

-W-We could do this another time!- Another time? Another time?! Logan practically yelled the request.

-I would really love that! Let me give you my number!- Patton extended his hand but then retreated it. –Wait… You already have it- He smiled and giggled.

Logan couldn’t resist to smile as well. Both got out of the establishment and went towards Patton’s car.

-It was really nice meeting you Logan. I hope you are ready for me spamming you!-

Logan sighed. –If what you are spamming are puns, I might as well block you already- said in a monotone, even though he meant it as a joke.

-O-Oh…-

-I apologize, I meant it as a joke. Feel free to contact me at any suitable time- Logan smiled kindly trying to mend his error. Patton responded by a surprised “Oh” and a smile.

-I’ll await your phone call, teach.-

With that Patton enter his car and Logan watch as he drove off. He smiled to himself and thought how lovely it would be to meet him again, even though the idea makes him really anxious. Tonight was a complete disaster after all. Well… It wasn’t until the literal disasters Duke and Prince came. Logan got a phone out and pressed a single button after looking around to see if there was any bystanders.

-Green Wonder. Syllogism here. I need back up in pursuing the villains known as The Duke and The Prince. Send any close hero to my location-


	7. Chapter VI

-“Hey, Logan! Do you want to have some fun?” “No, I cannot compute it”- Gregory said mockingly, imitating Logan’s voice poorly. Remy laugh hysterically at the impersonation, he obviously didn’t know who the guy was or how he sounded but MAN, did Gregory made some very stupid voices. 

-Like… He _really_ knows how to relax! He _doesn’t_ need to get out of the office at all!- Gregory continue with a very exasperated tone in his voice.

-Sheesh, why do you even have a crush on him? Sounds like a very boring person, let alone super old- Remy gasped. –Like a grampa!-

-Now you made weird- Gregory flopped in the couch and hold a pillow. 

-I made it weird!? Bitch, it was weird all along, what are you talking about?- Remy sipped on a Starbucks plastic cup as he scrolled through his phone.

-I don’t know, I guess it’s just… He is really smart? And attentive? But…- Gregory groan. –This is so stupid…-

Remy hummed.

-Rem… I don’t feel so different…- He finally said.

Remy gulped. –Talking shit was the first step. The second step is meeting someoooone!!!- He said the last word in a singing tone.

He showed Gregory his phone, Remy was scrolling through his gallery. The photos were mostly selfies from Remy with other villains, everyone was using their complete uniforms. The villain stopped in one picture showing himself and a guy who was wearing a masquerade with white attire with golden trims. 

-Dude, this guy is super-hot! I gotta introduce you to The Prince- Remy said getting really excited.

-I don’t want to meet anyone, let alone another villain. All of them are assholes- Gregory said as he pushed Remy´s phone and sat properly.

-Except me!- Remy shouted

-Especially you- Gregory smirked.

Remy gasped offended and kept scrolling through his phone. –Ok, I gotta admit. He is a little self-centered. But my point is, you need to meet someone! This Logan guy wasn’t the only one coop up in that place, Greg. If you want to be with someone you have to go out there and show who’s boss.-

-Are we talking about dating or fighting someone?-

-You know what I mean-

-I really don’t-

-Come on! Why are you so adamant on meeting new people anyway? Excluding the villain factor- Remy asked curiously as he sip from his cup.

Gregory let out a huff and sink back in the couch -Have you seen me at all?- he said in a calm manner.

\- What do you mean?- Remy was taken aback, his eyes still glued to the phone.

-Remy, I’m horrible. This fucking thing here- Gregory pointed to his scar. –People stare at it and get freak out. No one would want to date someone as hideous as me-

The villain was completely silent for once and looked directly at his friend. In all his time knowing Gregory, never did he imagine the hero would feel like that about himself. He never cared about his scar or what others thought. Or at least that’s the impression he gave.

-What are you talking about, Dee?! You aren’t hideous!-

- _Totally_ believable …- Gregory hold himself, his bleached hair falling in his face.

-I’m serious, AND I’M NEVER THIS SERIOUS!- Remy shouted.

-That’s exactly why I don’t believe you…- He said as he grabbed the glass of water.

-Greg…- Remy was interrupted by Greg’s phone ringing.

He went to grab it and saw the number. Gregory answered the phone, Remy sat straight.

-Yes?- He continue listening, Remy watch carefully. –I’m on my way- Gregory stood up and started walking towards the exit, clicking his phone to end the call.

-Wow! Hey, where the hell are you going?- Remy stayed in the couch, while holding his cup.

-The “grampa” needs help- Remy snorted and sipped his drink. Gregory smirked.

-We’re going to catch The Duke and The Prince-

Remy choked on the tea and coughed before screaming. -WHAT!? NO! COME ON! THOSE ARE THE ONLY GUYS I ACTUALLY LIKE TO HANG OUT!-

-Sorry, Rem. It’s my job- Gregory started walking towards the exit when Remy hug him from behind and keep him tight.

-I’m not letting you! You are not brainwashing anyone!- He said in a half joke tone.

-LET ME GO, YOU DRAMA QUEEN!-

-No!- Remy wrap an arm around Gregory’s neck. –Time to sleep, dear Deceit!-

Remy placed a hand over his friend’s head but nothing happened.

-Brilliant as ever, Rem- Gregory grabbed Remy’s arm and twisted it into a lock, getting a whimper from the villain.

-ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP!- Remy shout from the pain.

Gregory left him and step back, Remy hold his sore arm and move it carefully.

-Shit… When did you get strong?-

-I’ve been training-

-It shows…- Remy said annoyed and impressed.

Gregory looked at his friend. –Yeah…- He paused for a moment. –Sorry about the twisted arm-

-It’s… Fine… Go help your sugar daddy or something- Remy smirked. 

Gregory huffed mildly annoyed, then left the apartment leaving Remy alone. The villain sat back in his couch and grabbed his phone, scrolling through the photos. “He really needs to meet other people…” He then saw the picture of The Duke. “…Greg is gonna have a hell of a time with this one…”

Logan, now Syllogism, was flying on top of the buildings. Well, more like floating, thanks to a pair of anti-gravitational boots he made to prove a point. Which was, you may ask? Who knows? Syllogism acted in an adrenaline and coffee rush after not sleeping 23 hours straight.

He was following the car closely and carefully, not wanting to make his presence known to avoid any kind of accident. The car was driving well enough, curiously not passing any stops or red lights. There were no police cars following them, probably no one catch a glimpse of the car before they made their escape. Weird, but it was better this way, less probabilities of someone getting hurt.

The car stopped at the front of an abandon building. It had a huge hole in one wall on the third floor only covered by a couple boards and all the windows were covered in fabric. The entrance was blocked with a huge piece of wood that looked rather heavy. The neighborhood was completely silent as if it was a ghost town, perfect to hide stolen goods without being notice. Syllogism float down to the roof from the building in front and watch both villains closely, he adjusted his glasses to zoom on both of them. They were bickering about something, one seemed angry while the other was giggling. When the villains enter the building, the hero took out his phone and contacted base again.

-Syllogism here, I’ve tracked down Prince and Duke to an abandoned building. Is back up coming?-

-I’m on my way - Gregory’s voice came in.

-Deceit, how long for you to arrive?-

-Not long. At least 10 minutes.-

-Alright, I’ll wait and guard-

-I’m on my way too!- Another voice came in.

-Virgil, no- Syllogism said from the other line.

-Why not?!-

-It’s too risky, they are unpredictable-

-So what?! I’ve fought unpredictable assholes before!-

-Virgil, I said no. Stay at home-

-No! I want to help! Why won’t you let me-?!-

-Mender- Syllogism’s voice was cold. He was mad –As your superior in command, you are not to come here. Understood?-

There was silence in the other line. –Understood?- He repeated.

-Fine…- The line then cut.

Syllogism sighted as he put away his phone. There was no way in hell he was going to put Virgil in danger like this. Crimson was bad enough, but this two… They were extremely unpredictable, let alone dangerous. There were no fatalities in any of the reports, damages, on the other hand, were their specialties. It was either luck or stupidity they didn’t killed anyone, but they sure left a lot of wounded or even paraplegic people.

10 minutes passed and Deceit arrived at the scene, floating next to Syllogism.

-I can see the prototype is working well- Syllogism commented.

-Yeah, although it takes a bit to stop floating- Deceit said as he walked near Logan to see the building. –Also, I’m pretty sure people would freak out if they saw a whoever flying around-

-Yes, I notice. I will make a camouflage modification after this- Syllogism said calmly.

-Don’t look so excited- Deceit said sarcastically. He looked at the building–Shall we?-

-Affirmative-

Both heroes float towards the open area in the third floor and enter without difficulties. There were stairs that could go up or down; since the villains seem to have stayed in the first floor, they decided to go as quiet as possible downstairs. Deceit was wondering about Logan’s date, he wanted to know the details, but now wasn’t the time. He was not compromising the mission just to feel even more jealous.

They went near the entrance to the first floor and stayed a few stairs up. There was no door or anything blocking entrance to the stairs, there used to be due to the screws and certain pieces on the floor. It was either pulled out by the villains or it was already like that. They listen to the pair arguing.

-Is that what you are spending our money?! Explosives?! Where do you even get this shit!?- The villain in the white attire said. His masquerade was off, set aside in a desk that looked decent enough. 

-Would you relax?! It was for a good cause!- Exclaim the other man, his masquerade was off as well, showing a mustache and a wicked smile, his eyes were full of bags due to the lack of sleep.

-What cause?! I told you to stop exploding things left and right!-

-You said you wanted our names known! What, now I can’t make you a favor?!-

-Where’s the class on doing senseless destruction, Remus? It has to be with style!-

-My style is messy, brother! You should know that by now!- Remus crossed his arms pouting. –I don’t understand what the big deal is…-

The other villain sighed exasperated. –At least… At least tell me next time… It…It kind of scared me ok?!- 

Remus gasped. –The great Roman!? Scared?! Now that IS not your look at all!-

-I know, I know. It surprised me as well. I was just worried you would blew up the bounty! Everything could have gone to hell-

Remus uncrossed his arms and sighed dramatically. –I’m sorry, Roman. I’ll tell you next time when I’m planning on bringing havoc- He booped his brother’s nose and went to sit on his dirty stained bean bag, it made a weird squishy wet sound which made the man sigh with delight.

Roman made a disgusted face. –You know…? With all the money, you could buy yourself a new… thing…-

Remus spread his arms in the bean bag and wiggled. –Nope! I like it this way! It has my natural sent-

Roman looked disgusted but let his brother be. He went towards the desk and grabbed a bag of money, he sat down and started counting it. Syllogism went down a couple steps to have a view of the pair of villains, Deceit was behind him trying to take a look as well. They manage to take a look at the villain who they assumed was Remus laid down in a very uncomfortable way, he was looking through his phone and laughing. The other villain, Roman, was calmly looking at the money. Syllogism and Deceit started to go down, Deceit took out a smoke bomb from his pocket. The click was so quiet they didn’t thought anyone else could hear it.

Remus jumped from his bean bag -Roman… Roman, put your mask on-.

-What? - Roman stopped counting. The heroes stayed in their place trying to kept as much silence as they could.

Remus hold his mask and wore it. – PUT YOUR MASK NOW!-

Roman sighed, standing up from his sit and going towards his brother who was really nervous. –Remus, come on. There’s no one else here, relax.-

-I know I heard something - Remus said keeping his eyes locked on the doorway towards the stairs.

-Yes, like the other times you heard something and turn out to be nothing. Go back to your bean bag and try to rest-

-HEY! WHO IS IN THERE?! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE- Remus ignored what his brother said and started screaming.

Deceit was going to throw the smoke bomb but Syllogism rush him upstairs, they went slow and soundless until Remus started walking towards the doorway. The footsteps became louder as both heroes scramble to the second floor.

-AHA! I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS HERE!- Remus ran towards the stairs.

Roman grabbed his mask surprised and rush towards his brother. Both villains went to the second floor and saw no one there. It wasn’t even separated into departments, it was just a really big empty space no one would be able to hide. Then more footsteps were heard in the third floor, Remus smirked maliciously.

-They have nowhere to run…- Remus ran after the sound. Roman followed back.

-It’s probably just some teenagers, why are you rushing?- Roman said. –We can easily kick them out-

-If they are the same teenagers, I will make them eat their own intestines!- Remus laughed.

-No, you’re not…- Roman said as he walked behind his brother. 

The villains went to the last floor, there was a big hole in a wall looking at the street and a couple woods were on the ground. Both villains cautiously stepped inside, looking everywhere. When they were away from the doorstep, a couple gadgets rolled towards the entrance and made an electric net. The buzzing sound made the villains jump in surprise.

-Good evening- Syllogism presented himself, he had used his technology to turn invisible, and reappearing once he got the attention of the villains. They looked at him more annoyed than surprised.

-I am Syllogism, I came here to take you in custody-

The villains looked at each other and burst into laughter. Syllogism looked at the pair with a stoic expression.

-THAT’S THE BEST JOKE I’VE HEARD TODAY!- The Duke practically shouted between laughs.

-Indeed! May I ask, dear Sir Nerd-

-That’s not my name…- Syllogism was interrupted

-What makes you think you can arrest us?- The Prince said as he walked towards the net, hold it and absorb the electricity from it charging the energy in his hand. 

-…Fascinating- Syllogism stared amazed by the powers of the villain.

The Prince throw the ball of energy towards the hero, Syllogism manage to avoid it by an inch. Deceit came out of the shadows and went to touch both villains but they moved fast. The Duke grabbed Deceit’s arm and throw him to the wall, breaking the woods in the process.

-Deceit!- Syllogism shouted as he tried to get closed but The Prince stood between him and Deceit.

-Hey, Duke. Do you want to keep this trash?- The Prince said as he charge more electricity in his hands

The Duke hummed loudly as he got close to Deceit and stepped on his back.- Nah! I’m learning to have higher standards. This…?- He said as he kicked Deceit in the face. -…It’s not exactly the best trash-

Syllogism was horrified but maintain composure, when The Prince was distracted he hold on to him and dropped him to the ground. The hero then grabbed a gadget and throw it at the other villain, it stick to him and gave him a shock. It only made The Duke burst into a fit of laughter, he stopped stepping on Deceit to look at Syllogism.

-Wow! KINKY! Do you have any more of those?!- He said suggestively, getting a groan from his brother and a confused looked from the hero. Deceit grabbed the feet of The Duke and nullified the villain’s powers, then stood up and hit The Duke in the face.

-You shouldn’t get distracted- Deceit said, mouth covered in blood.

The Duke looked at Deceit and smiled widely, blood was coming from his lip.

-Well, well, well! Looks like you aren’t such a wet noodle after all!-

The Duke and Deceit fought while The Prince fought against Syllogism. Syllogism was avoiding each hit, trying to study the movements and how the charging works looking everywhere for a way to contain him. The Prince manage to hit him with an electrified punch in the stomach, the waves of electricity went through his body filling him with a horrible pain. Deceit was defending himself from the punches and kicks from the aggressive villain when he notice Syllogism stumbling, The Prince kept punching and making him go towards the hole in the wall. Deceit punch and throw The Duke to the ground and ran towards Syllogism but the villain grabbed his feet and he fell, then he placed himself on top of him.

-Awww… What’s the matter? Are you tired of playing with me?- The Duke said in a sickly and mischievous manner. –Why don’t you relax and see the spectacle?-

The Duke grabbed Deceit’s hat, putting it on while pulling the hero’s hair so he could watch his comrade being beaten. Deceit didn’t know what to do at that moment, he wiggled and tried to move but the villain was holding him down.

Syllogism was still stunned, trying to compose himself and to not fall back. The Prince kicked him really hard but not enough to send him flying out. Syllogism was getting irritated, especially with the laughter of the villain.

-And I thought heroes were supposed to be strong! First that emo nightmare and now a magician and a nerd!-

Syllogism looked up, eyes locked on the villain. _Emo nightmare_?

The Duke laughed. –Oh, yeah! He played all tough, until I spooked him! He was such a crybaby- The Duke made a crying motion with his hands.

Syllogism manage to stand up, maintaining enough equilibrium so he didn’t fall.

-Which hero…?- He asked quietly, The Prince catch what he said.

–Why?- the villain said between laughs.

-Tell me… Which…?- Syllogism tried to maintain composure and balance, he was in so much pain but the anger was bubbling up.

-I don’t know? I’m good at describing though. Let’s see… he had purple hair, he was really weak and pretty stupid for trying to stop us. It was fun looking at him crumble after shocking him!- Both villains started to laugh.

Syllogism was angry, how dare they hurt his son? How dare them!? The pain he felt was dissipating, now pure anger was his motor, he took a couple steps towards the villain. The Prince looked surprised and went to shock the hero again, Syllogism grabbed the villains arm and twisted into a lock.

-HEY!- the villain screamed.

-You and him are coming with us right this instant- Syllogism said in a cold tone.

The Duke looked surprised and went to stand up to help his brother, Deceit took the opportunity to hold the villain down. He then pulled a pair of handcuffs and placed them in his hands. The villain started to scream and to try to stand up, The Prince took notice and charge his energy around his body making Syllogism took his hands off of him.

-Alright, it was fun but now you two need to leave- The Prince charge his hands and went to punch Syllogism who protected himself using his arms.

The electricity burned his arms and with each hit he was taking another step back. He tried to think of what to do, he was still pretty dizzy from the beat down. Deceit was screaming his name while still holding the angry villain down, but Syllogism couldn’t make up what else he was saying. He was in a daze. The Prince was ready to kick the hero out of the building, so in a rush of pure adrenaline, Syllogism grabbed the villain’s leg and throw The Prince behind him. The hero dropped to the ground and laid there trying to make sense of all the noise around him.

The sound of screams and a car alarm filled the atmosphere. Syllogism started to hear clearly what the yelling was about, it wasn’t Deceit as he thought. The Duke was shouting frantically and choking on his own words. Was he crying?

-YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU TWO ARE FUCKING DEAD!- That was what The Duke was repeating.

Syllogism manage to stand up, still confused by what was going on. He looked at Deceit who was still holding The Duke down and looking horrified at the wall. The older hero looked behind him and saw the empty place and the hole was now well open, pieces of wood were on the ground. He walked towards the wall and looked outside. His mind was filled with horror.

The Prince’s body was over the car, the alarm was still going off not stopping any time soon.

 _-What have I done…?-_ He thought to himself. – _Focus. You still have to take care of the other villain_ -

-Deceit, get him down. I’ll… I’ll take care of… the other one…- He wasn’t sure he wanted to get close. What could he do? The Prince was dead, not even Virgil could do something for him. It was the first time Syllogism ever made this kind of mistake, a regretful, horrifying mistake.

Deceit only nodded and stood up while grabbing the villain, who was wiggling and kicking the air angry and heartbroken.

-I’M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU’LL SEE!! I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR FACES ARE CRUSHED INTO STONE! I WILL DISMEMBER YOUR BODIES AND FEED THEM TO THE RATS!- He kept screaming while crying, his eyes were filled with anger but deep inside Remus was crushed. His brother, his role model, his partner in crime was gone. Roman was gone. His only family, his dear brother was gone, and it was the heroes’ fault.

Deceit manage to dragged him down the stairs as best as he could, being careful on not to drop him by accident. They didn’t need another dead person.

Syllogism float down slowly, he really didn’t want to get close. Why did he do that? What was he supposed to do? He took out his communicator while floating down.

-B-base… This is Syllogism- He said shakily, going down felt like hours.

-Syllogism, what’s the status on The Prince and The Duke?- Dot’s voice came in.

-I-…The Duke is… secured…- The hero stuttered.

-Syllogism? What’s going on? What happened?- Dot sounded concern.

-Dot… I- I killed The Prince…- The hero said.

He finally got to the ground and got close to the body.

-Oh… Oh no… Lo- Syllogism… There will be back up. I can send Mender to- She was interrupted.

-God no… Don’t-Don’t bring him here… Th-there’s nothing he can do- He inspected the body, blood was coming from the mouth and the head. The Prince wasn’t moving at all, but he was breathing, slow and hardly doing so but still breathing.

-DOT! SEND BACK UP! The Prince IS STILL ALIVE BUT BARELY!- Syllogism said yelling.

-O-OH! ALRIGHT! I’LL SEND MENDER AS WELL!- Dot yelled back in a panic.

-I’m here, no need to call- Mender came floating. Of course he had disobeyed.

Syllogism watch as his son came closer to The Prince.

-Holy shit, he is really fucked- Mender said as he got close, not wasting more time he placed a hand on The Prince’s arm, starting the healing process.

-Vir- Mender…- He got interrupted by a loud thump in the building. Both heroes look towards the building. Syllogism then looked at his son.

-Go check, I’ll take care of this- Mender said, blood had stopped coming from The Prince’s wound.

Syllogism wanted to tell his son something, but it had to wait. –Don’t overuse your powers, Mender- He said as he went inside the building.

He found Deceit stunned holding his head and kneeling in the ground, a pair of handcuffs were on the ground. The Duke had escaped.

-Fuck…- Deceit said. –I’m sorry Logan…- he said really embarrassed

-It’s alright, Dee. We’ll catch him sooner or later. Now we need to focus on The Prince-

Deceit look up shocked. Both heroes went outside the building to reunite with Mender.

Remus ran to the backyard of the building, he ran and didn’t look back. His eyes were filled with tears. He ran and ran, until he got into a well-lit building and hide in the dark alleyway. He clench his fists until the knuckles turned white, then dropped to his knees and started hitting the ground furiously. Remus chocked the words he wanted to yell, he wanted to scream but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He felt miserable, so miserable. More miserable than he ever did back at their home.

Footsteps alarmed the villain, making him look up angrily. He would take his anger on whoever was coming towards him.

-Oh my goodness…Remus?- A chirpy voice sounded

Remus froze in his place

-Long time no see!-


	8. Chapter VII

_Roman hold Remus’ hand as they ran. They ran and didn’t look back. It was done, they made it. They had escaped the monsters. They couldn’t hurt Remus anymore, NO ONE would hurt him anymore._

_Remus yanked Roman’s arm, making both children stop._

_-Roman…- Remus said, his voice tiny and raspy. He hold his throat, full of bruises, with the good hand he had. –You shouldn’t have… You…-_

_-Shut up!- Roman snapped. –I did what I had to! He was hurting you!-_

_-But-_

_-No buts!-_

_Remus snorted, then promptly covered his mouth in fear. Roman grabbed his brother’s hand again and they both continued walking. They stayed silent for a moment, then Roman spoke._

_-I’m sorry…- He said without stopping, Remus look up at his twin. –I’m sorry I didn’t stop him before-_

_-Roman…-_

_-But I’m not letting anyone hurt you anymore! I will protect you!- Roman didn’t looked at his brother, feeling embarrassed of what he was saying. Remus looked at his brother and smiled to himself. They walked closer._

_Sudden screams were echoing, they sounded familiar. It was like a bad dream._

_-No! No! NO! ROMAN!! ROMAN!!!!!-_

His head was pounding. The screams fade away once he open his eyes to look at a monochromatic room, it was so white it hurt his eyes. He tried to sit down in the bed but a harsh and sharp pain stopped him for a moment, it woke him up even more. Roman had no idea what was going on, everything was a blurry mess and panic was starting to consume his thoughts.

- _Where am I? Where’s Remus?_ \- Roman thought. He tried to remember what happened before this weird, creepy room.

- _We were at the building… Heroes… We fought… And… And I...-_ Roman made a pause, realization striking him.

_-Did I died?-_

He looked around again. If the heroes capture him, then maybe they got his brother too. Roman tried to sit again, the pain was horrible but his worry for his brother was more important at the moment (not like he was going to admit it). Once he sat, he took the blankets off slowly, his arms were full of bruises yet they didn’t hurt so badly. Odd. He let a leg out of bed and then the other, so far so good. Then tried to stand up and… He stumble to the ground, hitting it hard. Pain passed through his body as if he electrocuted himself and tried the best he could to not scream, he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. Cold sweat was beginning to form in his forehead, he let out a breath and held on to the bed trying to stand up.

Outside, Virgil had his mask off, placed below his chin. He was passing by with a box full of archives for his dad; archives with information about the twins, where they come from and about his operations in other cities. He pass Roman’s room, a power neutralizer room with unbreakable double sided glass doors, only reserve for potentially dangerous villains. Since Roman got seriously injured and Virgil couldn’t fully heal him they had to improvise an intensive care room.

Virgil was nonchalantly looking at nothing when a thud from the room caught his attention, in front of him there was Roman standing and panting from the effort of standing up. Roman couldn’t see him due to the double sided glass but Virgil could and it seriously freak the young hero out. The hero drop the box, not caring how the papers flew out, he pressed the button for the door to open scaring Roman in the process.

Roman stumble out of the room, Virgil tried to grab him but the villain, while scared used his powers against the hero, electrocuting him. A painful scream left the hero and promptly stumble to the ground, blood coming from his nose. Roman kneel down apologetic, thinking that place was a hospital. He assume he might have accidentally attacked a nurse.

-Oh god, oh god, I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t- Are you ok?-

Young heroes gather around but didn’t know what to do, one manage to call for help from a superior, the rest stayed put in case the villain was going to start attacking others.

Virgil pant and hold his chest, he couldn’t heal himself, his powers would only cause him pain. Due to partially healing Roman, his body weakened excessively and hasn’t recovered. Sleeping usually heals him faster but with constant nightmares he hasn’t been able to do so. Virgil manage to lift his hand and place it on Roman’s chest. Roman was confused at first, he tried to hold the hero but a sharp pain didn’t allowed me. Ribs suddenly cracked, Roman started to scream and curl in the floor. Virgil could move again slightly and let out a breath.

-W-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!- Roman shouted in his agony.

-Shut up, Princey…- Virgil said tiredly and still bleeding from his nose.

Roman eyes widen and remember who called him that before. During the bank robbery a hero tried to stop them.

-You…?!- Roman looked at Virgil with confusion.

-Me…- Virgil said sarcastically, standing up with some trouble.

Logan and Gregory had come as fast as they could, young heroes were surrounding the scene. Virgil was getting help to move away from the villain while young heroes tried to push the villain inside the room. Logan told them to stand down and to return to their business before going to Virgil while Gregory went to grab the villain and put him inside the room.

-Virgil, what happened? Are you alright?- Logan asked, worried he hold his son’s face to check if he was punched or anything. He notice the blood coming from his nose. –Virgil?-

-I’m fine. Don’t worry- Virgil tried to take his father’s hands off of him but Logan promptly hold him by his shoulders

-Virgil, why did you use your powers again? You could’ve harm yourself more or worst!-

-I had to, ok?! Leave me alone already!- Virgil tried to push Logan away but he almost fell. Logan help him be steady. Once he was balanced, Virgil push his father away and started to walk away.

Logan was confused, it’s been a month after the incident with the villain and during that time Virgil has change. He doesn’t talk to him as he used to, he is angrier than usual and when he goes to his room its lock and with music blasting. The older hero doesn’t know what is bothering his son and with all the work he has been doing about the twins and the mysterious villain he hasn’t been able to sit Virgil down and talk to him.

- _Note: leave everything ready at the office so you can talk to Virgil once we go home_ \- he thought to himself.

Gregory placed the villain in bed. Roman’s pain was unbearable but Gregory wasn’t paying attention, in fact he wasn’t exactly doing anything to appease the villain’s pain at all, quite the opposite. When he placed Roman in bed he practically push him into it.

-Fuck, what did that emo did to me…?-

-He save your fucking life, you ungrateful moron. Now stay there before I make you regret it more-

-Save me?! H-He - Gha!!- Roman curled in himself feeling more sharp pain.

Gregory saw the villain angrily before turning his back and trying to leave, Roman, however, called for him.

-W-wait! You! I remember that mask! My brother fought you!-

Gregory looked at the villain with a snarl.

Roman gulped but wasn’t backing away. –Wh-where is he? What did you do to him?!-

The hero turn to see him. –He…-

Before he could finish his sentence, Logan enter the room wearing his glasses. Roman looked at the hero and anger filled him.

-Hey- Gregory said.

Logan nodded. –Deceit could you please check on Mender’s condition?-

Gregory looked surprised. –You…You didn’t-

-Please?- Logan said again, not showing concern.

Gregory scoff and left the room in a hurry. On one hand he understood Logan was busy and was literally the brain behind the operations and tech around the place but in the other hand Virgil was his son! He should have check if Virgil was fine before coming to the villain.

Logan walked in, Roman stayed frozen in bed. This hero was pretty ruthless in his eyes and the mere thought of what he was going to do to him was concerning. But a new thought invaded his mind: Did they do something to his brother?

The hero grabbed one of the chairs that were placed near a wall, he dragged it to be near the villain and sat down in front of Roman. The young villain sank in the bed in fear and tried to summon electricity but nothing happened.

-Don’t bother charging, this room neutralizes your powers- Logan said monotone. Roman stayed quiet. –First things first. If you ever try to get out or use your powers again we will use force against you and you surely don’t want that to happen-

Roman stare at the hero, anguish filled his eyes. He almost didn’t feel the pain as much as he felt fear. Logan took notice of that and cough to adjust his tone and change his posture.

-Now… Let me introduce myself. I’m Syllogism. You are under a type of arrest. You got injured during our fight inside a building- Logan got interrupted by the villain.

Roman might had looked fearful but he would step in when he felt annoyed by a statement -Oh did I? If I remember well you throw me from a THIRD FLOOR!- The young villain hold his side and curled in pain.

-Yes… That wasn’t my intention at all. If you just attended to my instructions this wouldn’t have happened-

-Nothing would have happened if you assholes stayed away from our business-

-…How can you- How old are you?- Logan asked incredulously, this villain acted like a child.

-Why?- Roman looked puzzled

-Just answer the question- Logan insisted

-…20-

Logan stayed quiet, Roman couldn’t see Logan’s eye widen from the surprise. He isn’t even a legal adult. This is just another kid!

- _Oh god, I threw a kid from a third floor. Oh, no. OH, NO_ \- Logan’s mind was going full panic mode.

-uh… Mr. Nerd…- Roman called. Logan stopped panicking for a moment.

-Yes, alright.- He coughed –Resuming. I apologize if I seem… Threatening… I assure you I won’t bring you any more harm than I already did- Logan said, he felt so much regret, though with his tone of voice he sounds disingenuous

-How reassuring…- Roman whispered sarcastically. –If it weren’t for you, you stupid Microsoft nerd, I wouldn’t be this fucked!- He dramatically lifted his arms and promptly put them down as the pain resumed.

-I know. Although you still have to atone for the destruction you’ve done here and in other places, I will make sure you are up to your optimal capacities. Until then, you will remain here to recover. I will bring in a doctor to check on you right away- Logan stood up.

-Hey, wait! Wh-where’s my brother!? What did you do to him?!- Roman shouted. Losing his brother would be far more painful than falling to the ground again.

Logan stayed in place. –After… You fell… He manage to escape. We don’t know where he could be-

Roman tried to lifts himself up but fell in the bed. –You can’t be serious?! He will destroy everything! You gotta let me go find him!-

Logan turn around. –If he wanted to do that, he would have done so a while ago. It has passed a month after the incident and no evidence of-

-A MONTH!?-

-Yes… I should have probably started with that…-

-YOU THINK?! Wait… If my brother hasn’t done anything… Something must have happened to him!!-

-We’ve been looking for him. It’s quite complicated to search without using your facial features but as part of the protocol we aren’t disclosing any personal information to avoid being disruptive-

-…What?- Roman asked.

-We aren’t using your face to ask people about your brother-

-Oh…- Roman thought for a moment. -Why? Why would you keep a villain safe? I’m sure a lot of your kind would be joyful to tear us a new one-

Logan stared at the villain in silence for a moment. Roman did looked young, as young as his son. –Because I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, not hero nor villain. You are just people who chose a wrong path and need some… redirection-

The hero left the room, leaving the villain to himself. Roman stared at the entrance, this sure was weirdly kind coming from a hero who almost killed him… Although they did cured him… And kept him alive… And are still making sure he is alright. This aren’t like the heroes in other cities who just pound them till they were a bloody pulp. Roman started to feel guilty for going overboard with this heroes. He laid down again. It has been a while since he slept in a comfortable bed, he and his brother usually just stayed inside the car or laid in the ground. Remus…

Roman couldn’t stop thinking of his brother. What exactly happened to him? Roman knows for a fact he would be exploding everything and everyone if something happened to him… Right? Roman would burn the whole city if he discovered something happened to him… Is it that… his brother doesn’t care for him as he does for Remus? No, that couldn’t be. Roman chose to believe something had must happened to Remus, even though that thought made his stomach sink. The only time they ever felt in real danger was with…

_Never mind that creep. Remus is sneaky and strong, he probably is just hiding somewhere… Unless he… No, that guy couldn’t have found us..._

Roman had fed his imagination with too much by now, he tried to focus on something else. He looked around the bedroom, it was hideous without any color. There was nothing except for the chair the hero once sat on and a drawer. He reached one of the drawers and pull it open, his phone was there but it was completely destroyed, broken phone meant no way to communicate with his brother. He might need to steal another one. But how…? He couldn’t see outside the room, only his handsome reflection.

- _The hero did saw me from the outside so… maybe if I…-_

He tried to move but the pain started again. Roman laid down, he decided to stay there for the day. He needed to rest all his broken body, silently he prayed for his brother to be safe and alright.

_-Maledizione… Remus… Non fare niente di stupido-_

Virgil laid in “his bed”, a towel in one hand to clean off any remaining blood. In the other side of the room there was Elliot, wearing a pair of bracelets while reading a book. The silence was comfortable at the beginning but Virgil was starting to become uneasy.

-So… What are you reading?- Virgil asked.

-Uh… Blindness by Jose Saramago- Elliot answered

-Oh… My dad has that book too…-

-He actually lend it to me-

-Oh…-

-Yep…-

They fell silent again for a couple seconds, Gregory entered the room and running towards Virgil, fake jumping over him. Virgil screech and curl on himself, getting a laugh from Gregory and Elliot.

-Hey, Dee- Elliot said between giggles.

-Hey, Elli- Gregory greeted his new friend.

-What the fuck, Dee?- Virgil sat in the bed.

-What the fuck, indeed, Virgil. Why did you use your powers? Do you want to die?

-Only all the time- Virgil said sarcastically.

-I relate to that- Said Elliot without looking away from the book.

Gregory sighed exasperated, while the other two were chuckling and snorting.

-Listen, if you just went to sleep at an appropriate hour you wouldn’t still have this problem-

-Wow, I’m sorry, “dad” but I can’t! You know, because of all this stupid nightmares. Not even nightmares, its one same stupid thing!-

-First off all, how dare you? Second of all, you should see Picani. I mean, what’s the use for a therapist if you won’t go see him?-

-I actually agree with Dee on that one. I thought this was your usual stress until he pointed out it wasn’t, maybe you should go see him. Besides, he is not so bad- Elliot chime in, leaving the book beside them and sitting down.

-I don’t need a therapist! This is so stupid!- Virgil covered his face with his hands.

Gregory walked towards Virgil and sat down next to him. –Virge. I’ve known you for a while to know you are lying. This isn’t about nightmares. What’s really going on?-

Virgil uncovered his hands and placed them in his chest, looking at the roof. –It’s nothing-

-Virgil-

-JUST…! It’s nothing. I’m just stress over my classes ok? Don’t worry-

Elliot stared at Virgil and Gregory, Gregory looked suspiciously at Virgil but didn’t pressed anymore on the subject.

-Alright…- Gregory stayed there for a moment and then an idea popped in his head

-Say… You remember my friend Remy?-

-Yeah?- Virgil asked.

-Well, lets just say he is really good at making people fall asleep-

-I don’t need to be hypnotize. I’ll be fine!- Virgil put a pillow on his face

-He doesn’t exactly use hypnosis-

-Is he by any chance Sleep?- Elliot asked.

Gregory snapped around to see them. –No. Why?- Clear lie, but with a confidence of a man who was stealing a bank with a banana.

-I have both his instagrams. He’s pretty sassy- Elliot said looking through his phone.

-SLEEP? THE THIEF?- Virgil shot up from bed –YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH A THI- Deceit! You cannot be near villains, you could get in trouble!-

-Wh- It’s not a crime to reconnect with certain… questionable friendships-

-It is when you are a former villain that agreed to bring in information about other villain´ activities-

Gregory looked at his nails. –Yes, well, we don’t talk about any type of plans he might have and I don’t read minds to get in his head to know them so I’m not breaking any particular rule, am I?-

Virgil stared at his friend, Elliot was just choking a laugh while Gregory was smirking. The younger hero then covered his face with his hands.

-You are gonna get in so much trouble…-

Gregory laughed. –Sure. Let me get worried about that ok?-

-You’re not good at worrying about yourself, Dee- Elliot grabbed the book and open it again, before slumping back in the bed. –Or at least not take anything completely seriously-

-If I took everything 100% seriously instead of 50 seriously and 50 bullshitting my way around I would probably be dead by now-

-Man, I wish I was dead- Virgil said

-And we’re full circle ladies and germs- Elliot said smiling to themselves.

Gregory stood up from the bed –Well, I came by to check on you and since you are alright with good non-threatening company- He smirked while looking at Elliot.

-Hey! I can be threatening if I want to- Elliot jokingly shouted

-Yeah, especially with those on-

\- Especially with this on, I look Hot as- Oh god, no…- Elliot covered his face with the book

Virgil started laughing.

-It was not intended, god dammit- Elliot said a bit embarrassed

-Seems the doc’s humor has stuck with you- Gregory said while walking away

Virgil was still howling with laughter while Elliot was groaning while being embarrassed by the stupid pun.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I already uploaded this chapter here, jaja. Sorry.   
> I will upload next part soon, gotta edit it first.

NIGHT

Logan became frustrated by the little information there was for this two. Heroes from other cities only recall of them being a complete nuisance, harming few people and stealing a lot of goods, but other than that there was nothing.

He slump in his sit and let out a heavy huff. It wasn’t only this impossible investigation, it wasn’t the missing people constantly appearing in the news. Virgil has been avoiding talking to him, it was almost right after the incident with this villains. He ponder if his actions scared his son, but it couldn’t be that. They returned home and talked about it. Virgil seemed fine. Or…Was he lying?

The older hero felt frighten of himself. It was really hard to not think about it. He would feel a cold sensation crawling in his back every time the vision of the broken and bloodied young villain appeared in his mind.

The way his body was crooked.

The way his eyes almost loose the light of life.

The choked manner he was calling for his missing brother.

It was too much.

The buzzing of the phone got him out of the spiral mess he was getting into. He checked the hour. 10:59 pm. Virgil and Gregory must have gone home by now, surprisingly there was no emergency to attend at that hour so it was a really slow night. He then unblocked his phone and saw there was a message from Patton.

Patton: Hey! How are you? 83

Logan saw the number, confused by the meaning of it.

Logan: Greetings, Patton. What does the 83 mean?

Patton: It’s a face!! Like the kitty face but with glasses!! 8D

He smiled by the silliness of this man. Logan had spent more time talking with Patton and has discovered he’s quite funny, even though he loves to tell dumb puns and add silly faces at the end of his sentences. The first date was not an entire disaster but the hero was sure it wasn’t going to become into something more. To his surprise, Patton was completely open and excited to continue talking to him.

Logan: Oh. I see.

Patton: Soooo, how are you?

Logan: I am doing just fine, thank you. How about you, Patton?

Patton: Oh you know, just finishing up in the clinic.

Logan: Isn’t it late for you to be there?

Patton: Maaaaybe…

- _This man’s love for animals seriously disrupts his night schedule_ \- Logan thought to himself, not seeing the hypocrisy in his mental statement.

Patton: Are you busy?

Logan: A bit, just getting some information for a class.

Patton: It must be a hard theme if you have to investigate for it 8P

Logan: Some clarity doesn’t hurt from time to time.

Patton: 8333

They would have continue talking if it weren’t for the person knocking in his office door. It startle Logan and almost made his phone fall.

-Come in!- He said as he place the phone down. A man with a pink jumper and black pants introduce himself in the hero’s office, holding what it seemed to be a couple of archives. His arms had symbols tattooed in them with several images between nature and mixing up with… cartoons?

-Staying late again, Logan?- Emile spoke as he got close to the desk.

-Yes. I probably should head out once we’re done- Logan said as he saw Emile sat down. They spoke with familiarity since they both knew each other for a while now

–Anything unusual with Elliot?-

-Not really, they’ve improved a lot since they got here. Also letting them go back to class lower their anxiety by a lot. Guess their grades are very important to them- Emile smiled.

-I’m really glad to hear that, they are a brilliant student- Logan said with fondness in his tone, while looking down at this desk.

-I know. Um… It’s not because of them that I came to talk to you- Emile took a serious tone and place the archives down, opening one with a variety of drawings.

Logan look carefully at the messy drawings.

-Elliot let me see through a couple of their memories- Emile said, getting a shock look of Logan –And before you say anything, I know you told me to not do that under any…- He gets interrupted

-Yes, I told you that. You know the influence you can have on others- Logan said in a serious and loud tone. Emile had been prohibited to use his powers unless Logan was present, which was the agreement after Emile went through the reforming project, not only for everyone’s safety but himself.

-Just listen- Emile, annoyed, looked at Logan who then just stayed silent. -Elliot tried to explain how the guy who kidnapped their boyfriend looked. As you know, they met this person a few times but he was wearing a mask. The only time they saw his face was the first time they met-

-And this?- Logan asked as he took the drawings.

-I saw what they saw and could draw a couple sketches but that night they met him was dark. There was no light. The only thing I could sketch correctly was this-

Emile showed a sketch of part of a face, the only thing visible were bright sky blue eyes and a smile that could be seen thanks to the light coming from a window, just enough to illuminate below his nose.

-Other than this, we don’t know much about this guy- Emile said

-I see…- Logan saw the drawing, but didn’t recognize anything on it. The guy continues to be a mystery.

-If I could record sound from the visions I would- Emile chuckled. –Umm… There’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about-

-What is it?-

-It’s about Virgil…- Logan look up from the drawing.

-I can’t tell you exactly what Elliot said but Virgil seems to be having a bad time right now. You really should talk to him- Emile said staring at Logan worried. Logan placed the drawing down and looked at Emile.

-Thank you, Emile. I will take this into consideration.-

Emile nodded and started to put the drawings away. Logan hold the sketch of the guy.

-Can I keep this one?- Logan asked Emile who simply smiled and nodded.

-Get home already, you workaholic- Emile loudly said as he left the office.

Logan smiled but once he laid eyes on the drawing it fade away. He took the drawing and placed it in a drawer. Then grabbed his phone to check his messages.

Patton: I’ll head home now. You should probably sleep.

Logan stared at it for a moment.

Logan: I will. Get home safely.

Not even a minute passed.

Patton: I will! Now go to bed 8P

Logan smiled, grabbed his coat and left the office for the night.

NEXT DAY, NOON

Virgil had skipped classes once again, coffee and stress do not mix at all. He stayed outside the classrooms, in the common zone. Benches, tables and trees were all around this place so students could relax. He had laid down below the shadow of a big tree, watching a couple students passing next to him. Some were waiting for their next class to begin. Virgil trying to relax, his music helped him feel as if he was disappearing, the only thing he wanted to do was being invisible for a bit. The sensation fade out when someone nudge his elbow.

-Hey Virge- Elliot said as they sat down next to him.

-Hey… What are you doing here?-

-Class got cancelled. Man, this teachers are so lazy…- Elliot chuckled

-Lazy and bad…- Virgil said smiling lightly

-Yeah…- Elliot said as they looked at Virgil who was just staring at the sky. They both stayed in silence for a moment. Elliot took out their phone and stared at it, thinking on how to bring up what they were thinking. They decided to just go for it.

-Have you… Told your dad?-

–About…?- Virgil asked, his eyes were closed, trying to pay more attention to the music.

-Well… You know… ‘bout the incident?- They said nervously.

Virgil, shocked, open his eyes. He then sat down and begin to put his things away.

-Virgil-

-I told you it isn’t a big deal and to not bring it up-

-Dude!- Elliot shouted but then lower their voice –If it wasn’t a big deal, why did you had a breakdown?-

-It’s just stress! It’s just that! I have a lot of studying to do, besides it was my fault! I should have known-

Elliot placed their hands on Virgil’s shoulders –What happened wasn’t your fault-

Virgil flinch at the touch and stood back, not letting Elliot to touch him. –I-I don’t want to talk about it, I’ll see you later- Virgil grabbed his backpack and went for the exit in the building premises. Elliot sighed and rubbed their neck, before being called by a group of friends.

Virgil continue walking until he got to the exit, one of his teachers bumped with him. They stared at each other, the teacher had a broken arm. Virgil looked terrified, and passed him quickly. He walked all the way home but once he was in front of his house he decided to go to the hero’s base.

It soon was clear it have been a bad idea. His anxiety quickly rise the moment he enter due to the amount of people who were there. Everyone was trying to greet him but he quickly darted towards the cells section. Virgil got in the cells corridors and started walking towards his and Gregory’s but the stress was too much.

He felt as if his chest was compressing or swelling, his eyes began to form tears and he couldn’t stand steadily. Virgil kneel down and curled in himself, he was having a panic attack. His breath was uneven, eyes closed shot in an attempt to not cry and any attempt to a breathing exercise was futile. It was a suffocating and terrifying experience.

Then, a knock.

It was soft or at least he perceive it that way. It became a bit louder as he focus more on the sound. Virgil opened his eyes to see Roman knocking and looking directly at him. He was confused when he stared at the villain, Roman was speaking but Virgil couldn’t hear him. The hero begin to curl on himself again but the persistent knock from the villain made him turned to him. Roman was making a type of sign, he showed his hand with four fingers up while using his other hand to go up and down as well as doing the inhaling motion. 

“4 seconds in” Virgil recognize what he was trying to say. He begin to inhale for 4 seconds, Roman made a thumbs up and started to count up to 7 seconds while Virgil was retaining his breath. When he exhale Roman counted 8 seconds and after that he made a thumbs up which made Virgil smiled internally.

The hero pressed his back in the glass, relaxing a bit. The villain sat down giving his back to the hero and keeping him company. Once Virgil had calm down he realize how odd it was the villain not only knew this exercise but also… helped him go through it. Curiosity took over him, he stood up and opened the door to the cell. The villain fell out and almost hit his head in the floor.

Roman stared up at the hero who looked at him with an eyebrow raised. The villain quickly stood up to see the hero, the rapid movement made him hold his side where his rib was broken. Virgil felt guilt building up in him, he looked somewhere else that wasn’t the villain and started to talk to avoid any awkward silence.

-So… Uh… Thanks…- Virgil said.

Roman look up and composed himself, pretending to be fine. –It was nothing really, you were lucky I was here to help-

-…I was lucky you were locked here?- Virgil smirked at the shocked and embarrassed look in Roman. –How’s your… uh… Rib?-

-Better, not thanks to you- Roman remarked.

-Yeah… Sorry about that-

-Yeah, you should…- Roman stopped. He looked down and sighed –It’s… Fine, I probably deserved it-

-Probably?- Virgil said crossing his arms.

-Ok, I deserved that- Roman said as he went to sit in the bed.

Virgil closed the door and went to grab the chair near a desk just beside the bed. He sat down and got the confused glance of the villain.

-What?- He asked

-What are you doing here? Aren’t I supposed to be alone because I’m soooo dangerous?- Roman said sarcastically as he laid down carefully.

-Oh…Uh…Right, I can just leave if you- Virgil was beginning to say but got interrupted

-NO! I mean… You don’t have to leave so quickly-

The quick movement of Roman startle Virgil, but after he heard the desperate almost plead of the villain it made him chuckle.

Roman groan and slump back in the bed. –Sorry, I just… I get so fucking bored here! I never thought I would missed my brother but GOD do I miss his stupid humor…-

Virgil looked at the villain, feeling empathetic towards him. Roman then looked at Virgil and got flustered. –Is… Is there any news… About him?- The villain asked worried. That took the hero aback.

-No… Sorry, we haven’t seen him nor found any traces of him…-

The villain sighed. –It doesn’t surprise me… He is really sneaky…-

-Which is weird… ‘cause you two wore stupid clown costumes that couldn’t be missed from a mile- Virgil joked, getting a gasp from Roman.

-EXCUSE ME, Mr. “I’m the Night”, MY costume is from a respectable PRINCE! Whatever the fuck my brother wore could be classify as a clown BUT ME?! How dare you?-

Virgil snorted and laughed by how animated Roman became, the villain stared annoyed at the hero but he couldn’t help but smile at the nice laugh of this guy. It could be that he was alone for a while, but he liked to hear someone else other than himself.

-Heh, at least you two are noticeable. Apparently I’m so invisible every time I act I don’t matter!-

-What?- Roman said incredulously

-A month and so ago I caught my first villain and did I get any credit? No! Sure, Elliot is nice but they could have burned me to a crisp!-

-Who’s Elliot?- The villain said confused but intrigue.

-Oh… Uh…- Virgil suddenly paled and started to close down.

-Chill out. Whoever it is, I’m not gonna say anything. Pretty sure you shouldn’t be here either, so if talking will stop you from visiting me I’m going to make the effort to keep my mouth shut- Roman smiled and winked at Virgil.

Virgil scoffed and chuckled. –Ok… Uh… Instead of… the name I used, which you didn’t hear! Let’s say I said Crimson-

Roman sat down quickly. –YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUGHT CRIMSON?!-

The shout startled Virgil.

-Holy shit! You have no idea how excited I was to know who caught that pyromaniac, Remus was super pissed because he wanted to have a show down with him- Roman laughed

-They- Virgil corrected.

-Yeah, they, whatever. I’m surprised, emo, but not impressed. How come you could take down them but not us?-

-Uh, because there were 2 of you? And besides, your brother did all the work. Your shocking powers have no effect on me-

-Oh right, that’s why you didn’t curled up and then break my rib the other day?- Virgil blushed and crossed him arms grumpily. –By the way… how did you do it?-

-What?-

-Break my rib… You only touch me, but… what exactly do you do?- Roman was genuinely curious.

Virgil stared at him surprised, then looked down at his hand. His expression showed a bit of guilt and what seems like melancholy.

-My powers are… two sided. On one side… I can cure practically anything, illness and injuries. That’s actually how you are alive-

Roman stared at him. –You… saved me?-

-Yeah… I was able to get on time to partially cure you. One of the back sides of my powers is that… The injury or illness will pass to me. I can cure myself eventually but it still hurts, you know?-

Roman nodded and pondered for a moment. –What’s the other side of your powers?-

Virgil let out a heavy breath. –Well… I can cure people and transfer their pain to myself… But I also can take from others and cause them pain…-

-Oh… So when I got my rib broken…-

-I-It was an accident…Mostly… I didn’t meant to break your rib, I just… I-

-Hey, calm down… I understand. Like I said, I deserved it- Roman said as he laid down.

Virgil looked at him, his anxiety was still there as well as his guilt but Roman reassurance sounded… genuine. They stayed in silence for a moment before the hero spoke.

-Say… How did you know I was having a panic attack?-

Roman smiled fondly. –I’ve seen the signs. My brother might seem and act like lunatic but… Sometimes he’s afraid of many things.- He chuckled. –Which is ironic, since his powers involve literal nightmares-

Virgil stared and nodded. Roman looked back at him.

-If you find him, don’t tell him what I said. He doesn’t like to feel weak, it’s a family thing- Roman smiled nervously, as if he was hiding something.

-I won’t, don’t worry- Virgil agreed.

-Oh!- Roman suddenly exclaimed. –Why are you here? Like, in general? I’ve heard from “Scar face” that you study with the Elliot pal. Aren’t you supposed to be in school?-

Virgil paled and kept silent for a moment, not looking at the villain who got more curious each second that passed.

-What?- Roman smiled. –Did something happened? Did the hero used his powers for a villainy act?- The villain smirked and looked at the hero as if he was waiting to start new banter.

Virgil look angry and promptly stood up, making the chair fall and startle Roman in the process. The hero went to the door but stopped when he heard Roman call for him.

-Wait! Where are you going?- He didn’t get a respond from Virgil, the hero just stayed there. –Ugh… Fine go, whatever.- The villain slump back, Virgil was about to open the door but Roman talked once again.

–But, uh… Could… Could you come by sometime? You aren’t as annoying as I thought and… It’s nice to talk to someone-

Virgil wanted to looked at the villain but he refrain himself, he kept looking in front of him and said flustered. –Sure…-

Roman look up, he had a smile and hopeful eyes plastered in his face. –Oh, by the way…- Virgil said. –You aren’t as annoying yourself.-

Roman scoffed and smiled while looking at Virgil leaving his cell. The hero began walking towards his own, and after being out of Roman’s sight he looked back at the villain and smiled. Turning villains into his friends is becoming a habit, one that he doesn’t mind at all.

LATE AFTERNOON

-Fuck this stupid assignment!- Gregory grabbed his notebook and other notes and fling it to the wall. Logan was working in his laptop while drinking tea, looking at the entire act. Virgil was in his room sleeping, or at least that’s what he thought due to the loud music coming from his room.

-You could take a break from it- Logan advised. -Then go back to it once you feel well rested-

-What I want is to not do this. This assignment doesn’t even make sense, I feel I’m doing my teacher’s investigation for his doctorate- Gregory stood up, he fix his bleached messy hair and walked towards Logan, sitting down in front of the older hero.

-Oh? What is it about?- Logan question curiously, looking up and staring at Gregory.

Gregory immediately felt awkward and looked away. –It’s just, this has nothing to do with the themes we saw. It’s like the teacher pull it out of his ass. I’m considering not turn this in-

-Hmm…- Logan thought for a moment. –Well, whatever type of assignment it is, I’m sure you can make it without any problem-

-Did you heard anything I said?- Gregory crossed his arms and looked deadpan at Logan

-I did. But I know you are smart enough to make anything. Really, Dee, you can recreate my gadgets with one look yet this papers are what stops you?- Logan smiled. Gregory stared at him with wide eyes and blush. Then practically spew his sentence.

–It’s different! Your gadgets do make a difference. What’s this gonna do?-

-Maybe the investigation won’t do anything right away, but it will give you some helpful tools to make one when you require it-

Gregory scoffed. –That’s the typical, bullshit excuse teachers give to their students-

Logan look up at Gregory and sighed. –Look, I know some of the works can be tedious but they must serve a purpose if your teachers are assigning them to you-

Gregory slump in the table and groan. Logan looked at him sympathetically, he understood the stress of the students, and how the amount of homework and projects can take a toll on them. He knew it very well.

The older hero stood up and walked to the side of the younger one, he then placed a hand on Gregory’s back and begin patting him.

–It’s going to be alright, Dee-

Gregory look up and looked at Logan surprised, the older hero placed his hand on the younger hero’s shoulder. An electric sensation run through Gregory, he isn’t fond of being touch but with Logan he felt different. He always wanted to be closer to Logan, the older hero was always there for him and made sure he was ok. Gregory just wanted to be with him, as impossible as it might seem, or as impossible and weird as his friend Remy told him it was.

–Just take some time to rest, ok?- Logan smiled fondly, moving his hand away. He didn’t expect for Gregory to grab his hand. The older hero looked confused, Gregory then hold his hand with both hands, gently moving Logan’s hand closer to his face.

For a quick moment he felt time had stopped, for a quick second everything seemed to fit perfectly in a confusing puzzle. It was so quick and short, because right before Logan’s hand could touch the scared cheek of Gregory, the phone of the young hero ringed.

Gregory quickly let go of Logan’s hand, blushing profusely as he stood up and went to get his phone from the sofa, leaving the older hero with his confusion.

-Are you ok?- Logan asked from the table.

-I’M FINE! I’M ALRIGHT!- Gregory practically screamed while stumbling with his notebooks and searching his stupid phone in the mess.

-You don’t sound alright. Are you sick? Did you wanted me to check your temperature?- Logan tried to make sense of the younger hero’s actions.

-NO! I…- IT’S FINE! DON’T WORRY- He continue yelling until he found his phone, the name on the other end was Remy’s but before he could answer it, it stopped ringing. He quickly took a breath and composed himself. –You are right! I need to take a breather from this stupid thing. I’m gonna go for a walk.-

-Oh, alright. See you later then- Logan said, trying to not mind the explosive reaction from the younger one. “ _He might be under a lot of stress, maybe I should get something comforting for him…_ ” Logan thought for a moment before resuming his work.

Gregory left the department building and went to the alley next to it. He rest his back on the wall and felt himself shaking. What the hell was he doing? He should have surpass this stupid crush, he knows it’s not meant to be. He knows it. But why is there a part of him that still blindly hopes for something more? Remy said it could take time to get over it but he’s getting frustrated by this stupidity. Heavy drops began to fall, wetting his cheeks. For a moment he thought it began to rain but quickly realize it was just him crying, exasperated.

The phone ringed again, he mindlessly look at it and saw Remy’s name pop up. Gregory answered the call and put it in his ear, trying his best not to sound choked up or let out a sob. –What…?- He got interrupted

-HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT. FINALLY!!! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO COME OVER AND HELP ME ASAP! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!-

The pleading and desperate words snapped Gregory out, his breakdown will have to wait. He lazily fix his hair and stood up straight. –Wow, slow down. What the hell is going on?-

-I –I can’t explain it! You have to see it!- Remy stuttered –Chingada madre. JUST COME OVER, OK?!-

Ok, Remy started to speak Spanish. This must be bad news.

-Alright! Alright. I’ll go there as fast as I can. Are you in danger though?- Gregory begin to ran towards a taxi stop.

-I… I’m not sure??? Maybe?! Uh..! Please just get here-

-Ok, on my way-

Fortunately a taxi passed and stopped to get Gregory. The taxi drove relatively fast, but by the time Gregory got to Remy’s it was completely dark. A few lights were turn on, others were flickering or completely off. As always, the whole neighborhood looked like a ghost town, hard to believe anyone lived in that place. Not that it looks in bad conditions, except for a couple buildings, but because no lights were ever on at night.

Gregory went fast towards Remy’s building and ran upstairs to get to his department. He finally got to the floor and went to knock on the door of his friend. Loud noises came from the inside, making the young hero to get startle and ready to come in. He grabbed the handle but the door suddenly opened and closed, while letting Remy out.

-SUP!- Remy said with a nervous smile and a messy bunch of hair.

-Sup? What the fuck is going on? Are you ok?- The hero said loudly while holding his friend to check him. Remy bat the hero’s hands away from him.

-I’m fine! It’s not me who you should be worried ‘bout…- He said, looking grim at the door.

-What? What did you do? Please tell me there’s not a corpse, I didn’t brought a shovel- Gregory said with no ounce of sarcasm.

-What, I didn’t- Awww… You would go that far for me?-

-Remy-

-Ok, ok. Listen. THIS? This is serious shit. Focus on me- Remy made a sign. Gregory looked at his friend unamused. –Before I show you this, you have to promise me 2 things. 1, you are NOT gonna freak out. And 2, you are NOT, I repeat, NOT gonna involve any of your stupid friends at the hero’s bullshit club-

-OK! Now I AM planning to do that- Gregory said looking afraid.

-No! Promise me, promise me that you won’t freak out nor contact your club-

-Why do you need me to promise-?-

-SWEAR ON YOUR FATHERS GRAVE!-

-You know that doesn’t have much value…- Gregory stared deadpan.

-Shit, you’re right... Come on!-

-Fine! I promise you I won’t freak out nor contact anyone-

-Thank you!- Remy said, turning to the door, but stop. –Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE!

-Well, shit. You got me there. Not like I could betray your trust the moment I see the shit show you just got yourself and myself into.- Gregory said sarcastically.

Remy stared pondering how true or untrue the statement was, he decided to take the chance. He sighed and open the door.

-Don’t freak out- He said once again.

They walk in, turned around a corner and Gregory froze. Remy looked mortified at his friend, really hoping he wouldn’t scream. Gregory could only stare directly at the couch, the couch occupied by non-other than a bruised and unconscious half of the Royal Pain duo. The Duke has been found.


	10. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an advice, you might need a refresher because this chapter starts right after what happened at the end of chapter 8.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for reading!

-Remy…-

-Yes?-

-Remy…-

-Aha?-

-Remy… What…?-

That’s the only thing Gregory could say while also pointing incredulously at the The Duke. How come all of the sudden this sneaky villain was soundly sleeping in Remy’s couch? From the call they had, it sounded that his friend was in extreme danger, so the confusion in the hero’s face was justified.

-Ok. So…- Remy began. -I came back from work-

-You have job?- Gregory interrupted as if that was an important thing to question at that moment.

-Yeah, shut up. Don’t interrupt me- The hero kept silence. –I came here to change into my outfit and do my usual round up. Nothing planned, I was just gonna see some friends and hang out. And while I was doing that, I didn’t notice this creep staring at me-

-What? How?!-

-To be fair, it was really dark and he was in a corner. He looked so fucking creepy. And before I could even scream he tried to choke!- Remy fling his arms in the air, completely indignant.

–Fortunately, as you can see, I manage to make him fall asleep… The problem is… I’m not sure for how long-

Remy smiled awkwardly. Gregory took a deep breath and passed his hands through his bleached hair. He stared at The Duke and thought to himself “ _This is extremely dangerous…_ ”. The Duke without his powers is strong enough to take down whoever he wants, who knows how dangerously stronger he is with his powers intact.

-Remy… I need to take him in-

-No! You promised!-

-Why not?! Didn’t you say he was a creep? HE TRIED TO CHOKE YOU!- Gregory yelled exasperated.

-Well, yes! But… It wasn’t him-him, you know?- Remy lack of explanation made the hero even more annoyed and confused. 

-What exactly do you mean?-

-Dee, his eyes are green. When he attacked me he had bright sky blue eyes. He wasn’t himself- Remy explained.

The hero was taken aback. Sky blue eyes are the only description for the mysterious villain. Between Remy’s previous description and Elliot’s, the only thing that seem to be the same are the eyes. Mind you, Elliot’s version said the guy wore a mask after the first meeting but still, the eyes shine through the eye holes.

Gregory explained the anecdote to Logan without saying where did he heard it, it brought a bit of suspicion from the older hero but he took it anyway. So far, no face description has been said, although The Duke might be what they need to get a clue of who this mystery villain is.

Also “He wasn’t him-him…”? That can mean a lot of things, but the easier one might be he was under the influence of this villain. Or even controlled.

-Either way, he has to come with me to the base.- Gregory said, getting an annoyed look from Remy.

-I won’t let your stupid grandpa crush brainwash another one of my friends- The villain said fiercely

-He doesn’t brainwash them!! And he isn’t a grandpa, why do you have to make it weird?!- Gregory snapped back

-NO! You are doing his bidding! It’s annoying! Where is the Deceit I knew?! The one who didn’t care for rules?! The one who did what he needed to be done!-

-Remy! This is above you and me! Whoever this villain is, he is dangerous! He is disappearing people! And now it seems he is disappearing villains too…- The hero looked at the disheveled villain.

-SO?! We don’t need this super morons to figure this out! Come on! We are smart enough! Don’t you remember all our grand robberies? Like the spotted diamond?- Remy smiled, trying to convince his friend. 

-THIS ISN’T ABOUT STEALING! THIS IS ABOUT MISSING PEOPLE! God! I remember why I decided to go with Logan now, you are just a selfish, egocentric prick!-

Gregory’s anger got the best of him, the look of shock and hurt in his friend’s face was something the hero never thought he’d seen. Remy looked down and went to the kitchen, for the first time in a while he was completely silent. 

The hero stayed in place and sighed, then looked at the unconscious villain to check him out. The Duke’s hair had a string of white hair and both that and his moustache were really messy. He had bags under his eyes, he seemed to be slightly malnourish, his costume was missing some parts and his sleeves where ripped. Around his neck there were a couple of marks, maybe of a type of collar of sorts. The guy might have been kept by the villain, he really did not look good…

Gregory then realized something: Remy wasn’t worried he almost got choked, he was worried because of how bad The Duke looked. He called him his friend after all.

The hero rubbed his eyes and forehead. Logan’s method can be helpful, however it could also be seen as forceful. Gregory was really grateful for what Logan did but maybe this villain might not want it. Something in the hero was telling him to go by the rules, rules he was repeated over and over again. It might have been his crush on the older hero that he didn’t realized how tired and bored he was of following him.

Maybe he was really doing Logan’s bidding, maybe he was doing it in a hopeless attempt of gaining the affection of a man who clearly didn’t see him the same way. Maybe he was getting a bit… well a very huge amount of annoyance of following dumb rules.

He _shouldn’t_ totally break a couple of rules right now. Of course not mindlessly.

-Fine- Gregory said.

Remy turned to him slowly, rubbing his cheeks and eyes. –What?- He choked out.

The sound of his friend’s voice made him feel guilty. –I won’t take him to the base. He can stay with you-

Remy cleaned his face while running towards Gregory and pulling him into a tight hug. –I knew you’d understand…- The villain said, smearing his friend’s shoulder with old tears. Gregory returned the hug.

-…I’m sorry about what I said…- The hero said.

-Oh, it’s fine- Remy pulled away and batted his hand in the air.

–Just buy me a burger and we’ll be even- Remy smiled and patted the hero’s arm. Gregory snorted and saw his friend walked towards the Duke.

-So… What do you want to do?- Gregory asked while fixing his hair.

-I… Have no idea- Remy stated, getting a groan from Gregory. –In my defense, I didn’t know I was going to convince you-

-Wow. As always, you half assed your way around-

-Hey! Improvising is our specialty, ain’t it?- Remy smiled and pointed between the both

Gregory sighed. –Yeah…-

The hero sat down at the feet of the sofa and started to plan. Remy looked at him and smiled before standing up to prepare some tea.

Back in the old glory days, Gregory was the one who’d plan in full detail how a burglary would go. Of course, there was always something that would go wrong since Remy was spontaneously and probably not intentionally trying to get both of them in trouble. His love for the dramatics always drove him insane and had to plan a way to safely get of any building before the police would get there to arrest them.

They learn to be really good at sneaking away from the law’s hands, although they were definitely amazing at **not** leaving tracks. (Thanks, Remy) Even so, most officers and heroes like Logan couldn’t even get the hang of them. Only by pure luck, Logan manage to catch Gregory. Well… Not catch him per say, if Remy didn’t want to make a statement by burning the bank they were robbing BEFORE they could be out safely, Logan wouldn’t have saved him from the collapsing building.

Remy walked towards him once he had the tea prepared, Gregory took the cup and blow it a bit before taking a quick sip. He stared at it for a moment before putting it down. He looked back at The Duke and Remy.

-Alright. First step. We’re are going to wake him up- The hero said.

-Uh… Yeah, I don’t know how long it will take for that… I did throw a lot of my sleep powder to his face…- Remy said while rubbing his neck.

-I think I can cancel the effects- Gregory looked at his hand but before doing anything he thought again. –Hmm… I still need some of the cancelling bracelets Logan created-

-What? Why can’t you just do it right away?-

-Because I can’t be a nanny 24/7-

-Sure you can! You can stay here and nullify his powers, ask what you need to know and set him free!- Remy said sheepishly.

-Yeah, I’m not gonna do that- Gregory stood up. –Keep him asleep. Tomorrow I will come by and bring the bracelets, then…-

-Then?-

Gregory sighed. -I know you don’t want me to bring him to the base…-

-Dee…- Remy begin to feel annoyed again.

-But, we have his brother with us…- Gregory said looking guilty. –Remember?-

Remy was about to say something but stayed silent and thought to himself. They stayed silent for a moment.

-Can’t you… take him out?- Remy asked smiling in a hopeful manner.

-…No, I’m already practically betraying Logan’s trust by doing this. I’m not going to dig a bigger hole for myself…-

Remy groan. –Yeah, I wouldn’t like you to get brainwashed again…-

Gregory snorted. Both man smiled nervously, this was a dangerous thing. The Duke could wake up and attack them at any moment. That is… if he was still under any type of influence.

They had a limited time though, remaining asleep for more than 3 days could potentially kill anyone. It shouldn’t be that hard to get a pair of handcuffs and coming back to Remy’s apartment, the main problems could be not looking suspicious for Logan and not telling Virgil anything. For some reason the hero felt anxious but also excited. 

Sudden mumbles made both of them turn towards The Duke’s direction. He was turning around and sweating, something must be scaring him. A nightmare? The Duke began to gasp for air, as if something or someone was… choking him. His hands were on his throat desperately trying to get something off.

Gregory turned to Remy expecting him to do something but his friend stood there, frozen and confused while staring at the situation in front of him. He has never seen The Duke scared. The hero took a deep breath and exhale before walking towards the unconscious villain, he began to feel nervous due to what he was about to do. 

Gregory went and hold the Duke’s hands to stop him from scratching his throat, he then moved the villain so he could sit and rest his head on his legs.

The villain was shaking and sweating, his eyes were tightly shot and he was still gasping for air even though there was nothing impeding him to take deep breath. Gregory was feeling nervous, he wasn’t usually one to give comfort. His years with Virgil did gave him an idea of how can he exactly comfort someone having some kind of breakdown. This was similar, right?

He placed a hand on the villain’s head, it felt as if it hasn’t been washed in weeks… Maybe even more so… It was a bit gross but the hero didn’t mind it that much, his focus was on trying to calm this mess of a guy. 

-Hey… Uh- He begin speaking as if the villain was listening. –It’s ok… You are safe… Nothing is… hurting you?- Gregory was really not good at that, he look up at Remy who gave him both thumbs up. 

The Duke’s hands were opening and closing while shaking violently, almost spastic. He turned and kept mumbling, Gregory continue talking to him and petted his head trying to convince him he was alright.

The villain started to breathe evenly but was still shaking. The hero thought it was process and smiled to himself, suddenly the villain went to grab his hand. Gregory felt flustered by the action but let him do it, maybe it brought some sort of comfort to the villain. It wasn’t something so bad, although he didn’t expected for the villain to slowly rise and turn towards him to look at his face. The hero stayed there frozen, the sky blue color in the villain’s eyes remain faintly before fading and turning into green. The villain looked drowsy and confused.

-You… aren’t Roman…- Was the only thing he manage to say before going back to sleep.

Gregory and Remy looked terrified at each other. No one could come up from the stupor of Sleep’s Powder. Not even the fiercest of villains or strongest of heroes could suddenly just snap out of it. Remy walked towards them and took Gregory out of the way before blasting the villain with more powder.

-Holy shit- Gregory said, freaking out. –This dude is stronger than I thought…-

-Don’t leave me alone with him! He might still want to beat my ass for keeping him high on sleep powder!- Remy said while holding Gregory’s arm.

-You know I can’t stay here. Logan could get suspicious, he also could look around for me…- Gregory stated

-Wha- Does he keep a leash on you or what?!- Remy yelled

-No, he’s just kind overprotective. Like a dad, you know?-

Silence fell upon them, Gregory looked at his friend who stared disgusted.

-What?-

-Dude, you’re crushing on your _dad_?-

Gregory pushed Remy while groaning very annoyed, the villain started cackling and curling in himself. The young hero blushed and rolled his eyes, landing on the unconscious Duke. This could either end really well or really, really bad… 

  
  


NEXT DAY, AFTER NOON

Logan was excited to get out of his class, something he never expected to think. Don’t get the wrong idea, he loved teaching and helping his students, he would even stay behind if he thought it was necessary but right now he was hoping to meet Patton before he had to go to the base.

He had made sure his students understood the themes completely and gave them a well thought guide for the upcoming test. And as a special treat he didn’t left them homework, since he was in an extremely good mood. Everyone thought he might have forgotten but no one planned on asking Logan about it. 

Once the clock hit 2 pm he stood up, said good bye to his students and before any of them he was already in the corridor. Elliot saw how their teacher was practically and desperately leaving, it made them snort.

-He’s gonna get some dick- Kai said non chalantly.

-Dude, gross- Elliot said while giving a disgusted glance to their friend who just laughed as a response.

Logan walked out of the faculty premises, he had told Virgil and Gregory he would be spending some time with Patton that evening to which he got a thumbs up and a “FINALLY” from Virgil and nothing from Gregory, he was probably still in class.

With everything looking good enough for him, Logan felt more than prepared to go out with Patton. They’ve only been talking through phone due to their heavy and busy schedules, besides the really awkward wave they still feel about the whole dating thing. They decided to see each other that day and manage to make some time in between their usual working hour.

Excitement and nervousness took over Logan, feeling his heart beat faster and faster, as he approach the park they both chose to meet at. It was perfect since it was the middle point for each other.

Once he got there, the teacher walked through a running path. He passed a couple people there who were doing exercise or just hanging out. He then went to a bench and sat down, fidgeting and looking directly in the ground.

It was a really pretty and well maintain place, to his back there were so many tall trees. It was like a small forest, full of dead leaves at the bottom and bright green ones at the very top. In front of him there was the running path and an open space full of grass, it looked like a hill. People were running around it, some were even falling and rolling. The giggles and the sound of the branches been moved by the gentle breeze gave him a bit of piece after pondering the whole walk why he felt so anxious: “ _was it because he hasn’t seen the bubbly man or because of the social interaction he had to make to be around him?”_

-Oh shoot… where could he be…?- A recognizable voice came from behind and kind of startled him. Logan turned around and to his surprise a messy Patton was walking out of some bushes. He was wearing a pair of loose dark pants and a long sleeve shirt, both were stained with leaves and mud. Logan also notice he was wearing a pair of boots, the type explorers would wear for long walks.

-Um… Hello?- Logan said incredulous, confuse to see Patton just popping out of seemingly nowhere and looking a bit disheveled. Not like he looked bad, though… “ _What?_ ” Logan pushed that thought back in the mental trashcan.

Patton look up quickly and blushed as he saw Logan, he tried to go towards him but slipped and fell to the leafy ground. Logan walked towards the man, wondering what he was doing. The teacher kneel down and let his hand out so the bubbly man could take it.

-Thanks…- Patton said embarrassed.

Logan smiled kindly. –No problem… If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly where you doing over there Patton?-

Patton shook his head and chuckled. –Nothing, it’s dumb…-

-Hmm… Well, you seemed to be dress properly for some… Search?- Logan question and waited for an answer, what he got was a shock glance from Patton and a big smile.

-Wow, you are very clever- The vet chuckled.

-I think the word you are looking for is observant-

-Why? Have you served any ants around here?-

Logan looked at Patton confused before he made the connection, then rubbed his face as the other man giggle at his horrible joke.

-Now, to give you a gay answer- Patton looked at Logan for a reaction, he notice the teacher was containing a snort. –I was…Um… I was kind of looking for frogs-

That spiked some interest in Logan. –Frogs?-

-Yeah… last night was really humid and it did rained a bit. This parts retain most of its moisture and I’ve heard some of them croak. I just can’t seem to find anything- The vet scratch the back of his head confused while looking around.

Logan thought for a moment, this was a peculiar interest but intriguing and entertaining none the less. He didn’t expect Patton to be the venturing kind. –Well, certain types of frogs will get close to sources of water, maybe if we find puddles there could be one-

The vet’s eyes flicker for a moment, excitement showing in his face.

-Will you help me find them?!- He shouted then paused and calmed before speaking again. –I-I know this might be a tad weird and not really… Up to your standard but I think it could be fun?-

Patton was waiting for a rejection, he knew some of his actions and mannerisms were not really usual for someone as old as him, but what was the point of being an adult if he couldn’t do what he wanted? Especially having fun! But Logan was too serious, way too proper, he came to the first date with a tie for goodness sake… Maybe they should go somewhere else…

-I would love to help you- Logan said, determination shining through.

It’s been a while since Logan did any kind of exploration of this kind, the only exploration he did was looking around the city for any suspicious activity. That was his job but it certainly was becoming a rather boring routine. This is not only helping him relax and be out of his office, it’s also helping him be closer to Patton.

-Well let’s go then! Oh… Wait… Won’t you get dirty?- The vet pointed out to Logan’s outfit; he was wearing black pants, a pair of black shoes and a navy blue dress shirt. Logan looked at himself and was thinking on turning the whole thing off just because he wasn’t dressed properly but… He was never as adventurous like other people. Sure, he would fight villains but his outfit was made for that, he was getting even more out of his comfort zone by getting dirty with this type of clothes.

“ _Screw it_ ”

-It’s quite alright, Patton. This can be wash later, let’s go search for amphibians!- He proclaim in an attempt to sound valiant. This got a chuckle and a bright smile from Patton who walked through the messy terrain effortlessly, Logan made sure to step on solid ground but everything felt slippery.

The vet notices Logan having some troubles to walk around, he gets his arm out so the teacher could steady himself. Logan took it and thanked Patton, trying to ignore the clear blush he was feeling spreading around his cheeks. Both man started to walk deeper into that mini forest, looking around to several plants and insects.

Logan was fascinated and relax, even though the fauna and flora were common in the area, he admire nature in all its forms. He didn’t realize how a mantis landed in his shoulder until it was just walking around, this made Patton jump in surprise. Logan chuckled and hold it out in a tree with care. Looking how he was gentle to tiny creatures made the vet smile fondly, and might also made him fall a bit more over heels for the teacher.

They continue to look for puddles and looked at leaves, they confused a couple of those for frogs. It even made Logan fell when he confused a bunch of leaves for an animal he tried to avoid, earning a concern look from Patton and quickly acting to help him but to the vet’s surprise Logan laughed at the silliness of the whole situation. It was the most symphonic sound he has ever heard and wanted to listen to it forever.

He helped the teacher to stand up while chuckling nervously, Patton asked and checked Logan to make sure he was alright before the teacher reassured him. He was blushing deeply through the embarrassing situation, at least Patton’s concern helped him feel less dumb.

Both man finally arrived at what seemed to be a natural pond, pretty odd to the man-made forest. Patton gasped delighted by the sighted and tried to run over the pond, not noticing there was uneven ground and small hill. Logan tried to hold him back but Patton’s running start pulled the teacher with him and both man fall over. They ended at the feet of the pond unharmed yet really filthy. A fit of nervous giggles started from the vet. How humiliating.

-Oh gosh… I guess I got overexcited- He blurted out while giggling while fixing his glasses. Logan didn’t respond. The vet felt something under him and quickly realize he was above a really embarrassed and blushed teacher.

Patton himself began to blush a really deep red, and tried to move away as quickly as possible, but stumble clumsily. Logan himself was frozen in the spot not really knowing what to do or say. He snapped out when he heard Patton rambling apology over apology.

-I’M SO, SO, SO SORRY! I didn’t meant to do that! Oh my gosh.- The vet could only hide his face, he really just wanted to drop dead at the moment. His immaturity was always seen as annoyance, of course it would be annoying he should be acting like an adult! Logan will certainly think the same way after this stupid mistake. He could have hurt him! How irresponsible.

There was no anger, there was no reprimand. He only felt something taking his hand away from his embarrassed face. Logan was smiling.

-You really should be more careful, Patton- the teacher said between chuckles.

The way Logan said his name, so kindly and with no ounce of anger nor annoyance, made him calm down a bit. Patton looked at Logan’s eyes and felt like melting, the teacher was genuinely enjoying that weird meeting.

God, Patton was falling too much for him. The realization made him feel guilty and embarrassed since they barely know each other. They talked through their phones and exchange a couple of info about them but it’s different when you have the person in front of you, and not only that but getting that same person below you for a stupid mistake.

-I’m really sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?- The bubbly man tried to amend whatever harm he could have done.

-I’m alright, Patton. Don’t worry- Logan said still chuckling, this sure was a strange way to know someone better. Strange but really fun. He doesn’t recall the last time he had fun with someone like this, or act silly in any way. He would act silly from time to time with his son but it was different with someone who wasn’t as close. This is just… The simple act of getting out of the metaphorical box and do something he wouldn’t usually do is…nice.

-Aren’t you mad?- The vet asked while looking at how muddy Logan had become

\- Quite the contrary, I think I’m more amused than when we started- Logan said smiling gently while trying to clean his shirt.

Patton smiled and was about to help him clean himself when a croak made them froze in place. The croaking continued and both man looked at the pond and saw a couple of frogs, they were in different sizes and were moving around rocks and leaves. The vet gasp and his eyes sparkled with joy, for a split second Logan thought he saw his eyes turn another color. It was probably the messy glasses Patton was wearing. The teacher smiled by the excitement of the bubbly man and slowly stood up, giving a hand to help him stand up.

They slowly and as quiet as possible approach the pond, once they were close enough they crouch and stared at how the amphibians were swimming and climbing in the muddy rocks and leaves. Patton was delighted and looked peaceful, Logan looked at him and smiled to himself.

-Do you usually do this?- Logan asked while walking back to the park’s normal path with Patton by his side looking at the sky that was covered by the branches of the trees.

-What?- The vet question, he didn’t quite catch what he said.

-Search for frogs?-

Patton chuckled. –I search for more than just frogs. Animals are just so cute!-

-Can be dangerous as well- Logan stated

-Yeah, I know. But sometimes animals need help.-

Logan hummed as an agreement. They stayed quite for a bit before Patton spoke up.

-Did you know there are poisonous frogs? They showcase really bright colors as a way to warn other animals. With one touch, boom! You’re dead!- Patton said while smiling, happy to share information of his job and interests. Although quickly realize how macabre it sounded.

-Oh! I think I’ve seen those in a documentary. Really impressive creatures- Logan stated, he didn’t felt awkward or nervous. Conversing of this type of scientific topics made him feel a bit more in control on the situation since he was a living encyclopedia of knowledge. He didn’t know if he could keep up with the animal knowledge though.

-Right?!- The vet shouted. –They are so tiny and adorable yet they could just…- Patton stopped by what he was going to say, he then just went quiet. Logan looked at him waiting for the rest of the sentence.

Patton chuckled. –Sorry-

-Why are you apologizing?- The teacher sounded genuinely confused

-I just…- The vet hummed. -Sometimes I get so passionate, I guess… I really love animals but I know it can be annoying…- Patton said really flustered, as if his job and interest should be something to be ashamed off.

Logan stop in the path, making the other man pause in his tracks. He looked at the teacher who had a puzzling look, something was off to him.

-Logan?-

-Sorry… It’s just…- He paused for a moment before speaking up.

-You aren’t annoying at all-

The vet looked bewildered at him, as if those words were a sound he couldn’t recognize. It was odd to say the least. Patton felt his chest swelling, as if those words were what he always needed to hear.

-Just because you enjoy something, something you are passionate about… You shouldn’t feel ashamed. You should embraced it, no matter what.-

Rejection is something this two are familiar with. Logan has always been the outcast everywhere he went, even in the association the heroes don’t look at him as an equal but as a useless scientist. He had to make himself tough to not let the harsh words and looks hurt him. The idea of Patton being rejected or hurt the same way made his blood boil… Metaphorically. Logan couldn’t fathom the idea of such a sweet and kind man being mistreated in such a horrible way and just because he was passionate in rescuing or studying animals.

-Even if people…- Patton spoke –Just… Hates you for it?-

-Especially when they hate you for it- Logan continue, looking serious towards the other man. –You shouldn’t be punish just for being you…-

The teacher started to blush. –And… well… From all people… You should feel really proud of yourself, Patton. Being knowledgeable in a complex career to save very vulnerable creatures… It’s, on its own, a very noble and heroic decision- He looked away from Patton and tried to dissimulate his embarrassment.

-Heroic!?- Patton shouted and laughed, Logan’s blush deepened. –Oh! I’m anything but that! I’m just a clumsy moron!-

The harsh diminishing words made Logan look back at Patton, the vet was blushing and scratching his neck while looking at the ground with a shock expression. He seem to be getting anxious.

-Patton, I really mean what I said- Logan said at him, he was looking seriously at the vet and a bit of concern could be seen in his eyes.

Patton smile flickered, kind word are so odd to hear specially the way Logan said them so kindly and truthfully. He didn’t know exactly what to say at all, his mind was going blank. In an attempt to deflect any kind of conversation about him, he began to ramble.

-Come on, Lo… Sure, I help some cute critters and such, but real heroes are the ones who save the people in the city! Especially from the several villains who suddenly appeared- Patton continue, his tone began to rise. –Like, uh… Oh, I forgot his name… Ah, Syllogism!!-

Logan jolted at the mention of his hero name, trying to remain compose he made himself look way more serious than he should. –Wh-What about him?- He asked.

-Well, I think he’s truly the best hero there is! His creations are really impressive and I bet he could put them into service for the whole place to see.-

Logan felt the blush deepening, feeling really nervous and awkward although it would be lie if he said he didn’t felt proud of his technological achievements.

-Also! He manage to stop the Royal Pain duo! I mean, getting rid of The Prince? That was a relief!- Patton said it with a nervous smile.

Logan froze, instead of hiding a proud smile he tried to hide the horrifying chill he suddenly felt. Do people think he… killed The Prince? He didn’t meant to throw him from that building… The Prince isn’t dead though, he’s recovering at the base. Even if he had… murdered him, why would Patton be so… happy about it?

-I…Disagree, what Syllogism did… it was a horrible thing to do- Logan remarked.

Patton hummed and looked at Logan a bit more serious.

–Why do you think that?- 

-Killing someone doesn’t stop anything. Whether a villain or a hero does it, it’s still wrong- The teacher said it in a factual manner. 

-Hmm…- The vet stayed quiet. –Killing can be wrong, but if it for a greater good then some sacrifices must be done- He stated, getting a wince from Logan then he tried to backtrack. –Ok, ok. I know it sounds bad, but hear me out. Let’s take The Prince and The duke as an example… They’ve been destroying and hurting people all around the place, not only in this city. They exploded buildings, streets and hurt countless innocents. There was no sign they would stop, especially with The Duke. If someone got… uh… rid of them, wouldn’t that stop the harm they do?-

Silence fell on the both, Logan placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment, he was rather confused by this type of mentality. Patton expressed a concerning thought before at their first date, “forcing others to be good so they stop hurting others” now it’s “if they won’t stop harming, then they don’t deserve to live”. He could understand that train of thought though, but it still was horrifying.

–They are well known thieves and have no record of actually killing anyone. I don’t think that gives them a death sentence. And even if they did, it’s still not in the hero’s jurisdiction to make a judgment nor execution-

-You didn’t answered the question- Patton said seriously. –Would the harm they do, stop?-

Logan sighed and looked down. –Yes, it would. But again, it’s not the hero’s job to do an execution -

The vet hummed. They began to walk again, staying silent for a moment. 

-So…- Patton started again. –You think death is not a good punishment?-

-Of course not-

-What do you think it should be?-

-I believe some of them just need some guidance, so maybe… Get them help.-

-Oh frogwash!- Patton shouted. He placed a hand on his mouth before giggling.

–Oops… I mean… Do you think all villains can be… easily redeemed?-

Logan thought for a moment. –Well… Not everyone, I guess… If anyone still chooses the path of villainy the other option is to place them in jail. As I said, death is not a well thought option. Where’s the change? What about forgiveness?-

-Hmm… This people don’t deserve any kindness nor forgiveness…- Crimson was burning buildings, The Duke and The Prince were scaring and robbing people, Scarlet Mist made people blind for months, Meltdown almost destroyed the city…-

Patton paused for a moment.

–If heroes were as bold as Syllogism, there wouldn’t be as many villains showing up here and there. They have to keep taking the villains out like a weed-

Logan looked at Patton, he notice the vet looked rather shaken but he could also identify anger in his eyes.

–That statement doesn’t have a ground to stand on. If you…-

He got interrupted by Patton repressing a chuckle. Logan, confused, thought about what he said, after a couple seconds he made the connection: Weeds are on the ground. He sighed and Patton got in his giggle fit, at least Logan lighten up the mood.

-Sorry… That was good one, teach’- Patton said smiling lightly.

-It’s alright, Patton- Logan said as he gave a small smile at the other man. –As I was saying…That statement can’t hold itself. A weed might be taken out from the root, but there’s always going to be more weeds. Fighting violence with violence doesn’t stop villains.-

-What do you think it does…?- Patton raised his eyebrow and looked genuinely curious to what the answer might be.

-Comprehension and care. Like I said, maybe not all of them will respond to it. At end of the day, they have free will to decide whether or not to take the help but there is always someone who will, and that can make a bigger change than just mindlessly disposing of them-

The vet stared at Logan for a moment, not angrily, it was more like… concern…? Patton then lower his eyes, and looked at the ground and stopped in his tracks, which made the other man to stop. Logan waited patiently to see what kind of response he would get. The teacher began to worry due to how silent the other man was being.

-If…- Patton paused before continuing. –…If your son was…murdered and you knew who did it, wouldn’t you want revenge?-

That was not what Logan expected to hear. The teacher would do anything for Virgil, he would risk his own life to save him. But… Could Logan hurt someone else if they did anything like that to his son? He doesn’t think he could… He doesn’t believe in eye for an eye, but… Virgil is his world. Would he betray his son if he didn’t took revenge?

Why would Patton ask that?

Patton chuckled.

-Sorry… I got serious all of the sudden- His smiled seemed rather forceful. –You don’t have to answer. It’s really not important-

Logan looked at Patton, he wondered if… if that’s the reason he doesn’t have his own child… He wouldn’t ask right there and then of course, he doesn’t feel he has the right to know. Patton probably wouldn’t want to talk about it anyway. The vet notice Logan looking at him with concern in his eyes.

-Uff!- Patton shook himself –That was a bit too intense for my liking- He chuckled nervously

-Yes, it was- Logan reaffirmed, not knowing what else to do or say.

They remained in silence, it quickly became awkward but there was nothing to talk about. They continue walking, finally getting to the running path. Patton started giggling at the sight of Logan. Deep within the trees it was a bit darker, so they didn’t fully see the mess they both were. At least the imaginary thick wall of awkwardness had been shattered by something as wonderful as Patton’s giggles.

The teacher looked down on himself and smiled. He was covered in dried mud and a couple of leaves were stick in his clothes and hair. Patton didn’t look any better, his boots were indistinguishable from the ground and one of his sides was fully covered in mud. They laugh at the silly image, 2 grown man playing with mud and branches. How immature yet fun. This was, without a doubt, a very strange yet wonderful date….

Date? Was that a date? Logan begin to think to himself. He fixed his hair and embarrassed, debated in his head whether or not it was. Then the thought of asking Patton for reassurance seemed reasonable but he was too shy beside he could potentially hurt the vet’s feelings. How exactly? He doesn’t know but he still could. Yet, as if the other man had read his mind.

-Uh… So… Um… Do you…- Patton began mumbling. –Was this… a date?- He winced, as if he was waiting for negative reaction from Logan.

Logan just blushed while fixing his shirt. He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. –I… Frankly, I’m not sure… But… I think it was?-

The situation was so dumb, it just made them smiled. Sure, the conversation from before became a bit too serious but it wasn’t a bad date for any of them at all. Logan and Patton don’t seem to agree on many things, but they still remain respectful at the end.

Logan’s goal was to learn more about the other man, and he got that and more. Maybe their relationship could blossom into something more, although, between friends or lovers, he didn’t mind which type would evolve. He was happy with any of those as long as Patton was in his life.

Meanwhile, Logan didn’t realize how Patton was completely head over heels for him already, and was already prepared to just jump into the romance wagon, yet he restrain himself so he didn’t scared the teacher off. 

They walked the path all the way to the entrance of the park and parted their ways, they had to go back to their works after all. The day was sunny, warm but tolerable. A nice breeze came by to bring refreshing air, but also to bring a couple of dark and stormy clouds.


	11. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been able to post anything in months. It's been insane lately, with the current situation and school. Also at the moment I'm face with family who might be sick with the dire thing. I have a couple of similar symptoms but its probably not that in my case. Still can't disregard anything.   
> Hope you find this new chapter in good health, in a good mood and in all the goodness posible. And that it can bring you a bit of joy right now.

LATE AFTERNOON

This was fine. It was fine. Gregory would just come in and out to get a pair of bracelets. It wasn’t a big deal, it was nothing. He’d stolen stuff before, and from bigger fish. This wasn’t even dangerous. It’s fine.

Logan wasn’t around anyway, due to being with his date… Patton was it?

‘ _Disgusting…_ ’ Gregory thought to himself as he walked in Logan’s office. He had to admit the older hero seemed happier… or as happy someone like him can be. Lately he would be stuck to the phone, having it by his side and stopping everything just so he can answer a text.

On one side, the younger hero was surprised and happy he could act so mushy and dumb but on the other, he was angry he couldn’t be the one making him happy. Conflicted emotions were not what he needed now. Gregory shook his head and looked at the wall which was covered with transparent drawers.

-Why doesn’t he fucking have them build up already…?- He groan.

The drawers were full of pieces and parts to build multiple objects. For the older hero it wouldn’t be a problem since he has control over them but for Gregory it’s a huge pain in the ass.

He knows how to manually build them, hell he even made some blueprints to study the artifacts. It would just take him a trip to his cell-room where he has those drawings hidden and come back to check which pieces are for the handcuffs. It is a drag to make two trips but better safe than sorry, he doesn’t want to make defective bracelets that would make the other villain go bonkers.

Gregory, annoyed, went towards the elevator. He waited to get all the way down while dumb elevator music played, once the doors open, he stepped out and walked the large corridor. The hero looked around and saw a couple of villains doing different activities. Turns out, some of them like the arts, different painting methods and such; some liked to film and edit, others were studying subjects to get into a career… _Who knew humans could be so complex?_ Sarcasm aside, Gregory enjoys looking them improve. The program was working on other people and that was always a good sign.

What he didn’t expected to look at was Virgil inside one of the distant cells. He only saw his back, and something or someone pulling him. Gregory, in a panic, ran quickly towards the cell and open it. The hero was ready to throw hands at whoever was trying to hurt his friend; instead he got a weird scene.

Roman had Virgil’s hands and was attentively inspecting them, Virgil had painted them the other day and made details of “Nightmare before Christmas” on each nail. The young villain was fascinated and was going to gush about his love for the movie when Gregory interrupted them. Roman looked at Gregory, with a frown and a somehow disgusted expression at the sight of Gregory’s scar.

-Rude much, you mind knocking next time? - Roman said as he kept holding Virgil’s hands

Virgil pulled his hands away and blushed. –What are you doing here, Dee?-

-What **_I_** am doing here? What are **YOU** doing here?!- Gregory pulled Virgil away from Roman and look at the villain with a frown.

-Would you chillax, two-face? We’re just talking- Roman said annoyed, while crossing his arms. Virgil squinted at Roman, looking bothered, the villain notice and back down a bit.

-Virge, mind if we talk outside? - Gregory said as he pulled the other hero out of the room, Roman tried to say otherwise but the door was closed. He went to his bed, disappointed.

-Virgil, what the hell are you doing? He could’ve done something to you- Gregory stare at Virgil, looking concern.

-Sheesh, calm down. Like princey said, we’re just chatting. There’s no rule against that- Virgil said, lightly pushing the other hero away.

-Dude, I know we kind of reform them and all, but you shouldn’t do it alone. Especially not alone with this guy- Gregory looked at Roman with anger, remembering how both he and his brother kick the living shit out of Logan and him.

-Dee, calm down. I know what I’m doing - That’s all what Virgil wanted to say as he began to walk towards the entrance, but Gregory hold him back.

-Virgil, what are you trying to do? -

-Nothing! Geez, get off my back already! - Virgil shouted.

Gregory was taken aback. Virgil rubbed his face.

-I’m sorry, I just…- Virgil tried to speak but he cut himself off with a huff.

Gregory crossed his arms and looked at him, frowning but he wasn’t angry. He was more concern than angry.

Virgil took a deep breath. –I’m just stressed out and… I don’t want to bother you. Chatting with the royal clown is fun-

-ROYAL WHAT!?- Roman shouted from inside the cell.

Virgil smirked, Gregory looked at him confused, then sighed.

-Fine… I guess it’s not that bad. You’ve done worst things than mingle with second level villains-

-SECO- SECOND LEVEL? SECOND LEVEL!?- Roman began to shout a rant about how he and his brother are the best at stealing and creating havoc across the country.

Gregory smirked and Virgil snorted. –You were right, this is fun…-

Virgil looked at Gregory who smiled, he then patted his shoulder. –2 things, racoon…- Virgil rolled his eyes. -First, you aren’t a bother… if you need to talk, I’m here, whenever alright? - 

The younger hero huff and smiled but looking at Gregory´s expression he notices he meant what he said, a bit odd coming from him. -Second, don’t stay with him too much, Virge. Don’t want you to get his cooties…-

The villain gasped loudly; Virgil snorted while Gregory smirked. Then both parted ways. The hero saw Virgil go inside the cell, staying to check if everything was fine; the view of Roman arguing and flipping him off made Virgil laugh loudly. Gregory stare in disbelief, smirking at Roman´s actions but more entrance by Virgil’s laugh. When was the last time he laughed like that…?

He then walks towards his cell-room to get the blueprints for the handcuffs. Once Gregory got the blueprints, he walked out of the cell zone and went towards the office. There, he began to pick the necessary pieces for the handcuffs, carefully placing them inside a bag.

Suddenly the doors opened, and he froze in place.

-Oh, greetings Deceit- Logan said as he entered the office.

-Hey, Sy…- Gregory turned to see Logan but when he saw the older hero his expression was one of confusion.

Logan stood there covered in mud; branches and leaves were sticking out of his hair and his shoes were undistinguishable. More confusion came to him when Logan had a small smile in his face, he seemed to be in a bright mood despite looking in a horrible messy way.

- _Love_ the new outfit, Logan- Gregory said trying not to laugh.

-I will change later. Nothing a shower and clean clothes can’t fix- He said as he walked towards his desk to leave a portfolio. Logan then looked at Gregory who was still taking pieces out of the drawers. –If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing? -

-I Do mind you asking- Gregory said as he froze a bit.

-Deceit, I need to keep track on the pieces. You know that- Logan said in a serious tone, but his face and body image didn’t match it. 

-I want something to build, that’s all. I need some distractions after all the stupid assignments- _Flawless lie, very believable_. He thought to himself

-Oh, well I don’t mind you taking some pieces as exercises. Make sure to return the device once you finish it. We can’t risk it being out of the premises- Logan said as he placed his tie on the desk and walked towards the door.

 _Shit._ Gregory thought to himself. –I will, don’t you worry, L- He said, weirdly. Thankfully Logan just nodded and walked out without asking any further questions. Once he was out of view, Gregory took more pieces to make 2 bracelets and when he finished doing so, he left the building and took a taxi towards Remy’s apartment.

NIGHT

Gregory stood outside his friend’s apartment, wondering if the villain had woken up or not. Remy was his friend, maybe he let The Duke wake up and they talked about something to calm him down?

A crashed sounded and a shoe flew out of a window, falling near Gregory.

-I’M GOING TO FUCKIN’ STICK A CLAYMORE INTO THAT NERD’S BUTTHOLE!!!!- The unflinching shrieks echoed in the dark neighborhood.

Gregory looked up not alarmed and snorted when he heard the claims. - _I guess he woke up_ \- he thought to himself.

The hero walked inside the building running as fast as he could, jumping 3 steps at the time. He wasn’t worried at all until he was in front of the door. His mind began to give him many options: Would the villain recognize him? _Impossible. He’s not wearing the mask of Deceit._ Would he try to attack him? _Possibly._ What should he do? _Not get killed._

Gregory huff preparing for the worst, opened the door but was surprise at the sight a knocked-out Duke. Remy was in the floor, sprawled like a starfish, his face showed a mix of shock and regret.

-What happened to you?- Gregory said as he came close to him, kneeing to offer his hand.

-I… Thought he’d be chill this one time… Turns out…- Gregory helped Remy stand up –He has so much rage…- Remy stretch a bit and fixed his hair –Kind of like a raccoon on cocaine…-

-How do you…? Nevermind.- Gregory went to sit next to the table that was in front of the sofa.

-I thought you said you would get some bracelets- Remy said as he went to the kitchen.

-I did say that, but surprise… The technopath does not have his inventions ready to go…- Gregory sighed as he took out the bag full of pieces and the blueprints.

-Wha… He doesn’t trust you or what? I mean with reason, but…- Remy said as he drank water.

Gregory look up at Remy. –If anything, he trusts me more than anyone in that place…- _Besides his son_. He began pulling pieces and building both bracelets at the same time.

-Hmmm… I don’t know, man… Why did he gave you just the pieces instead of the whole thing? -

-He… Didn’t…- Gregory mumbled.

-What was that? - Remy said as he put his weight on the counter of the kitchen while making a hand gesture near his ear.

-I took the pieces by myself, he wasn’t in the office-

-Ooooh! So you had to do it in secret! - Remy said with a big smile in his face as he began to get closer to the hero and sitting next to him.

-Look, he trusts me ok? Trusts me enough to open his office and take things if I need them.- Gregory tried to focus on the bracelets and not on the words of Remy, it seems the villain was trying to get in his friend’s nerves.

-Are you sure about that? Don’t those petty heroes only see you as a villain? - Remy asked as he looked at the blueprints. –That’s all we are to them anyway-

-I’m not a villain anymore, Remy, and I will appreciate it if you let me focus-

Remy looked at Gregory with an eyebrow raised up and shrugged before looking at the blueprints. Remy wasn’t wrong, the heroes do look at him as if he was a criminal. He wasn’t dangerous, not like those overpowered assholes who only worked for praise. Gregory worked hard to gain the trust of the only adult who seemed to care, even after the troubles and stupid shit they pulled back in the old days.

Piece by piece he continue building the bracelets, while Remy stared in disbelief. It looks like a very weird and confusing puzzled mixed with a rubix cube and those weird circular toys that have square pieces for some reason, yet Gregory was arming it without problem. He wasn’t even looking at the damn blueprints.

-What the fuck? How are you doing that?- Remy asked as he took a closer look to an almost done pair of bracelets.

Gregory looked up at Remy while placing another piece. –What?-

-YOU ARENT EVEN…! Are you hiding another power??? From me????- He said very undignified and confused

Gregory chuckled. –Relax, I’ve done these plenty of times to know where everything goes- he says as he places the final piece and the first pair of bracelets faintly glow with a yellowish light. He proceeds to finish the other pair. The hero puts them away while holding the other pair.

-Bitch, you didn’t even saw the damn drawings!- Remy said agitated –Which, BY THE WAY! Since when did you learn to draw!? This looks good as fuck!- 

Gregory look up and blush slightly at the compliment. –It’s nothing, just practice or something…- He said in a mumble

-Don’t mumble at me- Remy pointed at him menacingly. –Take the compliment-

The hero huffed in annoyance but internally he felt fuzzy, compliments can be one hell of a drug when you aren’t given many. Even though Logan has done so before, coming from other people is just… weird.

-Alright, then… Let’s wake up the ragamuffin- Gregory said as he stood up with the bracelets.

Remy look at his friend placing the bracelets on Remus and after doing so, the villain took out the sleeping powder from The Duke’s system. It looked like a faint gray cloud sipping out from The Duke’s nose and mouth.

Remus began to wake up, stirring and moving slowly. His eyes blinked lightly, they were still groggy and adjusting to the light of the apartment. He suddenly opened his eyes wide open and look around in a panic. Remy quickly snapped his fingers to get his attention.

-Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not repeat the number again, ok? You already fucked up the good window I had- He pointed at the broken window.

Remus look between the window and Remy, he didn’t feel safe nor did he trusted anything he was seeing. It could just all be a hallucination or a trick from… He kept looking around until he locked eyes with Gregory. The hero was taken aback by the intense look the Duke was giving him, Remus wasn’t moving just kept staring as if he was in a type of trance.

-Uh… Hello… Are you… Ok?- Gregory said unsettled, he looked at Remy who was just waiting for any movement from the villain to put him back to sleep.

-OH FUCK, EVEN YOUR VOICE IS SEXY!- Remus shouted as he slumped in the sofa.

Remy burst out laughing at the sudden expression while Gregory had a growing blush creeping in his cheeks and neck. _Well, at least he doesn’t recognize me by the voice_. The hero thought to himself.

-Thank fuck, you calm down! You would’ve turned into the sleeping beauty if you didn’t stop your god damn rage mode- Remy said as he moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

-Eugh, why compare me to the most boring of princesses? That seems more like Ro-…- Remus stopped himself remembering his brother, his stare grimace and lower down. Gregory notice but was debating on whether he should get close to him now that he was conscious. Remy came back with a glass of water and gave it to Remus.

-Your what?- Remy asked, not paying attention to Remus’ sudden mood swing.

Remus took the water and without second thought he pour it on himself. –Nothing. I need to go.- Remy made an annoyed sound while Remus stood up, before Remy could say anything to him Remus couldn’t stand for a long time before almost falling to the ground. If it weren’t for Gregory he would’ve hit his face with the table.

-Careful! You’ve been asleep for a while, you could get hurt- The hero said as he hold the villain.

Remus looked at the hero, there was a light spark in his eyes. He quickly switch to acting mischievous and smirked . –Sexy voice, sexy face, and strong…? Aren’t you the whole package?- The villain snorted. Gregory blushed again and look very awkward at the comments. –I sure would love to get _your_ package delivered-

Gregory let Remus fall and the villain just began to laugh manically. The hero tried to maintain composure, but he has never, ever dealt with something like that. Who in their right mind make such obscene commentary towards anyone? Especially someone…who looked like him…

-Wow… The view from down here is even better! - Remus said as he kept a devilish smile plastered in his face.

Gregory groaned, he was very embarrassed. -You better move by yourself before I step on you-

-Oh my hell, do you promised!?- His eyes sparkled and he remained where he was, waiting for the hero to act.

Gregory blushed even harder and he moved away, mumbling. Remy was having the best night ever, his two best friends in one room, he was extremely glad Remus didn’t fight Gregory or anything. The thief didn’t expect Remus to say all that, although in retrospect it was a very Remus thing to be weird and act grossly ‘‘flirtatious’’.

-Remy… Could you control him?- Gregory said as he look at anything but him.

-Oh, yes! Remy control me~!- Remus said trying to stand up but his arms also gave up on him so he just stayed on the floor for a bit.

-Dee, you gotta know that nothing controls the walking nightmare himself- Remy said as he walked towards Remus, smiling wildly.

Gregory huffed in the bar of the kitchen.

-Dee? It’s that short for something?- the Duke said suggestively while being held by Remy who snorted and throw him at the sofa. Gregory looked back at the both of them annoyed.

-It’s just a nickname, his name’s actually Gregory- Remy said as he slump next to his friend.

-Gregory!? What kind of boring ass name is that?!- Remus laughed, Remy kind of chuckled lightly while looking at Gregory.

The hero drank a bit of water before answering. –The kind one gets from normal parents, I guess yours didn’t get the memo-

Remus smirked and looked at Gregory, eyeing him more, the hero was very annoyed by the Duke and Remy could feel that tension, yet it didn’t bother him at all; this drama was his shit.

-I’m surprised you didn’t notice the bracelets in your hands- Greogory said pissed off as he walked back to them.

The Duke smirked fade and his eyes widen, he looked at his hands and notice the yellowish bracelets.

-Those fucking bastards!! How did they find me?!? Wait… How did I escaped?!?- Remus said while still looking at his bracelets, and then realize another thing. –Who the fuck are you?- He pointed to Gregory.

Remus tends to be easy going at a lot of times, not taking anything seriously but now that those things where in his hands and were actually blocking his powers he needed to get answers fast so he can take action.

-Uuhh…- Gregory froze in place, he can’t say he is a hero, or the Duke would definitely discover who he is. Remy interrupted the probable spiral of the hero.

-You barge in like you own the place and try to fuck with me. Jokes on you though, ´cause I fuck you up back- He looked at Remus with a challenging look.

The Duke looked back at Remy and he loose up a bit, he then snorted. -You sure did, mister I don’t give a fuck about fucking- Remus elbowed Remy in his arm which made the other villain yelp in pain and pat his arm before elbowing the Duke.

Gregory looked at the interaction and he realized how much he was apart from Remy, they had a very different relationship from the Duke. Remy seemed more loosen up and happier with the other villain. He wondered if it was always like that or if his decision had made the wall between them. _The wall was always there though_. He thought to himself.

-Alright, enough dicking around. Who exactly is this delicious piece of-?- He was interrupted.

-I dare you to finish that sentence… I fucking dare you…- Gregory looked at him with a dead glare, his blush was too predominant that no one could take him that seriously.

-Awww, what’s the matter hot stuff? Can´t handle a bit of my juicy stuff?- Remus wiggled around.

Gregory blushed profusely, he walked rapidly to the sofa and took a pillow rather harshly, making Remus to flinch and back away. The hero pressed the pillow into his face and screamed very embarrassed. Remy started laughing his ass off while Remus looked even more interested and mischievous to the hero.

Gregory threw the pillow to the sofa and with a frown he looked at Remus.

-I am the hero Deceit and You are under arrest!!-


End file.
